Monster Hunter: The Ultimate Hunt
by Zedept000
Summary: A story of a hunter who's searching for the monster that killed his master. After meeting some people, can he accomplish his journey? Some similarities to MH Orage. Slight grammar problems but please don't mind it. Rights belong to Capcom. OC's are mine though.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Forest: Mid-day

An adult male in Hunter's Armor is walking with a little boy. "Hey Master, what are we hunting today?" The little silver, spikey haired boy asks as he carries a Bone Kris Sword and Shield. "Just some Jaggis, we got to have some fresh meat." The spikey blonde haired male said while carrying a wrapped up greatsword.

After walking for 5 minutes, the male stops walking. "What is it?" The boy asks. "Shhh." The male says. He moves his hand down, signaling the boy to crouch down. The boy crouches and so does the male. They slowly walk forward and hide behind a bush. They slowly open the bush and looks through. "There." The male says softly.

The boy sees a group of 5 Jaggis. The boy gets excited and is about to leap over the bush when the male stops him. The boy looks over at his master. He points to the right and the boy looks over and sees 2 Jaggias. The male signals the boy to stay here. The boy stays as the male sneaks around. The boy watches as his master sneaks around and kills the Jaggias and Jaggis. The boy does an open mouth smiles.

A growl comes from behind the boy. The boy turns around slowly and sees a Great Jaggi staring at him. The boy gets scared and can't move. The Great Jaggi goes and tries to bite him but gets its head chopped off by the male. "That was close." The male said. The boy sighs. The male looks at the boy and starts to laugh. "What's so funny Master? I was scared." The boy said. "Yeah, so scared that you peed yourself." The male said.

The boy looks down and notices that he did peed himself. "I thought that I was dead, it's only natural." The boy said. The male smiles and places his right hand on the boy's head.

"As long as you believe in your friends and partners, there's nothing to be afraid of." The male says. "Like with Lyra?" The boy asks. The male smiles. "Yeah, now come on, we have a bigger haul than originally thought. We better get going, Zedept." The male said.

* * *

Forest: Night – 9 Years Later

A silver, spikey haired male, sitting and leaning on a tree with a wrapped up greatsword leaning on him with his right hand on the handle, wakes up. "It was only a dream." He said.

"But why now? It's been 9 years since Master was killed by that unknown monster." He said. He looks at the greatsword. "Master, I'm sorry that I'm not following your teachings about friendship and partners. Please forgive me." He said before falling back asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: For some odd reason, this story disappeared so I'm reposting it. Sorry for being away for awhile, had things to do but I'll bring new chapters again shortly.


	2. Hunt 1

Hunt 1: The Hunt Begins

Verasic, the Eastern Continent's capital and its biggest city. Hunters from all over the continent gather here to get information on the continent's monsters. On the busy street of Hustira, A silver, spikey haired hunter with a scar on his left eye is walking the street in Black Yian Garuga armor and a wrapped up greatsword. Everyone is looking at him because of his armor's color.

He ignores them and looks at a piece of paper and then looks around. He arrives in front of Verasic's guild. "So this is it." He says and walks into the guild. Every hunter looks at him as he walks to a table and sits down and places his greatsword next to him. A guild waitress walks over to him. "Anything to drink?" She asks. "Milk." He says and she walks off and returns with a cup of milk. "May I ask you something?" Sha asks as she places the cup on the table.

"What?" He asks in an annoyed tone. "Is your armor Yian Garuga?" She asks. "Yes. Why?" He replies and asks. "Yian Garugas can't be found on this continent, did you come from one of the other continents?" She asks. "I've traveled around to the main 4 continents so I've encountered many different monsters over the years. Enough questions, now leave." He says annoyed and she leaves.

5 minutes later, a female walks over to him. "Hey you, you're in my seat!" She said. He looks over and sees a female with blonde hair in a ponytail and in a modified Qurupeco armor and carrying an Iron Katana Long Sword. He closes his eyes and looks away and finishes his drink and puts his greatsword on his back on starts to walk off.

The female gets ticked. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She says and grabs his shoulder. He turns around and grabs his greatsword and swings it with one hand and stops it a less than half an inch from her throat. "Don't ever touch me again." He says angrily as his blood red eyes pierces her light green eyes. She gets scared and backs off. He puts his greatsword back on his back and walks over to the information board.

The hunters start laughing. "Lyra got scared." One of the hunters said. "Shut up!" Lyra said as she looks at them. Lyra looks over at him. "I've seen that greatsword somewhere before but where?" She asks in her head. A female guild person walks over to him. "Need any help?" She asks. "I'm looking for a special monster. I don't know its name but it's been called 'Master of Elements'. Any clues?" He asks.

"Master of Elements? Are you talking about that dragon from the legends?" She asks. "Yes." He said. All of the hunters start to laugh. "You actually believe in that legend?" A male hunter asks. "Everyone knows that it's only a story." A female hunter said. Lyra looks at him. "_Someone else that believes that it exists as well._" She says in her head.

"Sorry sir, we don't have any information on that monster." The female guild member says and bows. "Alright, thank you." He says and leaves. Lyra watches him leave. "Why is it that I have a feeling that I know him from somewhere?" She asks herself softly.

"Lyra, you have a hunt. It's a Qurupeco that's been spotted." The female guild member said. "Thank you, I'm on it." Lyra said and then leaves for the forest.

* * *

Verasic Forest: Mid-day

Lyra is looking for the Qurupeco. "Where is it?" She asks herself. Suddenly she gets surrounded by a large herd of Jaggi and Jaggias. "These guys will be easy." Lyra said as she pulls out her long sword. She kills some of the Jaggis and Jaggias when 3 Great Jaggis appeared behind her. She looks behind her and sees them and they go and attack her. Lyra can't react in time.

Suddenly a wrapped up greatsword flies in and pierces one of the Great Jaggis bodies and knocks it into the other 2. "Geez, you can't even watch your own back?" A male asks. Lyra looks to her left and sees the silver haired hunter. "It's you." Lyra said in shock. He walks over and pulls his greatsword out with one hand and blood overs half of his greatsword.

"I don't need any help." Lyra said. He looks around. "Really?" He asks. Lyra looks around and sees that they are surrounded. "Fine, mind helping me?" She asks. "Just this once." He said and they kill off all the Jaggis, Jaggias and the 2 Great Jaggis. "Thanks for the help." Lyra said. "Whatever." He said.

Lyra looks over to him and she sees him taking the wrapping off his greatsword and it reveals a white, double edges greatsword. (Similar to the White Knight's greatsword from Infinite Stratos.) "That greatsword!" Lyra said with a surprised tone in her voice. "What about it?" He asks as he cleans the blood off of it. "Where did you get that greatsword?" She asks seriously.

"It's my master's greatsword. He said that when I was old enough that I will get it, but he died 9 years ago to an unknown monster." He said. Lyra is surprised by his reply. "Your master's name wouldn't have been Karusai by any chance?" Lyra asks. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asks. He then thinks back to his past. "Hold on you wouldn't be?" He asks.

"Master's daughter!" "Dad's student!" They said at the same time. They look at each with shocked looks. "Uhhh." He said. "Your name please? It's been a long time." Lyra said. "It's Zedept." He said. "Last time I saw you was shortly after dad died." Lyra said. "A lot has happened since then." Zedept said as he places his greatsword on his back.

He starts to walk off. "Wait, let me join you." Lyra said. "No thanks, I've been alone for 9 years now. I don't need anyone with me." Zedept says still in an annoyed tone. "Don't tell me that you forgot about dad's teachings?" Lyra asks. Zedept stops. "I'm coming with you, because I believe in that monster as well." Lyra said. Zedept looks over his right shoulder. "Fine but don't slow me down." He says as he looks away from her. "You can count on me." Lyra said and then they walk together and start their search for the unknown dragon from the legend.


	3. Hunt 2

Hunt 2: Getting Along?

It's been 3 days since Lyra joined Zedept on his search for the unknown dragon. Zedept really hasn't been talking to Lyra much too barely at all. Lyra has been trying to get him to talk but he refuses to talk about anything.

* * *

Forest: Mid-Day

Zedept and Lyra are walking with Lyra on Zedept's left said. Lyra looks at him and does some weird things to get his attention. After 3 minutes, Zedept looks over to her. "What are you doing?" Zedept asks. "Nothing, just trying to get your attention." Lyra said. "How long?" Zedept asks as he looks forward. "Just a few minutes." Lyra answered.

Zedept closes his eyes and sighs then stops. "Since you're coming with me, I guess that you should know that I'm blind in my left eye." Zedept said. Lyra is shocked by what he just said. "What happened?" Lyra asks. Zedept looks around quickly before he can answer. "What are?" Lyra asks before Zedept stops her. Zedept puts his right index finger over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Zedept closes his eyes. Lyra is confused from what he's doing. Zedept opens his eyes fast.

"Quick, get up a tree now." Zedept says quickly. They both climb up a tree and hide inside the leaves and branches. "Why are we hiding?" Lyra asks. Zedept signals her to be quiet. Suddenly the sound of footsteps can be heard. Lyra looks to her right and sees a Jinouga walking towards them. "That's a." Lyra said before Zedept shushes her. The Jinouga walks right under them and stops.

Lyra gulps because she has never faced a Jinouga before and heard rumors of its awesome strength. The Jinouga continues to walk away from them. After 10 minutes of the Jinouga being out of sight, Zedept jumps down. Lyra goes the jump and slips and falls. Zedept catches her bridal style with her head on his right side.

"Thanks." Lyra said as she quickly stands up with a slight blush. "Let's go." Zedept says and starts to walk. "Geez, what's up with him? He was never like this when we were younger." Lyra says to herself. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you here." Zedept says off in the distance. Lyra runs and catches up to him.

* * *

Forest: Night

Lyra is asleep on her left side with her long sword next to her. Zedept is leaning against a tree and watching the surroundings for any monsters. "_I can't believe it's been 9 years already_." Zedept says in his head. Lyra turns her body over to her right side. Zedept looks at her.

He then opens his bag and pulls out a furry hide and places it on Lyra. Zedept closes his eyes and listens to the forest. "All monsters are asleep. Guess I'll join them as well." Zedept says and falls asleep.

* * *

Village: 9 Years Ago

Young Zedept and his master returns from their hunt and they haul in the Great Jaggi and Jaggis from earlier. A small blonde haired girl runs up to them. "Daddy, you're back." She said. "Hey there Lyra." He says as he picks her up. "Where's Zedept?" Young Lyra asks. He puts her down and points over to the cart. Young Lyra runs over and finds Young Zedept. "Hey Zedept." Young Lyra said. Young Zedept looks over to his left.

"Hey Lyra." Young Zedept said sadly. "What's wrong?" Young Lyra asks as she tilts her head to the left. She then sniffs and smells something bad. "What stinks." She asks as she plugs her nose. "A Great Jaggi snuck up on him and he peed himself." Her dad said as he comes around the corner. Young Zedept jumps down. "I'm going to take a bath." He says and walks off.

"What's with him dad?" Young Lyra asks. "He's embarrassed." Her dad says. "Dad, does this mean I can now have armor to go with my Commander Dagger?" Young Lyra asks. "Yeah, now go and get ready for dinner." Her dad says as he pats her head. "Ok." Young Lyra said and goes off to her house.

* * *

Lyra's House: Bathroom

Young Zedept is sitting in a bathtub. "I can't believe that I let that Great Jaggi sneak up on me." He says with his eyes closed. He felt the water move, thinking that his master joined him. "Master, I'm sorry that I let that monster sneak up on me." Young Zedept said.

"I'm not dad." Young Lyra's voice said. Young Zedept opens his eyes and sees Young Lyra in the bath with him. He then places his hands over his thing to cover it. "Why are you in here with me." Young Zedept asks while blushing. "Dad told me to get ready for dinner and I've been training while you and dad was out hunting, so I need to get clean too." Young Lyra said.

Young Zedept looks away from her. "And you couldn't wait until I got out?" Young Zedept asks. Young Lyra walks over to him. "Hey." Young Lyra said. Young Zedept looks and sees her only a few feet from his face. "When we get older, let's team up and go on hunts together." Young Lyra said and smiled with her eyes closed.

Young Zedept blushes a little and looks to his right. "Su... Sure." He said hesitantly. "Yay!" Young Lyra said and jumps on him. "Waaa." Young Zedept says as they fall into the bath water.

* * *

Forest: Early Morning

Zedept wakes up. "Another memory." He says softly. He looks over and sees that Lyra is still asleep. He gets up and walks away. 10 minutes later, Lyra wakes up and sees that a furry hide is on her. "Did Zedept place this on me?" She asks herself.

She looks around and sees that Zedept isn't there. "Where did he go now?" She asks herself. Zedept shows up with a dead Bullfango. "You're up I see." Zedept says. Lyra looks over and sees Zedept with a dead Bullfango. "What's that?" Lyra asks. "Breakfast." Zedept said as he tosses it. Zedept starts a fire and cooks up most of the Bullfango.

"That was good." Lyra said. "Oh, here you go." Lyra said and hands back the furry hide. "Keep it." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra said and places it in her bag. Zedept pulls out a map. "So we're still a few days away huh?" Zedept asks himself. "From where?" Lyra asks as she leans to see the map. "Cavirdast." Zedept answers. "Never heard of that place before." Lyra said.

"It's a city where they specialized in weapon and armor smiting. You're going to need your weapon and armor to be improved if you're going to be traveling with me." Zedept said and puts the map away. "What does that mean?" Lyra asks a little ticked. "If we're going to hunt this dragon, you're going to need more than Qurupeco armor and an Iron Katana." Zedept said.

"Does that mean what I think?" Lyra asks. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's just to help you out." Zedept said. "Ok then." Lyra said. "Let's get going." Zedept said. Zedept and Lyra walks east towards Cavirdast.


	4. Hunt 3

Hunt 3: The Red Haired Hunter

It's been 6 days since Zedept and Lyra started their journey together. Their supplies are running low and they only have a day's worth of food left.

* * *

Forest: Mid-Day

Zedept and Lyra are walking through the forest. Lyra is falling behind. "Man, I'm hungry." She says as she sits down. "We need to conserve food." Zedept said as he sees her sitting. "Ahhh! Someone help!" A female voice said loudly. "Let's go." Zedept said. Lyra got up and they rushed to where the voice came from.

They see a female surround by a herd of Jaggis. Zedept and Lyra jumps in and kill the Jaggis. "You ok?" Lyra asks. "Yes. Thank you." The female said. They turn around and see a long red haired girl with matching red eyes in Hunters Armor and a Commander Dagger Sword and Shield. Lyra helps her up. "My name is Raylin." The red haired hunter says.

"I'm Lyra and this is Zedept." Lyra said and pointed at Zedept. "Thank you for your help." Raylin says and bows. "It looked like you needed it." Zedept said cruelly. "That was cruel." Lyra said to Zedept. "No, he's right. I'm not much of a hunter." Raylin said. Lyra went to say something when her stomach growled. "If you're hungry, I can take you back to my place in Cavirdast." Raylin said.

"So we're close to Cavirdast?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, only about an hour." Raylin said. "Good, let's go." Zedept said and starts to walk off. "Not much of a people person is he?" Raylin asks Lyra. "Nope." Lyra responds as she shakes her head. "Are you two a couple?" Raylin asks. Lyra's face turned red. "No! Just old friends." Lyra said. "Hurry up!" Zedept yells. Lyra and Raylin catches up with him and they head to Raylin's house.

* * *

Cavirdast: Raylin's House

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin enters. "Dad, I'm back!" Raylin says. "I'll go to the back and see if he's here." Raylin said and walks to the back. Zedept and Lyra looks around. "Look at all these weapons and armor." Lyra said. "This is a workshop." Zedept said. Lyra looks at him. "How do you know?" Lyra asks. "This is Cavirdast, the city of blacksmiths. Almost every male here are either blacksmiths or hunters and judging from all of this equipment, he's a blacksmith and this is his workshop." Zedept said.

Raylin comes out with some bowls of food. "Dad's not here so he must be running an errand right now but here's some food as thanks for saving me." Raylin says. "Thank you, we are low on food." Lyra said and grabs a bowl and starts eating. Zedept takes one and eats standing up, looking at the equipment. "If you need to restock on supplies, the Market Area is the best place here for that." Raylin says.

"Thanks, we'll stop by there and restock." Zedept said. "Hey Raylin, is your dad a blacksmith?" Lyra asks as she finished her bowl. "Yeah, he's the best in the city." Raylin said. Zedept finishes his bowl and hands it back to her. "Thanks." Zedept said and goes and sits down and places his greatsword next to him. 7 minutes later, a man walks in carrying tools. The man sees Lyra and Raylin. "I see that you're back and that you brought someone with you." He says. "Hi dad, this is Lyra, she saved me from a herd of Jaggis." Raylin says.

Lyra gets up and bows. "Hello sir." Lyra said. "Thank you for helping her out." He says. "It looks like we meet again sir." Zedept said. The man turns around and sees Zedept. "So it's you." He says. "That's Zedept dad, he saved me as well." Raylin says. "May I asks why you came back here?" The man asks Zedept. Lyra and Raylin are confused. "Dad, you know him?" Raylin asks. "I came here years ago to get better equipment." Zedept said. "So what do you need this time?" The man asks. "Lyra needs a better weapon. Can you improve her long sword?" Zedept asks. Lyra hands him her long sword. He examines it.

"Yes, do you have any Ice Crystals, Iron Ores and Isisums?" He asks. "No." Zedept says. "Then I can't help." He says. "The ice mountains near here has those materials." Raylin says. "Then let's restock on supplies and go." Lyra said. "Fine." Zedept says. "Raylin, go with them since you know the mountains." The man says. "Of course." Raylin said. They go and get supplies and heads to the mountains and after 4 hours, they got the materials they needed and heads back. They hand him the materials and the man takes them to the back and after an hour, he comes out with a new long sword.

"Here you go Lyra." He says and hands it to her. Lyra takes it and unsheathes it. "The blade is cold." Lyra said. "I've improved your Iron Katana to Frost Razor. You now have ice element attacks, every time your sword hits a monster, they get hit with cold as well." He says. Lyra sheathes her new long sword and places it on her back. "Thanks." Lyra said. "How much?" Zedept asks. "Nothing, it's on the house since you saved my daughter." The man says. "Thank you. We should start heading north now to Orinvasfer." Zedept said.

"The big port city that's past the mountains?" Raylin asks. "Yes. I believe that we might be able to get a lead on a monster we're searching for." Zedept says. "Of course." The man says. "Let's go Lyra." Zedept says and walks out the door. "Thank you again. Let's meet again soon Raylin." Lyra said and leaves as well. Raylin looks on. "You want to go with them don't you?" Her dad asks. "But what about you?" Raylin asks.

"I'll be fine, here." He says and hands her a red and black medium bowgun. "But this is." Raylin said. "Go ahead on enjoy yourself." He says. Raylin smiles and puts on her Jaggi gunner armor and places the bowgun on her right side and chases after Zedept and Lyra.

* * *

Outside Cavirdast's North Entrance

Zedept and Lyra are walking north. "Hey, wait!" Raylin's voice said. They turn around and sees Raylin in gunner armor and a bowgun. "Let me join you on your journey." Raylin said. "I say it's a good idea to have a 3rd person." Lyra said happily. Zedept turns away and starts to walk. "You two coming?" Zedept asks as he sees them standing there. They both get happy and catches up to him.


	5. Hunt 4

Hunt 4: Battle Against the King and Queen

It's been a week since Raylin joined Zedept and Lyra. They're traveling north to Orinvasfer to get a boat and head to the Northern Continent.

* * *

Mountain Forest: Mid-Day

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are walking through a forest, looking for a clearing. "This is a thick forest." Raylin said struggling to get through. "It will be hard to hunt in this." Lyra said struggling as well. "Just keep moving." Zedept said as he gets through easily. "Hey, wait up!" Lyra said. "Just follow my steps." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin looks down and sees his footprints. They follow his prints and easily catches up to him. They see Zedept standing there past the think trees.

"Why did you stop?" Raylin asks. Zedept signals 'quiet'. They look through the trees and sees a Qurupeco by the river. "Are we going to hunt it?" Raylin asks softly. Zedept nods. "It's weak to ice and water attacks." Zedept says softly. "So it's up to me then?" Lyra asks softly. "I'll distract it and you'll slice its sack to it can't call for backup." Zedept says softly to Lyra. "And you'll back her up with paralyze and water shots." Zedept tells Raylin softly. "Got it." Raylin says as she loads her paralyze shots. Zedept sneaks around to its back. He grabs his greatsword and rushes to Qurupeco. He swings and hits its tail.

The Qurupeco screeches and turns around and sees Zedept. He smiles. "Raylin!" He says. Raylin pops up and fires 4 paralyze shots and paralyzes the Qurupeco. "Lyra!" Zedept says. Lyra appears and they destroy its red sack and its flints on its hands. The paralyze wears off. It tries to fly away when Raylin shoots its head with water shots and it falls. Zedept and Lyra slashes at its wings. Qurupeco gets up and tries to run away when Zedept runs after it and swings his greatsword at its feet and trips it.

Lyra jumps from a tree and stabs her long sword into it and kills it. "We did it!" Raylin says as she walks over to them happily. "That was easier than usual." Lyra says as she sheathes her sword. Zedept puts his greatsword away and doesn't say anything. After Lyra and Raylin finish carving the Qurupeco, they continue walking.

After 10 minutes, Zedept stops. "What's?" Lyra said before Zedept puts his hand over Lyra's mouth. Zedept looks around and then pushes Lyra and Raylin and pulls out his greatsword and blocks a fireball that falls from the sky. The blast pushes him back some. "What was that?" Raylin asks. Suddenly a load roar comes from the sky. They look up as a red dragon lands in front of them. "That's a Rathalos." Raylin says shaking. "Crap." Lyra said. "Careful, if a Rathalos is here." Zedept said. "Then a Rathian can't be far." Lyra said as she looks around. Lyra sees a fireball heading for Raylin and pushes her out of the way and they both avoid the fireball as a Rathian appears. "You two take care of Rathian, I got the Rathalos." Zedept said as he keeps his eyes on Rathalos.

"You think we can take her?" Raylin asks. "Yes." Zedept said and Rathalos charges Zedept. Lyra pulls out her long sword. "Rathian is weak to thunder and dragon shots. You got any of those?" Lyra asks. "Just thunder shots." Raylin said. "Good, use them until you're out of those, then use whatever you have left." Lyra said and then charges Rathian.

Rathalos flies up and does a triple fireball blast and Zedept dodges 2 of them and blocks the last one. Zedept looks up and doesn't see Rathalos. "Where'd it go?" Zedept asks himself and looks around.

Lyra keeps missing her swings and Raylin's shots are barely hitting her. "Damn it." Lyra said. Rathian flies up and front flips over and swings her tail and it hits the ground in front of Lyra. "Ahhh!" Lyra says as she gets sent flying backwards. "Lyra!" Raylin says as she rushes over to her while loading a shot. "Are you hurt?" Raylin asks. Lyra sees Rathian charging at them. "Raylin, behind you." Lyra said. Raylin turns around and sees Rathian coming at them.

She puts her gun out and as Rathian was about to attack, Raylin's gun fires out a massive explosion and it sends Rathian back some and stuns it. "Lyra, now!" Raylin says and Lyra runs under Rathian and stabs her in the chest, Rathian roars as it struggles to get the long sword out. Lyra holds it in and Rathian falls on Lyra. Lyra comes out from under Rathian with her long sword in her hand. "We did it." Lyra said exhausted. "Yeah." Raylin says.

Zedept sees Rathalos about to dive bomb him and he jumps out of the way and Rathalos hits some trees. Rathalos gets up and roars at Zedept. Zedept does a 'come get me' motion with his left hand. Rathalos charges at him and tries to bite him multiple times and Zedept swings his greatsword and hits Rathalos multiple times. Rathalos backs off and shoots a fireball at Zedept. Zedept stabs his greatsword into the ground to block the attack.

Rathalos looks around the greatsword and doesn't see Zedept and he looks around as he hears Rathian's roar as she dies. Zedept jumps off a tree and wraps his arms around Rathalos's neck. Rathalos tries to get him off and Zedept struggles to stay on. Rathalos flies up and Zedept takes out his carving knife and stabs Rathalos's neck multiple times. Rathalos roars as his flying gets weaker. Zedept stabs him one more time and Rathalos falls to the ground. Zedept flies off Rathalos when he hits the ground.

Rathalos tries to get up but dies to his injuries. Zedept is lying on his back, panting heavily from the fight. Lyra and Raylin rushes over to him. "Zedept!" Raylin says. Zedept sits up. "I see that you two did it." Zedept says. "Yeah, thanks to Raylin." Lyra said. Raylin blushes. "Is everyone alright?" A male voice asks. They look over and sees a large group of people with carts.

The group sees a dead Rathalos. "I see that you killed the Rathalos that's been terrorizing us." A male says. "And the Rathian is over there." Lyra says and points over her right shoulder. A group of people with a cart goes over and places the dead Rathian on the cart as the other group puts the dead Rathalos on the other cart. "Please, let us thank you by making you some new armor." A female says.

"Thank you, we can use some new armor." Raylin says. "Please, ride on the carts and rest up some." A male said. "Thank you." Lyra said as she and Raylin sits on the cart with the Rathian as Zedept sits on the cart with the Rathalos, with his greatsword next to him. They are taken to a mountain village. The villagers appear and thanks Zedept, Lyra and Raylin for hunting down the Rathalos and Rathian. A small wyverian man with a hammer appears. "So, who needs the armor?" He asks. "Please make some for the females." Zedept says.

The wyverian man looks at Lyra and Raylin. "Looks like your gun got damaged as well." He says. "Yes, that wyvern fire shot I used really busted it up." Raylin says. "I can fix your gun as well." The man says. "Thank you." Raylin says and hands him her gun. "Please, rest up here for the night." A male says. "Thank you, we can use it." Zedept says. "My name is Asmodios. I'm the leader here." A male says. "Thank you for letting us stay the night here." Lyra said.

"You helped get rid of those two dragons for us. It's the least I can do." Asmodios says. "Your armor and new bowgun will be finished by morning." The wyverian says. "Thank you." Raylin says. Zedept and the others ate and rested up for the night.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lyra and Raylin are in their new armor. "This Rathalos armor is nice." Lyra said, looking at her new armor. "And so is this Rathian armor as well." Raylin says while looking at her new gunner armor as well. "And here's your new bowgun." The wyverian man says. Raylin sees that her new bowgun is a mixed of the Rathalos and Rathian. "I call it Cross Fire, it can withstand your wyvern fire shots and it can rapid fire flame shots as well." The wyverian man says. Raylin takes a few stances with it. "It's sweet, thanks." She says and places it on her right side.

"Good thing too about the rapid fire flame shot since we're heading north." Zedept said. "If you're heading to Orinvasfer, there's a path that will take you straight there." Asmodios says. "Thank you that will help us a lot." Lyra says. "Any idea on how far Orinvasfer is from here?" Zedept asks. "3 days." Asmodios says.

"Thanks." Zedept says and starts to walk. "And thank you for wrapping up some of the meat from the Rathalos and Rathian for us." Lyra says and catches up to Zedept. "We better get going, see you again." Raylin says and catches up to Zedept and Lyra. The village waves them off and they continue to travel north to Orinvasfer.


	6. Hunt 5

Hunt 5: The Lighting Sea Dragon

Orinvasfer, the Eastern Continent's most northern city. Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrives in Orinvasfer. "So this is the port city here on Eastern." Lyra said as she looks around. "It's a fishing city as well as a harbor for traveling hunters." Raylin says.

"Let's find a boat that will take us north." Zedept says and they walk around until they find a boat that's heading north. "We finally found one." Raylin says. "There's only one problem." A male says. "What's that?" Lyra asks. "There's been a Lagiacrus that has been taking out all our boats that head north." The male says.

"A Lagiacrus?" Lyra asks. "It's a strong sea dragon, it fires electrical shots and discharges electricity. I fought one on land and barely escaped with my life, and that was on land. In the water, it is way more dangerous." Zedept explained. "Is that how you got the scar?" Lyra asks. "No." Zedept says. "Let's hunt it." Raylin says.

Zedept and Lyra looks at her. "Are you crazy?" Lyra asks. "With the 3 of us, why not?" Raylin asks. "Fine, we'll hunt it." Zedept says after sighing. "Thank you sir." The male says. Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are put onto a hunting boat and set sail to where the Lagiacrus have been spotted.

* * *

Boat: Mid-Day

Zedept and Lyra are at the front of the ship while Raylin is in a room getting her ammo ready. "Why did you take on this quest?" Lyra asks. "With this Lagiacrus in the way, there's no other way to get to the Northern Continent." Zedept answers without looking at her. "You've changed since we were young." Lyra said. "So." Zedept said. Lyra turns away and starts to walk away. "I'll go see if Raylin is done preparing." Lyra says and then goes down into the ship. Zedept just looks forward without saying anything.

15 minutes later, the boat stops. Lyra and Raylin appears and stands next to Zedept. "This is where that Lagiacrus has attacked us." The boat driver said. "Good." A male says. They look behind them and sees a male in knight-like armor, short red hair, black eyes and with a Red Bludgeon Hammer. "Who are you?" Raylin asks.

"Name's Moke and I'm a friend." He says. "Here to hunt the Lagiacrus as well?" Zedept asks. "Yes." Moke says. Suddenly a blue lighting ball flies out of the water and barely misses the boat. They draw their weapons. "It's weak to fire." Zedept tells Raylin. "Got it." Raylin says as she loads her flame shots. The Lagiacrus comes out of the water and roars. "Whoa!" Lyra says as she sees a Lagiacrus for the first time. Raylin fires a rapid barrage of flame shots. Most of them hits the Lagiacrus. It retreats into the water.

"Nice shooting." Moke says. "Thanks." Raylin says as she reloads. Lagiacrus's tail comes out and hits the boat and destroys part of it. Lagiacrus jumps out of the water and the front half of its body lands onto the boat. Raylin fires paralyze shots and paralyzes it. Zedept, Lyra and Moke charge and attacks it. Lagiacrus breaks free from the paralysis and raises its left claw and whacks the boat.

Parts of it falls off and Lyra with it. "Lyra!" Zedept says and stabs his greatsword into the boat and rushes over and barely catches Lyra in time before she falls into the water. Zedept is holding onto Lyra's left hand with his right hand as he uses his left hand to keep him from falling.

"Just let go!" Lyra says. "No!" Zedept says. "Stop being stubborn!" Lyra said. "I can't." Zedept says as he struggles to pull her up. "We aren't even partners!" Lyra said. "Yes we are!" Zedept says. Lyra blushes a little. "You and Raylin are both my partners but more importantly, you are my friends!" Zedept says. Lyra is shocked by what he just said. "We are?" Lyra asks. "Yes, you are a good friend of mine, ever since we were young." Zedept says.

Lyra smiles and helps to pull herself up. Zedept pulls Lyra back onto the ship. "Thanks." Lyra said. "Anytime." Zedept said as he helps her stand up. Lagiacrus jumps out of the water and Zedept pushes Lyra to Raylin. Lyra looks back and sees Zedept smiling as the Lagiacrus takes out the part of the ship where Zedept was standing. "Zedept!" Lyra yells as Raylin holds her back. "He just saved you, don't let his sacrifice go to waste." Moke says. Lyra starts to cry. "Zedept." Lyra says.

* * *

Underwater

Zedept opens his eyes and sees that he's in Lagiacrus' mouth. "_Good thing I had this armor thickened_." Zedept says in his head. Lagiacrus' teeth didn't fully penetrate his armor but enough to have a hold on him. Zedept pulls out his carving knife and stabs the Lagiacrus in his mouth. Lagiacrus opens its mouth and Zedept swims out.

Zedept holds onto his craving knife as he stares down Lagiacrus. Lagiacrus summons out electrical balls around its body as they appear and disappear around it. Zedept swims and dodges them. Lagiacrus does its spinning electrical attack and hits Zedept. "_Good thing I had this armor's resistance improved_." Zedept says in his head.

Zedept flinches as an electrical field appears around him. "_Damn_." He says in his head. Lagiacrus charges Zedept. Zedept swims down and grabs hold of its chest and stabs it multiple times. Lagiacrus roars and swims to the surface as Zedept keeps stabbing it in its chest.

* * *

Boat

Lyra is crying, thinking that she lost Zedept. Lagiacrus appears out of the water and Zedept gets flung off its chest and hits the boat. Lyra looks and sees Zedept, barely standing and coughing out water. Lagiacrus tries to get to him by crawling towards him but dies due to the stabs to its chest. "It's over." Zedept says weakly. Zedept starts to fall backwards and Lyra rushes over and catches him. "Zedept!" Lyra says.

Zedept looks to his right and sees Lyra. "You ok?" Zedept asks. "Yeah." Lyra says with tears in her eyes. Zedept smiles then passes out. "Zedept!" Lyra says. Moke walks over and checks his pulse. "He's ok, just passed out." Moke says. "Lyra, look down." Raylin says. Lyra looks down and sees Zedept bleeding from his cracked armor. "I'll treat his wounds." Moke said and takes Zedept below deck. Lyra just looks in silence.

* * *

Boat Infirmary: 4 Days Later

Zedept wakes up. "You're up." Lyra said. Zedept looks to his right and sees Lyra sitting next to the bed. "Where am I?" Zedept asks weakly. "We're on a different boat heading to the Northern Continent." Lyra said. "And the Lagiacrus?" Zedept asks. "Dead, thanks to you." Lyra said. Zedept puts his head back and closes his eyes. "That's good." Zedept says.

"You're such an idiot." Lyra said. Zedept sighs. "I know." He says with his eyes still closed. "You could've died right there." Lyra said. "But I didn't." Zedept said. "How's my armor?" Zedept asks as he opens his eyes and looks at her. "The Lagiacrus cracked your armor's torso, waist and leggings." Lyra said. "So all I have left are my gauntlets and Master's greatsword." Zedept said.

"Moke was kind enough and left you some Baggi armor for you." Lyra said. "That was nice of him." Zedept said. "How long was I out for anyway?" Zedept asks. "4 days." Lyra answered. "And she wasn't left your side the entire time." Raylin's voice said. They look over and sees Raylin with some food. Lyra blushes. "I see." Zedept says as he sits up slowly.

"Careful or you'll open your wounds." Lyra said as she helps him sit up. Zedept's chest, legs and head is bandaged up. Raylin walks over to them. "I didn't know that you woke up. I'll go and get some for you then." Raylin says to Zedept as she hands Lyra her food. "Thanks Raylin." Zedept said. "I'll be right back." Raylin says and leaves. Lyra places her food down.

"Umm Zedept." Lyra says while blushing. "What?" Zedept asks. "It's about what you said while you was trying to pull me up." Lyra said. "About the partner and friends thing?" Zedept asks. "Yeah." Lyra answers as she looks down. "It's true if that's what you're wondering." Zedept said. "It's not that." Lyra said. Zedept looks at her with confusion.

"A few years ago, I tried out for that exam that dad took, but I didn't have enough money so I tried to get some more by hunting and some of my partners was suggesting by hunting and selling the monsters on the black market to get even more money, I refused to be a part of it and I told the guild leaders about it and they were arrested. They said that I was a part of it, I've been forbidden to take the exam because of them. So even since then, I couldn't trust anyone. I won't form partners and friends because I didn't want to get hurt by people ever again. So when you called me your friend, I was hesitant because I was remembering about it." Lyra explained.

"I'm sorry." Zedept said. Lyra looks at him. "If I didn't leave you when Master died, that would've never happened." Zedept said. Lyra starts to cry. "When the Lagiacrus got you, I thought I lost someone I know." Lyra said. Zedept puts her head on his chest. "I'm here now." Zedept said. Lyra closes her eyes and so does Zedept. Raylin watches everything by the door and smiles. She places the food around the corner and starts to walk away. "Good luck to the both of you." Raylin says and walks up to the boat's deck.


	7. Hunt 6

Hunt 6: The Northern Continent

2 Days after Zedept woke up from his injuries, The gang arrives at the Northern Continent. Zedept slowly walks onto the deck wearing the Baggi armor that Moke left for him. "Brr. It's cold." Raylin says shivering. "Welcome to the Northern Continent. It's also been called The Land of Ice." Zedept said. "You seem ok." Raylin says.

"This Baggi armor is keeping me warm. Let's go into town and get some furry hides for you two." Zedept said. "What about the one you gave me?" Lyra asks. "That's only for sleeping. You need one for traveling." Zedept said. They go into town and get some traveling furry hides and a map of the continent. Zedept looks north towards one of the giant mountains and places his left hand over his scar. "_I'm back. Let's see if you're still here_." Zedept said in his head.

"Everything alright?" Raylin asks. Zedept takes his hand off his scar and looks to Raylin. "Yeah, just thinking." Zedept said. Lyra walks over to them. "Ok, the villagers said that we should head for." Lyra said before Zedept interrupted her. "Abagret." Zedept said. Lyra is shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Lyra asks. "I sent 2-3 years on this continent." Zedept said. "Makes sense." Raylin says. "What do you mean we can't travel to Abagret?" A male asks loudly. Zedept and the others go over to where the commotion is at.

"The path is closed." A guild person said. "What's going on?" Zedept asks. "The path that leads to Abagret's checkpoints, monsters have been spotted on the path so the Guild has closed the path to all civilians." The guild person said. Zedept looks at Lyra and Raylin and they both nod yes. "Then we'll escort them through the path." Zedept said. "Then you must be hunters." A female civilian says. "Yes." Lyra said. "Alright, I'll let you hunters escort them to the checkpoints. All of the hunters here are at Abagret at the moment so it's up to you 3." The guild person said.

"You can count on us." Zedept said to the guild person. "Lyra, Raylin, you two take the rear and I'll take the front." Zedept said. "Understood." Raylin says and walks over to the group of civilians. "Don't push yourself, your wounds haven't fully healed for a hard hunt." Lyra said. "I know, hopefully we only run into Baggis." Zedept said and then he looks towards the mountains. "Is there something you want to share?" Lyra asks. "I'll explain later, let's get ready." Zedept says and walks to the group of civilians.

Zedept and the gang starts to escort a group of 10 civilians and 2 carts with supplies. After walking for 20 minutes, they arrive at the 1st checkpoint with no problems. "So far, so good." Raylin said. They leave and head to the 2nd checkpoint. They arrive at the 2nd, 3rd and 4th checkpoints without any problems. "Only 3 left." A male civilian said. Zedept looks around. "Anything wrong?" Lyra asks. "We've been followed since the 2nd checkpoint." Zedept said. Lyra looks around. "I don't see anything." She says.

"The path up ahead is going to have everyone in single file so I need either you or Raylin in the middle." Zedept said. "Alright." Lyra said and goes to tell Raylin. Zedept looks up to the top of the surrounding cliffs. "Very smart of you, you Great Baggi." Zedept said to himself. They start to walk to the 5th checkpoint with Raylin in the middle of the escort. After 10 minutes, a Great Baggi jumps down in front of Zedept with 4 Baggis. Raylin gets on top of the supplies to get a good angle on them. 5 Baggis jump in front of Lyra.

"Looks like you was right." Lyra said to Zedept. "Yeah and we really can't swing our swords in this small of a space." Zedept said as they draw their weapons. The escort is in a space big enough for the Baggis to attack and small enough to limit their swings to downward and upward swings for Zedept and similar for Lyra except for a poking motion as well. Lyra attacks the Baggis and Raylin helps her. Zedept is keeping the Great Baggi at bay. Lyra kills the last Baggi that's there. "I'm coming!" Lyra said. "Stay there! There might be more coming." Zedept says.

Lyra turns around and sees more Baggis. "Damn." Lyra said. Raylin turns to Zedept. "Duck!" Raylin says. Zedept ducks down and Raylin releases a rapid barrage of flame shoots and kills the Great Baggi. The Baggis run away. Zedept puts his greatsword away. "Great job." He says and then passes out.

40 minutes later, Zedept wakes up. "What happened?" Zedept asks himself. "You opened some of your wounds and passed out." Lyra said. "I see." Zedept says. "We made it to the last checkpoint before dark." Raylin said. "After we killed the Great Baggi, the path became clear and the guild sent some hunters to help us." Lyra said. "That's good. I'm tired." Zedept said. "Then get some more rest." Raylin said. Zedept smiles and falls back asleep.


	8. Hunt 7

Hunt 7: Zedept's "Scar"ed Past

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrives in Abagret. "We made it." Raylin says. Zedept starts to walk. "Where are you going?" Lyra asks. "The guild." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin follows him and the arrive in front of a large building and half it is in the mountain's side. "Let's go." Zedept said.

They enter the guild. Zedept walks up to a hunter. Lyra and Raylin watches Zedept as he talks to a hunter. Zedept walks back to them. "Go and take a seat. I have something to take care of." Zedept says. "Ok." Lyra said as they sit down.

Zedept walks over to a female in Barioth armor. "I hear that you're the best informant here." Zedept said in a deeper voice. "Depends who's asking." The female says as she takes a drink. "I am." Zedept says in that deeper voice. The female turns around and sees Zedept. "Well I'll be damned, you're back." The female says as she stands up and hugs him.

Lyra and Raylin watches this occur. "They sure are friendly with each other" Raylin says. Lyra stares with a mad look on her face. "How's it going?" Zedept asks in his normal voice. "Good, so I'm guessing you're calling it in then?" The female asks. "Yeah." Zedept says. "Then follow me." She says and they walk into the back.

"I wonder what that is about." Raylin says. Lyra gets up and follows them. Zedept and the female walks into a room. Zedept sits on a couch-like object while the female sits in a chair. "When did you get back to the Northern Continent?" The female asks.

"Yesterday." Zedept says. "Last I heard, you was in the Southern Continent and you had Garuga armor." The female says. "A Lagiacrus destroyed my Garuga armor and I was given this Baggi armor to replace it." Zedept said. "I see. You're lucky that you're alive." The female said. "Yeah." Zedept said. He then looks towards the curtain door. "Do you have a Stone on you?" Zedept asks. The female hands him a Stone. Zedept throws it through the curtain.

"Ow!" Lyra's voice said. "Quit hiding you two and get in here." Zedept said. Raylin and Lyra walks in with Lyra holding her head with her right hand. "Sorry about that Zedept." Raylin says. "Sit down." Zedept said angrily. Raylin and Lyra sits down. "Friends of yours?" The female asks.

"Yeah." Zedept said. "Hello, I'm Raylin." Raylin says. "And I'm Lyra." Lyra says as she rubs her head. The female takes off her helmet and reveals a shoulder length, purple spikey hair and purple eyes. "I'm Kristia, Abagret's top informer." Kristia says placing her helmet on a desk. "How do you two know each other?" Raylin asks.

"Should I tell it or should you?" Kristia asks. "I will." Zedept said. They all look at him. "It happened a few years after Master's death." Zedept started.

* * *

Flashback – Snowy Mountain, Northern Continent, 7 years ago

Zedept is walking alone through a snowy mountain in Kut-Ku armor and a Golden Eclipse Sword and Shield. (The Sword and Shield was given to him.) "I wonder how much longer I have to walk until I get to Abagret?" Zedept asks himself. A sudden snow storm happens. "Damn." Zedept says. He looks around and enters a small cave. "That was sudden." He said as he watches the snow storm. He pulls out a Hot Meat and eats it to stay warm. The storm dies down. He steps out and continues walking.

After 20 minutes of walking, he hears a roar. He pulls out the sword with his right hand and looks around. A load thud comes from behind him. He turns around and sees a Tigrex. He gulps. The Tigrex stares him down. "_Must not be afraid_." He says in his head. The Tigrex roars and charges. Zedept dodges and slashes at the front claws as well. Tigrex turns around and continue charging. Zedept dodges again and hits his back against a wall. Tigrex charges one more time.

Zedept smirks and dodges to the left. Tigrex's jaw gets stuck and Zedept charges at it and slashes at its face. Tigrex breaks free with a slash mark over its right eye. "Looks like I blinded its right eye." Zedept says. Tigrex charges and slashes its claw. Zedept went to dodge it but Tigrex saw it coming and did a second slash with its left claw and slashes Zedept's left eye. Zedept puts his left hand over his eye. "Damn it, it got payback." Zedept said exhausted while holding his left eye.

Tigrex walks towards him. Zedept backs up until he feels the edge of the cliff. Zedept does a quick look to his right and back to Tigrex. Tigrex jumps and lands in front of him and forces Zedept to fall off the cliff. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Zedept screamed on the way down. Zedept hits the cliffside multiple times on the way down before landing at the mountain's base. Zedept lands on his front side with the right side of his face in the snow. Zedept slowly lifts his head and sees a figure running towards him. He passes out.

* * *

Kristia's Room – 3 Days Later

Zedept wakes up and sees that he's in a room. "Where am I?" He asks. "Abagret's guild's information room." Kristia said. Zedept looks to his right and sees a purple haired female in Blango armor. "Who are you?" Zedept asks. "Name's Kristia and I work here at Abagret." She says. "Abagret?" He asks. "Yes." She says. Zedept tries to sit up.

"Careful or you'll open your wounds." Kristia says. "How did I get here?" He asks. "I saw you fall from the mountain and I rushed over to where you landed and I carried you back here and dad tended to your wounds." Kristia explained. "Thank you." Zedept says. "Now you owe me." Kristia said. "Fine." Zedept said. "What's your name?" Kristia asks. "Zedept." He says. "Nice to meet you." Kristia said.

* * *

Present Day

"And after that, she helped me out while I stayed here and I paid her back and now she owes me something." Zedept finished. "And I see that you switched over to a Greatsword now." Kristia said. "Yeah and I'm here to use that favor." Zedept said. "Let me guess, that Tigrex right?" Kristia asks. "No." Zedept said. Kristia is surprised by that.

"If it's not about that Tigrex then what?" Kristia asks. "I need information on a monster that's been called 'Master of Elements'. Think you can get any info for me?" Zedept says and asks. "Master of Elements huh?" Kristia asks. "Yes." Zedept answered. "I know that's it's only a legend but you actually believe that it exists so I'll help you." Kristia said. "Thank you." Zedept said as he bows.

"It will take a few days to hear from the other informants on the other continents so rest here until then." Kristia said. "Thank you, we will." Lyra said. " I'll arrange some rooms for the 3 of you." Kristia said. "Thanks." Raylin says. "We might get a lead now." Lyra said. "Let's hope so." Zedept said.


	9. Hunt 8

Hunt 8: Old Rival

It's been 4 days since Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrived in Abagret and meet Kristia.

A Guild Room: Mid-Day

Zedept is laying on a couch with his hands behind his head on one arm of the couch and his feet on the other arm of the couch with his greatsword leaning on the wall next to the couch. Lyra is sharpening her long sword while sitting on a chair. Raylin is preparing more ammo for the trip. "What's taking so long?" Lyra asks frustrated. "Chill out." Zedept said with his eyes closed. "Why should I?" Lyra asks.

"Think about it like this, you've learned how to use your ice element better here and Raylin learned how to make ice shots." Zedept said with his eyes still closed. "Ok, you got a point there." Lyra said. "I know." Zedept said as he turns onto his left side. "Why do you sleep most of the day?" Raylin asks. "It's to conserve heat and energy. With the cold up here, it's better to sleep most of the time." Zedept answers. "Oh, that makes sense." Raylin says. 5 minutes later, Kristia walks in. "Good, you all are here." Kristia said. "Any clues?" Lyra asks.

"One of my informant friends from the Western Continent thinks that they may have a clue but you'll have to go there and meet their guild leaders." Kristia said as she sits down on a chair. "The Western Continent." Lyra said. "The Land of the Great Lava Sea." Zedept said. Raylin and Lyra looked over at Zedept. Zedept turns over and sits up. "The Western Continent is a volcanic land where about 1/3 of the land is covered by lava. All the hunters there are masters of the fire element and it's also where tough monsters live." Zedept explained.

"So we go from extreme cold to extreme hot, great." Lyra said. "You and Raylin have fire armor so you'll be fine but I'm in ice armor so I have to be careful." Zedept said. "Any idea on how long it will take to get there?" Raylin asks. "It'll take 5 days to walk to the port that will take you there and then it's a 2 week boat ride." Kristia said. "That's a long time." Raylin says. Lyra looks over to Zedept but he's not there. "Where did he go?" Lyra asks. Kristia and Raylin look and sees that Zedept left and took his greatsword.

* * *

Abagret Streets

Zedept is walking through the streets and heading towards an exit. "It's been a long time but this time, I'm going to finish this for good." Zedept said as he looks up a mountain and starts walking.

* * *

Guild Room

Kristia, Raylin and Lyra are looking at maps of the Western Continent. A person enters the room. "Kristia, someone saw Zedept heading towards Scarred Mountain." The person said. Kristia eyes widened. "What's Scarred Mountain?" Raylin asks. "It's where Zedept kept hunting that Tigrex. Due to the fact that they always fought on that mountain, we decided to rename it to Scarred Mountain." Kristia said. "Why are we just standing here? We need to catch up to him." Lyra said. "Yeah, I'll guide you up the mountain, let's go." Kristia said and the 3 of them leave and heads to Scarred Mountain.

* * *

Scarred Mountain Summit.

Zedept is walking up the mountain. He looks around. "This is the spot where it started." He said as he stops. "According to Kristia's files, it always comes this way around this time." He said. He now waits. 10 minutes later, Kristia, Lyra and Raylin catch up to Zedept. "I knew that we'll find you here." Kristia said. "You shouldn't of brought them here." Zedept said not facing them. "We're partners, that what we're here for." Raylin said. "And more importantly, we're friends." Lyra said. Zedept closes his eyes and smiles a bit. "Thank you both but this is my fight and my fight alone, ok?" Zedept said and asks.

"Ok." Lyra said. A roar came from nowhere. Raylin and Lyra are looking around as Zedept and Kristia just stand there. A large black figure starts to appear through the snow. They stare at the figure as it gets clearer. The figure stops and the snow stops falling and reveals a scarred and busted up Tigrex. Lyra and Raylin just stare at it since it's their first time seeing a Tigrex this close. "It's been a long time." Zedept said to the Tigrex. Tigrex looks at him. Zedept takes off the hat to reveal his hair. Tigrex got into attack position.

"So now you recognize me." Zedept said. Tigrex let out a series of low roars as it was talking to Zedept. "I'm here to finish this for good." Zedept said as he grabs his greatsword and gets ready to hunt. "You 3 take cover." Zedept said not taking his eyes off Tigrex. Kristia takes Lyra and Raylin to a safe spot to watch. Zedept and Tigrex stare at each other. Tigrex makes the first move by slamming its right claw into the snow and throwing 3 snowballs at Zedept. Zedept dodges them and charges. Tigrex charges forward and does its spinning tackle. Zedept quickly guards and get set back and Tigrex goes back to where it was.

"Damn, I see that you learned some new moves." Zedept says to Tigrex. Tigrex does a series of low roars, like it's trying to tell Zedept something. Zedept charges. Tigrex raises its head up and does a load roar. Zedept stops suddenly and plugs his ears and closes his eyes. "That's load." Raylin says covering her ears. Tigrex jumps and Zedept opens up his eyes in time to block it but gets pinned down with his greatsword blocking Tigrex's claws. "Damn, not like this." Zedept said in his head. Tigrex goes to bite Zedept's head.

Suddenly a series of small yelps came and Tigrex stopped and looked where it was coming from as well as the gang. They see 3 baby Tigrexes. Tigrex gets off Zedept and walks over to the babies. Zedept gets up. "Now that explains why you didn't want to leave that area, you was protecting them." Zedept said as he gets up. Tigrex lets out a low roar. "She's been trying to tell you that." Kristia said. "You know I can't understand monsters like you." Zedept said as he puts his greatsword away. "Hold on, how do you know the this Tigrex is a female?" Lyra asks. "Female Tigrexes have longer horns than the males." Zedept said. "Oh." Lyra said. The baby Tigrexes heads towards the gang. The babies just look at them with weird looks.

Raylin goes to pet one when Tigrex growls and Raylin stops. Zedept grabs his greatsword. Tigrex growls at him. Zedept walks to a mountain wall and leans his greatsword on it and walks away from his greatsword. Tigrex stops growling. "Do the same thing." Zedept said to them. They takes their weapons and lean them with Zedept's weapon and walks away from them. "Ok Raylin, it's safe now." Zedept said as he stares at Tigrex. Raylin slowly bends down and touches one of the babies. It does a little yelp roar. "So cute." Raylin says. Lyra and Kristia bends down and touches the other 2 babies. Zedept walks over to Tigrex. They stare at each other. Zedept places a few of his right fingers over his scar.

Tigrex moves its head to have its scar towards him. Zedept places his left hand on Tigrex's scar. "We both have scarred each other." Zedept said. Tigrex does a low growl. "This rivalry is done." Zedept said as he takes his hand off Tigrex as well as his scar. Tigrex looks at him. "Go and raise your kids and lets meet again soon." Zedept said. Tigrex lowers its head. Zedept places his right hand on its head. "Goodbye, my old rival." Zedept said. Tigrex raises its head and does a low roar and the babies run over to Tigrex and they walk off into the mountain.

Kristia walks up to Zedept. "Looks like it's over." She said. "Yeah, now we're even." He said. "Yep and now I know why Tigrex has been avoiding hunters." She said. "Let's go back, we have a long trip ahead." He says as he walks over to his greatsword and places it back on his back. Kristia, Lyra and Raylin do the same thing and heads back to town.


	10. Hunt 9

Hunt 9: Western Continent

Kristia takes Zedept, Lyra and Raylin to the Northern Continent's most western port. "Thanks for taking us here." Raylin says. "Of course." Kristia said. "How about you join us and be our 4th member." Lyra suggests. "Thanks but I have to stay here." Kristia said. Raylin and Lyra get aboard the ship Kristia got prepared for them. "Kristia." Zedept said and Kristia looks at him. "Thank you for everything." He said.

"That's what friends are for." She said. Zedept looks at Raylin and Lyra. "Friends huh?" He asks. "Treat her kindly ok." Kristia said. Zedept's face turns red. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Kristia chuckles. "Good luck on your journey and take care." She said and gives him a kiss on his right cheek and runs off. "Hey!" He yells. "See you next time!" Kristia says waving while running. He smiles and gets aboard the ship.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrive at the Western Continent. "It's so hot here." Lyra says. "Take a cold drink." Zedept said. Lyra pulls out a cold drink and feels better. "We better be stocked on those while we're here." Raylin says. A female walks up to them. "Excuse me." She says. They look at her and sees a female in Agnaktor armor with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes. "You must be Zedept, Lyra and Raylin, correct?" She asks. "Yes and you?" Zedept replies. "I'm Misaki." She said. "Are you the informant?" Lyra asks. "No but I'm here to escort you to Novastag's guild." Misaki said.

"Novastag?" Raylin asks. "This continent's capital." Zedept said. "Correct." Misaki said. "What's with the bag?" Lyra asks. Misaki looks down and to her right. "This is for Zedept." Misaki said. Zedept walks over and opens the bag. "This is." He said shocked. "It's new armor for you, since you're in the Great Lava Sea continent, it's better for you to have this armor than Baggi armor." Misaki said. Zedept pulls out Tigrex armor and takes off the Baggi armor and puts on the Tigrex armor. "The guild has even improved its fire resistance to be safe." Misaki said.

"That will help." Zedept said. "If this is the continent of fire, then why is this area have some green?" Lyra asks. "The non-volcanic areas have fertile soil so we can grow some vegetables and raise stock." Misaki explained. "Oh." Raylin says. "We better get going before the monsters start to hunt." Zedept said. "Yeah we should. We don't want to encounter a hungry monster." Misaki said. They leave and heads towards Novastag.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for this being a short chapter but this was only a meeting chapter.


	11. Hunt 10

Hunt 10: The Blazerica Virus

Zedept and the gang arrive at Novastag's guild. "So this is it?" Lyra asks. "Yes." Misaki said. Zedept looks at Raylin. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah, just fatigued from the walk." Raylin replies. They started to walk up to the guild when Zedept notices Raylin's eyes go blank and she starts to fall over. "Raylin!" Zedept says as he catches her. Misaki runs over and examines her. "Oh no." She says. "Quick, we need to get her inside." Misaki said. Zedept hands Raylin's Cross Fire to Lyra and he puts her on his back and they run into the guild and takes her to the infirmary.

* * *

Guild's infirmary

Lyra is pacing the room while Zedept is sitting on a chair. "_Please don't let it be what I think it is_." He says in his head. A male guild doctor walks in. Lyra runs over to the doctor. "How is she?" Lyra asks. "Bad news, she has the Blazerica (Blaze er ick a)Virus." The doctor said. "I knew it." Zedept said. "You've heard of it?" Lyra asks. "Yeah and I've had it before." Zedept said. "So you know how to cure it as well?" Lyra asks. "No." Zedept replied. "Naturally we would have the cure in stock but we're out of ingredients to make it." The doctor said.

"What are you missing?" Zedept asks. "Let's see, some honey, monster broth." The doctor said. "We have some of those." Lyra said as she pulls out honey and monster broth. "There's one more ingredient." The doctor said. They both look at him. "A Lavasioth's liver." He said. "Lavasioth?" Lyra asks. "Ever heard of a Plesioth?" The doctor asks. "Yeah." Lyra said. "It's like that but with lava instead of water." Zedept said angrily.

"Have you ever hunted one before?" The doctor asks Zedept. "When I lived here last, I hunted one in order to save some one but was betrayed and was almost killed by one." Zedept replied. Lyra looks at Zedept with concern. "Let's go Lyra, we can't afford to waste time." Zedept said and starts walking off. Lyra follows him.

* * *

Volcanic Area

Zedept and Lyra are walking around giant pools of lava looking for a Lavasioth. "Hey Zedept, calm down a little bit and talk to me." Lyra said. Zedept ignores her and keeps walking. Lyra gets mad and pulls out her Frost Razor and runs in front of Zedept and points it at him. "Talk or I'll attack." Lyra said.

"Fine. Years ago when I first arrived on this continent, I was wondering and was about to pass out when some hunters came along and helped me. Comes to find out i had the Blazerica Virus and after they cured me, they taught me how to hunt and they were the first friends I made here. One day one of them got the Blazerica Virus and the rest of us went to hunt a Lavasioth to get its liver and during the hunt, I was tricked and was used for bait and was almost killed because of it. They got the liver and left me to die but I got back up and went back to the guild. I encountered them back at the guild and beat the crap out of them. The person got better but as a result my attitude towards people changed and I didn't trust anyone. I spent the rest of the time alone and with that attitude until I meet you again and you know the rest." Zedept said.

Lyra was shocked by his story and lowered her long sword. "I'm sorry that I forced you to say that story." Lyra said. Zedept sighs. "It's alright." He said. Suddenly, Zedept heard the sound of lava moving fast. Zedept looked to his right quickly and saw a black fin sticking out of the lava. "Cover your ears." Zedept tells Lyra. Lyra covers her ears as Zedept threw a sonic bomb and a Lavasioth jumps out of the lava. "Is that it?" Lyra asks. "Yes." Zedept said as he draws his greatsword.

Zedept and Lyra are keeping their eyes peeled for it. Zedept felt the ground get hot and pushed Lyra out of the way as he jumped back in time to avoid Lavasioth jumping out of the ground. "Aim for its feet and I'll get the head." Zedept tells Lyra. "Gotcha." Lyra said. Zedept attacks its head to distract it while Lyra slashes at its feet. Lavasioth swings its tail and hits Lyra and sends her flying into a wall. "Lyra!" Zedept says and runs over to her.

"You ok?" He asks. "Yeah." Lyra says and tries to stand up but feels pain in her leg and falls back down. "You're too injured to fight." Zedept said. Lyra sees the Lavasioth about to launch a fire ball. "Look out!" Lyra yelled and Zedept turned around and blocks the attack. "Hand me Frost Razor." Zedept says. "Why? You're a greatsword user." Lyra says. "I've done some duel sword wielding years ago." Zedept said.

"Ok then." Lyra says and hands him her long sword. Zedept places his greatsword in his left hand and takes Lyra's long sword in his right hand. "Try to get to some cover but don't overdo it." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra said and she crawls and gets behind some rocks. "Now it's you and me." Zedept said as he stares down the Lavasioth.


	12. Hunt 11

Ch. 11: Zedept's Dual Wield and Their First Clue

Volcanic Area

Zedept is holding his greatsword in his left hand in a back grip style and Lyra's long sword in his right hand. Zedept walks towards Lavasioth and it does a fireball attack. Zedept swings his greatsword and blocks it while still walking showing no fear. Lavasioth does a small roar. Zedept charges. Zedept does a cross slash but Lavasioth jumps up and slams down. Zedept dodges in time. Lavasioth swim charges Zedept and Zedept dodges but Lavasioth does a sudden turn and heads towards Zedept. Zedept smirks and places his greatsword over his entire left side at an angle and the Lavasioth swim over it and Zedept slashes it with Lyra's long sword as it goes over him.

Lavasioth flops around. Zedept flips his greatsword to a normal grip style and charges it and thrusts his greatsword into its neck. "Die so my friend can live!" Zedept says and then thrusts Lyra's long sword into its head through its mouth. Zedept pushes the weapons trough Lavasioth all the way in and kills it. "Great job." Lyra says sitting on a rock. Zedept places his greatsword on his back on places Lyra's long sword on the ground.

"Thanks." Zedept said and then carves out Lavasioth's liver. He then picks up Lyra's long sword and walks over to Lyra. "Hand me your sheath." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra said confusingly. Zedept sheathes Lyra's long sword and places it on his back and picks Lyra up in bridal style. "Wha.. What are you doing?" Lyra asks while blushing. "You can't walk so I'm going to carry you back." Zedept said. "Al.. alright." Lyra said and Zedept carried her all the way back to Novastag.

* * *

Novastag Guild Infirmary

Zedept walks in carrying Lyra. The doctor notices them. "Welcome back." He said. He then notices that Lyra is injured. Zedept places Lyra on a bed. "Are you ok?" The doctor asks Lyra. "Yeah." She replied. "Don't worry about her at the moment, here's the liver." Zedept says and pulls out Lavasioth's massive liver. "This will be enough to last us for 5 months minimum." The doctor said. "Go make the cure, I'll take care of Lyra." Zedept said. "Ok." The doctor said and leaves. Zedept leans his greatsword and Lyra's long sword on a wall and walks over to the medicine area and grabs some things.

"Do you even know what you're grabbing?" Lyra asks. "Don't trust me?" Zedept asks as he walks over to her. "I do." She replies. "Ok then." Zedept says and then he takes off Lyra's right leg armor revealing massive bruising around the ankle and the back of her leg. Zedept examines her leg. "Tell me if this hurts." He said as he touches the back of her leg. Lyra flinches. "Yeah." She says. "Knew it." He said. "What?" She asks. "It's broken, Lavasioth must have sent you flying hard into that wall and your leg must have hit it hard." He said. "Yeah, that would explain it." She said. Zedept then takes out some medicine and pours it on a towel and places it on her leg.

Lyra jumps from massive pain. "Hold still, you have some cuts back here and you don't want it get infected here." Zedept said. "I'll try not to." She said. "Lay on your back." He said. Lyra lays on her back and Zedept lifts her leg up some and cleans under it. He then lays it so he's in-between her legs. Lyra blushes a deep red but Zedept continues cleaning the side of her leg. Zedept finishes and wraps it up and then places 2 long and thick sticks on each side of her leg and wraps it up even more. "The sticks are to prevent you from bending your leg, it's broken and your ankle is swollen. We're stuck here for a while anyways so Raylin can recover once she gets the cure." Zedept said.

"Thanks, you sure know a lot." Lyra said. "I had to learn since I was traveling alone." He said. "Might as well take off the armor to be more conferrable." He said. "Ok." She said and then takes off her Rathalos armor. Her undergarment is a top that goes from her neck to the middle of her stomach and is sleeveless, leggings that go from her waist down to right above her knees and sleeves that reach from her elbows to her wrists and its color is black. The doctor returns 5 minutes after Zedept finishes treating to Lyra's wounds. "Here's the cure." The doctor said and injects it into Raylin. "Now we wait." Zedept said.

* * *

Approx. 5 Hours Later

Lyra is sleeping while Zedept is sitting in a chair that's in-between the 2 beds with his head cocked a little cause he's asleep. Raylin starts to wake up. "Where… where am I?" She asks. "The infirmary." The doctor said. Raylin sits up. "The infirmary?" Raylin asks. The doctor places his right index finger over his mouth and points over to Zedept and Lyra. Raylin looks over and sees them both asleep. Raylin nods giving a 'I see' look. The doctor went over to her and hands her a piece of paper explaining what they did while she was passed out. Raylin closes her eyes and smiles. "_Thanks a lot you two_." She says in her head.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Zedept and Lyra wake up and they see Raylin sitting up and looking out the window. "I see that it worked." Lyra said. Raylin looks over at them. "Yeah. The doctor told me what you two did for me and about the virus I had." Raylin says. "You're cured and that's what matters." Zedept said. Raylin sees Lyra's leg wrapped up. "Should I even asks?" Raylin asks Lyra. "I got busted up hunting that Lavasioth." Lyra replied. "Now there's 2 people in the infirmary." Raylin says with a chuckle. "But both of you need to take it easy. We can't continue until the virus is gone from your body and until Lyra's leg heals completely." Zedept said. "And what about you?" Lyra asks. "I'll go and meet with the guild leaders about that clue but that's not until tomorrow." Zedept said. "You sure are going to be busy." Raylin says. "Yeah, now you two get more rest, you'll recover faster the more you sleep." Zedept said. "Ok." Both Lyra and Raylin said as they lay back down and gets more rest.

* * *

The Next Day

Zedept is in the infirmary checking up on Lyra and Raylin. "Isn't it almost time for you to meet with the leaders?" Lyra asks. "They said that they'll send someone to get me." Zedept says. "An I'm here." A female voice said. They look and sees Misaki. "Time to go Zedept." Raylin said. "I'll be back." Zedept said and leaves with Misaki.

* * *

Guild Leader's Room

Zedept is standing in the middle of a big room surrounded on 3 sides by a bunch of old people. "Welcome Zedept." One of them said. "Thank you." Zedept says and bows. "We understand that you and your friends are looking for a legendary dragon." One of them said. "That's correct sir." Zedept said. "We believe that the dragon you are looking for is called Alatreon." One of them said. "Alatreon?" Zedept asks. "A legendary black dragon, in ancient times it said that its power can evenly rival the legendary might of a Fatalis." One of them explained. "It's even with a Fatalis!" Zedept said shocked. "Yes, but no one has seen an Alatreon in many years, many believe that it doesn't exists anymore." One of them said. "Damn it, our only clue and it might not exists." Zedept said frustrated with his head down.

"Fear not young hunter, there might be hope." One of them said. Zedept looks up quickly. "There's rumor about an island that lies somewhere in the middle of the 4 main continents of our world." One of them said. Zedept eyes widened. "They say that island is home of an ancient shrine that houses the location of where you can find the Alatreon." One of them said. "Where can we find this island?" Zedept asks. "We don't know." One of them said. Zedept looks down. Misaki walks up to him and hands him an old piece of paper. "This has been entrusted to the leaders that once ruled here many years ago." One of them said. Zedept takes it. "It may help you." One of them said.

"Go to Garetaten and show that to the guild leaders there." One of them explained. "Garetaten? The Southern Continent's most powerful city and guild?" Zedept asks. "Yes, if you show them that piece of paper and this letter." One of them said as Misaki pulls out a letter and hands it to Zedept. "They will help you." One of them said. Zedept takes the letter. "Thank you all." Zedept said as he bows. "Of course and stay here as long as it takes for your friends to heal." One of them said. "Thank you very much. Excuse me." Zedept said and leaves.

* * *

Novastag Guild Infirmary

Zedept returns after his meeting with the guild leaders. "How did it go?" Raylin asks. "Any clues?" Lyra asks. "Good and yes." Zedept said. They both get happy. "Tell us!" They say in unison. "First off, the monster they believe we're looking for is called Alatreon." Zedept said. "Alatreon?" Lyra asks. "I never heard of that monster before." Raylin said. "Second, they believe that it's no longer alive and that the monster died out many years ago." Zedept continued. They both get down about what they just heard. "So it's over then?" Raylin asks. "There's hope though." Zedept said.

They both look at him. "They told me that there's an island rumored to be in the middle of the 4 main continents and that we should head for Garetaten and talk to the leaders there." Zedept explained. "Garetaten?" Raylin asks. "The Southern Continent's most powerful city and guild." Lyra said. "You've heard of it?" Zedept asks. "Yeah but I never thought that I would have to go there." Lyra said. "We set out when both of you recover. The leaders told me that we can stay as long as we need." Zedept said. "That's great." Raylin said. "_Let's just hope we don't run into "__it" while we're there. There's no way we can stand a chance against "it"__ with our current weapons_." Zedept says in his head.


	13. Hunt 12

Hunt 12: Zedept's Old Team

It's been 4 months since Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrived at Novastag. Raylin has been fully cured of the Blazerica Virus and Lyra's leg has healed completely as well.

Novastag Guild

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are sitting at a table in the main room. "We can finally leave." Raylin said happily. "Yeah, considering that I had a broken leg and you had a virus." Lyra said. Zedept just looks at his drink silently. Lyra looks over to him. "What's wrong?" Lyra asks. Zedept looks at her. "Just thinking." Zedept said. Zedept then stands up. "We better get going." He said. "You're right, we should." Raylin said. They get up and start to leave when Zedept bumps into someone and he fell back and so did the other person. "Watch where you're going!" A male said. "I'm sorry about that." Zedept said.

"Is that you Zedept?" A female asks. Zedept looks at them and recognizes them. "It's you 3." Zedept said in an angry tone. "You know them?" Raylin asks as Zedept gets up. "They're my old team." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin are shocked and looks at them. "Well well, the rookie returns." The male that Zedept bumped into gets up. "I'm not a rookie anymore Calvis." Zedept said to the male in Gravios armor. Calvis takes off his helmet to reveal a short black hair male with green eyes. "We meet again rookie." Calvis said. "I told you that I'm not a rookie anymore." Zedept said in an angry tone.

A hunter in Lavasioth armor removed its helmet and revealed a light blue haired female with blue eyes. "Hey Zedept." She said. "Hi Sky." Zedept said in his normal tone. "You still hold a grudge against us I see." A male voice said in Shogun Ceanataur armor. Zedept look over to the male. "Haben." Zedept said. Haben has brown hair and gray eyes. "So what brings you back here?" Sky asks. "That's none of your business." Zedept said. "That's mean Zedept." Lyra said. "But it's true, our journey has nothing to do with them." Zedept said to Lyra. "I see that you switched to a Greatsword now." Haben said.

"So, your point." Zedept said angrily. "Cool down Zedept." Raylin said. Zedept just stares at Calvis angrily. "You said that you're no longer a rookie right?" Calvis asks. "Yeah." Zedept said angrily. "Then prove it in _it_." Calvis said. Lyra and Raylin are confused. "A Fivureds." Zedept said. "What's a Fivureds?" Raylin asks. "It's a fight between hunters that have a rivalry." Sky explained. "A fight." Lyra said shocked. "Fine by me." Zedept said. The 6 of them headed to the arena.

* * *

Novastag Arena

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are in their dugout-like area with Zedept taking off his armor. "Why are you removing your armor?" Raylin asks. "In a Fivureds, no armor and no weapons and it's purely a fist fight." Zedept explained. "Are these the same ones from that story you told me when we were hunting that Lavasioth?" Lyra asks. "Yes." Zedept answered. "I see." Lyra said and just looked down. Zedept's undergarments is gray and gold colored and the chest area goes from his neck to below his ribs and its sleeves reaches to his elbows and with fingerless gloves, his bottoms go from his waist to right below his knees and with ankle high socks.

Zedept walks out to the middle of the arena where Calvis is waiting. "Let's end this today." Calvis said. "After you left me there to die after the Lavasioth injured me, I can never forgive you and Haben for that." Zedept said angrily as he gets into a fighting stance. "Whatever." Calvis said as he gets into a fighting stance as well. They stare at each other and then they charge. Zedept throws the first punch and Calvis ducks and punches Zedept's stomach. Zedept takes a few steps back and holds his stomach. "I see that you're as strong as ever." Zedept said. Calvis does a 'come at me' motion with 2 fingers.

Zedept charge and goes to punch him again. Calvis moves out of the way but gets kicked by Zedept's left foot. "I knew you was going to move." Zedept said. "Damn." Calvis said. This time, Zedept does the 'come at me' motion with 2 fingers. Calvis charges at Zedept and they exchanges punches and kicks with each other, missing and hitting. After 15 minutes of fighting, Zedept is banged up and has blood coming out of his mouth and so does Calvis. Calvis charges Zedept and hits Zedept in his stomach. Zedept smirks and elbow slams Calvis and then knees him and that knocks Calvis back up and Zedept sweeps at his feet knocking Calvis to the ground. Zedept then pins him with his right foot on both of Calvis's feet, his left foot on Calvis's right hand and his left hand on Calvis's left hand.

"It's over." Zedept said as he raises his right hand in the air. Zedept goes to punch Calvis's head. "Don't do it!" Lyra yelled and Zedept's fist hits the ground next to Calvis's left side and it indented the ground. Calvis sees the indent and is shocked. Zedept stands up. "It's over, I won." He said and then he walks back to his friends. Calvis gets up. "Zedept." He said. Zedept stops and looks at him as Sky and Haben helps Calvis up. "Good fight, I can see that you are no longer a rookie." Calvis said. Zedept looks away and starts to walk back to Lyra and Raylin. "Zedept." Sky said. Zedept looks at her. "If you're still looking for the "Master of Elements", there's a shrine that we found a few months ago that's on the way to the port in the south east that talks about it." Sky said. "Thank you." Zedept said as he puts his armor back on.

"But be careful." Haben said. "Why is that?" Lyra asks. "It's guarded by a legendary dragon that is said to no longer live here." Calvis said. "Thank you for the warning." Raylin said. "Where's it located?" Zedept asks. "Imperial Volcano." Sky said. "Understood." Zedept said. "You trust them?" Lyra asks. "I trust Sky and if she says that there might be a hint there for us then I believe her." Zedept replied.

"Good luck on your journey." Haben said. "Thank you." Raylin said. "Be safe." Sky said. "We will." Lyra said. "Zedept." Calvis said. Zedept looks at him. "I hope that you find that dragon and I hope that you kill it." Calvis said. Zedept turns around and starts walking and gives a thumbs up with his right hand with his arm fully extended out. Calvis, Sky and Haben smile as Zedept, Lyra and Raylin leave. "Good luck my old teammate." Calvis said.


	14. Hunt 13

Hunt 13: Flame Kaiser

It's been 3 days since Zedept fought Calvis and got another lead on Alatreon. Along with Lyra and Raylin, they head to Imperial Volcano.

Somewhat of a Forest: Early Night

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are walking through a small forest area. "How much longer until we reach Imperial Volcano?" Lyra asks. "About 2-3 more days." Zedept replied. "Can we rest for the night? We haven't stopped walking since early morning." Raylin complained. Zedept stopped walking. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin stopped and Zedept went ahead. 5 minutes later, Zedept returned. "We seem to be away from the main hunting grounds of the monsters here so we can rest here for the night." Zedept said. Raylin sits down. "Thank you, my feet are killing me." Raylin said as she rubs her feet.

Lyra sits and leans against a tree. "How's your leg?" Zedept asks. "Even though it's been 4 months since the injury, it still hurts after a while." Lyra said. "It's my fault for making you walk so much." Zedept said. "Don't worry, I know that this involves Alatreon and I'm determined to find this monster as well." Lyra said. "At least let me take a look at it." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra said. Zedept examines Lyra's leg.

"It seems to have healed completely but you can't do a hard hunt yet." Zedept said. "You should become a doctor after we hunt Alatreon." Raylin said. "No thanks, I'm a hunter, not a doctor." Zedept said. Lyra starts to laugh and then Raylin follows. "What's so funny?" Zedept asks. "I was just remembering when dad took us out hunting and you was doing something similar to this and you said the same thing." Lyra said.

Zedept blushes a little. "But that doesn't explain why you're laughing Raylin." Zedept said. "I was laughing because she was laughing." She replied. Zedept walks over to a tree and sits/leans on it. "Let's get some rest." He said as he leans his greatsword on him with his right hand on the handle. "Hey Zedept." Raylin said. "What?" Zedept asks. "What's the name of your greatsword?" She asks. "Now that you mention it, dad never did give a name to that greatsword." Lyra said. Zedept sighs. "When I returned to the village to get this greatsword, the elder gave me a note from Master saying that its name is whatever I decide to name it." Zedept explained.

"So what did you decide to name it?" Lyra asks. "Shikaiza." Zedept replied. "Shikaiza." Lyra and Raylin said in unison. "Got a problem with the name?" Zedept asks. "Not at all." Lyra said. "Nope." Raylin said. "Good, let's get some rest now." Zedept said and then closes his eyes. Lyra and Raylin does the same thing and they all fall asleep.

* * *

Late That Night

Lyra wakes up and sees that Raylin is up. "Raylin? Why are you up?" Lyra asks. "Just doing some quick maintenance." Raylin replies quietly. "Why at this time of night?" Lyra asks. "I'm used to doing maintenance at night back at dad's workshop." Raylin replied. "Ok, just don't be up to late." Lyra said as she yawns. "Before you fall back asleep, I want to ask you something." Raylin said. "What is it?" Lyra asks.

"Do you like Zedept?" Raylin asks with a little blush on her face. "Of course I like him, he's an old friend from childhood." Lyra said. "That's not the like I'm talking about." Raylin said. Lyra's face started to turn red. "Oh you mean that like?" Lyra asks. "Yeah the like like." Raylin said. "I don't know." Lyra said as her face turns red.

"What about you Raylin?" Lyra asks. Raylin's face turned red as well. "A little bit." Raylin replied hesitantly. "So the question remains, who does he care for more." Lyra said. They both look at a sleeping Zedept then at each other. "Let's go back to sleep." Lyra said. "Yeah, I'm done with my maintenance anyways." Raylin said and they both went back to sleep.

* * *

3 Days Later

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrives at Imperial Volcano. "Is this it?" Raylin asks. "Yes, this is Imperial Volcano." Zedept said as they stare at a very tall volcano. "Let's find the path to the top." Lyra said. Zedept nods and the look around and finds the path leading up to the top.

* * *

Imperial Volcano Summit

They arrive at the summit. They look around and Lyra spots a small cave entrance. "That must be the entrance to the shrine." Lyra said. They start to walk towards the cave entrance when the volcano erupts out of nowhere. "Why is it erupting? I thought you said it was inactive?" Raylin asks. "It is inactive." Zedept said. "Didn't Haben and Calvis warn us about a dragon guarding this shrine?" Lyra asks. "So this must be it." Zedept said. A loud roar came from the lava. They back away to avoid being burned. The sound of wings flapping can be heard coming from the lava.

They see a red dragon with 4 legs, 2 curved horns and a red mane. "What is that dragon?" Raylin asks. "It can't be." Zedept said shocked. "You know this dragon?" Lyra asks. "It's the Emperor of Flame, Teostra." Zedept said. The girls look at Teostra. "Can we beat it?" Raylin asks. "I don't think so." Zedept said. Lyra draws out her long sword. "We won't know unless we try." Lyra said. Raylin loads her bowgun. "Let's go Zedept." Raylin said. Zedept smiles and draws his greatsword. "Alright ladies, let's hunt this legendary dragon." Zedept said. Zedept and Lyra charge it. Teostra does a long flamethrower from his mouth. Zedept blocks it while Lyra runs closer to him but is stopped by his heat aura. "That's a strong heat coming from him." Lyra said backing off.

"According to the stories, if you break his horns, his heat aura goes away." Zedept said. "Gotcha." Raylin says as she aims for his horns. Raylin fires but Teostra ducks. "He ducked!" Raylin said shocked. "Lyra, let's distract it while Raylin tries to shoot his horns off." Zedept said. "Understood." They said. Zedept and Lyra charge. Teostra does a claw slap and Zedept blocks it. Lyra slashes at his legs while ignoring the heat aura. Teostra charges at Lyra but she dodges it and then her leg starts to hurt her. "Lyra!" Zedept and Raylin said. Teostra does a flame breath again and Zedept runs in front of Lyra and continually blocks the attack. "_It's hot_." Zedept said in his head.

"Raylin, fire clust shots at his head!" Zedept yelled. Raylin fires 4 clust shots and they all hit Teostra's head and they explode. Teostra roars and jumps back. "One of his horns are gone." Lyra said. Teostra' right horn has been blown off. Teostra roars and gets angry. "His heat aura has gotten bigger?" Raylin asked shockingly while loading her gun. Teostra jumps at them and they all dodge. Tiny flame particles appear around them and Teostra. "What's going on?" Lyra asks. "Crap, everyone move now!" Zedept said. Raylin jumps behind some rocks but Lyra's leg prevents her from moving. "I can't move!" Lyra yells.

Teostra slams his mouth close and explosions happens around him. Lyra screams. Lyra opens her eyes and sees Zedept over her and banged up. "You… ok?" Zedept asks. "Yeah but what about you?" Lyra asks. "I'm alright." Zedept said in pain and breathing heavily. "No you're not, that explosion really damaged you." Lyra said. "I've been through worse." Zedept said. "_That was a lie, that explosion really took a lot out of me_." Zedept said in his head. Teostra goes to run Zedept and Lyra over when explosions happen at his head and it knocks him over. Zedept and Lyra looks over towards Raylin and sees that her gun was fired. "Thanks Raylin." Lyra said.

Raylin gives a thumbs up and continues to fire clust shots at Teostra. Zedept picks Lyra up and carries her towards Raylin. "Rest your leg." Zedept said. "But you're injured." Lyra said. "It's ok cause I have Raylin watching my back." Zedept said as he walks back towards Teostra. "I'm out of clust shots." Raylin tells Zedept. "What about crag shots?" Zedept asks. "I got about 20 left." Raylin replied. "Use them wisely." Zedept said. Raylin loads some. "Gotcha." Raylin says. "Be careful Zedept." Lyra says softly. Teostra charges Zedept and Zedept dodges but Teostra does a turn and heads towards Zedept.

Zedept turns and sees Teostra heading towards him but an explosion knocks him off course and makes him run into a wall. Zedept charges Teostra. "Take this!" Zedept yelled as he thrusts his Shikaiza through Teostra's chest. Teostra roars and then falls over. "Is it over?" Lyra asks. "Looks like it." Raylin says as she puts her bowgun away. Zedept pulls out his greatsword and falls to his left knee while panting hard. Lyra and Raylin walks over to him with Lyra having her right leg bent while leaning on Raylin. "We…. did….. it." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin smiles at Zedept and he smiles back. Zedept gets up and places Shikaiza on his back. They walk over to the small cave entrance and they find a shrine-like area in the back of the cave. "Here it is." Lyra said.

They look at the picture and the text that was under it. "Oh mighty Alatreon, Master of the Elements, Bringer of Destruction, please hear our plea and leave this land, we make this shrine in honor of your mighty power, please leave our land in honor of you oh mighty Destroyer." Zedept read. "So Alatreon is the monster you two are looking for." Raylin said. Zedept looks around the shrine and notices a hidden compartment. "What's this?" Zedept asks. "What did you find?" Lyra asks. "The wording is different but I can read some of it, just give me a few minutes." Zedept said. After reading the wording, Zedept figured some of it out.

"From what I can make there are 4 pieces of papers that were given to guardians to protect the location of Alatreon's worship area where the location of where Alatreon is resting is located." Zedept said. "Do you think that the piece of paper that the Novastag leaders gave you is one of the 4 pieces in that wording?" Raylin asks. "It would make sense." Lyra said.

Zedept falls and leans against a wall. "Zedept!" Lyra and Raylin yell as they knee down. "Looks like I pushed my body too far this time." Zedept said exhausted. "Don't you dare die." Lyra said. "I'm not that injured Lyra." Zedept said. "Are you sure? That was a nasty hit you took for her." Raylin said. "I just need some rest." Zedept said. "Alright, go ahead and rest up." Lyra said. "You deserve it after all." Raylin said. Zedept smiles and falls asleep. "Good night." Lyra and Raylin said.


	15. Hunt 14

Hunt 14: Off to the Southern Continent

It's been 3 weeks since Zedept, Lyra and Raylin hunted Teostra and got another clue on Alatreon. Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are sleeping in a small forest on their way to a port to take them to the Southern Continent.

* * *

Zedept and Lyra's Village: 9 Years Ago

The villagers are gathered in front of a grave. "This is such a tragedy." A female villager said. "How do you think little Zedept feels? He saw his master get killed right in front of him." A male villager said. "And Lyra hasn't stopped crying since then." Another male villager said. "The elder is willing to take them in but little Zedept hasn't left his room since he was brought back." A female villager said. The elder appears with Young Lyra. The villagers moved out of the way and the elder and Young Lyra walked up to the grave. Young Lyra has a blank look on her face like she was dead inside.

As Young Lyra stared at the grave, it started to rain. The villagers left but the elder stayed. After 10 minutes of staring at the grave, Young Zedept comes walking up to the grave. Young Lyra looks over to him. Young Zedept looks back at her with the same blank look on his face. After 5 minutes of them staring at the grave, the elder went to them. "Time to go now." She said. "No." Young Zedept said. "Come on Zedept, you don't want to catch a cold now." The elder said. "No, I won't leave." Young Zedept said. Young Lyra looks at him. "I swear, I swear that I'm going to find this monster and hunt it." Young Zedept said as he clinches his fists.

"Ze… dept." Young Lyra said. Young Zedept looks at her. "I swear that I'm going to avenge Master and hunt that monster no matter what." Young Zedept said. Young Lyra's face started to show some emotion as she smiles. "Thank you Zedept." She says softly as she looks back at her dad's grave. Young Zedept started to cry. He looked up to the sky. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaasssssttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Young Zedept yelled as lighting flashed through the sky.

* * *

Small Forest: Early Morning

Zedept wakes up quickly, panting. "Another memory." Zedept said as he tries to return his breathing back to normal. He looks over to Lyra and Raylin, who were both still asleep. Zedept places his right hand over his face and started to cry. "Master, I miss you so much." He said as he looks up to the sky. Lyra wakes up and looks at Zedept. "Zedept, you're up early." Lyra said as she stretches. Zedept looks at Lyra. "Morning." He said.

Lyra then notices the tears. "Are you crying?" Lyra asks. "I just had a dream about the day that Master died and we were at his grave." Zedept said. Lyra gets depressed. "I still remember that day clearly." She said. Zedept looks down towards the ground. "I also remember that's the day you swore that you would hunt the monster that killed dad." Lyra said. "Yeah, it was." Zedept said. "That's also the day that you mysteriously left the villager without telling anyone." Lyra said. "The elder knew I was leaving, she was the one that gave me her Golden Falchion and the Kut-Ku armor I was in when I met Kristia." Zedept said. "She knew?" Lyra asked, shocked by what Zedept just said.

"Yeah and I asked her not to tell anyone, especially you." Zedept tells Lyra. "But why?" Lyra asks. "Because I didn't want to lose you too." Zedept said. Lyra blushed a deep red. "If I lost you as well as Master, especially at that young age, I would've let a monster kill me." Zedept said. Lyra looks away. "Now it all makes sense." Lyra said.

"I'm sorry if I had you worrying about me all these years." Zedept says. "Sorry doesn't cut it." Lyra said. "I know but that's all I can do right now." Zedept said as he stands up. "Fine, I'll accept it for now." Lyra said as she stands up as well. "I'll go and check the area, stay here and watch Raylin." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra said. After 20 minutes, Zedept returns and Raylin is awake. "How's the path?" Raylin asks. "Clear for now so we better get going." Zedept said. The 3 of them started to head towards the port.

* * *

3 Days Later

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrive at the port. "We've arrived here now we just need to find a boat that's heading to the Southern Continent." Raylin said. "If we have enough money for one that is." Zedept said. "True, considering after we hunted that Teostra, we had to pay for treatment at a nearby village as well as board for 2 nights." Lyra said. "Well now, I didn't suspect to run into you 3 again." A male voice said. They look behind them and sees Moke.

"Hey Moke." Raylin said. "What are you 3 up to?" Moke asks. "Trying to figure out our money to see if we have enough for a boat to take us to the Southern Continent." Zedept replied. "Let me see." Moke said. Zedept handed Moke their cash and Moke counted and handed it back. "That's not enough for the 3 of you here." Moke said. "Damn it." Lyra said. "I figured as much." Zedept said. "Why do you 3 need to head to the Southern Continent?" Moke asks.

"We got a lead on the monster we're looking for and we need to go to Garetaten." Raylin said. "Oh, I'm heading there myself. You can join me." Moke said. "Thank you." Lyra said. "It's no problem at all. I was heading back there anyways so bringing you 3 along won't hurt." Moke said. "So how much will it cost?" Zedept asks. "It's on me, don't worry about it." Moke said. "Thank you so much." Raylin said. Moke brought Zedept, Lyra and Raylin onboard the ship and headed to the Southern Continent.

* * *

Later That Night

Zedept is up on the front of the ship staring at the ocean with Shikaiza in his room and without his armor's helmet, torso and gauntlets on. "Such a nice breeze." He said as the wind blows past him. "Reminds you of the nights we spent of the roof with dad?" Lyra's voice asks. Zedept turns around and sees Lyra in only her armor's leggings and waist, like Zedept is.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does." He said. Lyra joins him. "Hey Zedept." Lyra said, "Hmm, what?" Zedept asks. "There's something I want to tell you." Lyra said as she starts to blush. "And what would that be?" Zedept asks as he looks at her. Lyra suddenly kisses Zedept. Zedept is surprised by this as his eyes widened. Lyra breaks the kiss. She looks down towards her left as she blushes. "I really like you. There, I said it." Lyra said. Zedept is speechless. Lyra runs off and heads below deck. Zedept turns and looks back at the ocean to figure out what just happened.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Raylin walks onto the deck and sees Zedept staring at the ocean. "Can't sleep?" Raylin asks. Zedept turns and sees Raylin in her armor's waist and leggings as well. "Something like that." Zedept said as he stares back at the ocean. "Can I ask you something?" Raylin asks. "Shoot." Zedept said. "Did we meet each other when we were younger?" Raylin asks. "I don't know." Zedept replied.

"Well, dad seemed to know you and it seemed that you was there before." Raylin said. "I was told to go to that place to improve my Sword and Shield I had so we may have meet years ago." Zedept said. "Maybe." Raylin said. Raylin looks at him and blushes a little. Raylin taps on Zedept's right shoulder. Zedept looks over and Raylin suddenly kisses him. Zedept is shocked by this as well. Raylin broke the kiss. "I, uh." Raylin said before she ran away and headed below deck. Zedept stares at the ocean. "First Lyra and now Raylin as well. What am I going to do now?" Zedept said to himself. Moke watched everything happen as he is on a upper deck.

* * *

4 Days Later

They arrive at a port in the Southern Continent. The 4 of them walk off the boat and get traveling cloaks to block the sand from getting into their armor. "Do you know the way to Garetaten?" Moke asks. "Yeah, I know the way." Zedept said. "Alright then, I'll see you there." Moke said as he waves at them and walks off. "So where do we go from here?" Raylin asks. "They're canyons and caves in a certain route, if we take those, we'll stay out of the heat during the day and we can take shelter at night if a sandstorm happens." Zedept said not looking at them. "Ok then, lead the way." Lyra said. "Let's go." Raylin said. "Alright then." Zedept said and they leave the port and started to heads towards Garetaten.


	16. Hunt 15

Hunt 15: The 4th Member

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin have been on the Southern Continent for 5 days now and they arrive at a town. "Where are we?" Lyra asks. "Tavenbast." Zedept replied. "And it's a?" Raylin asks. "Training and blacksmith town." Zedept replied. "Do they have a guild here?" Lyra asks.

"A small one. Let's see if they can house us for a few nights while we restock." Zedept said to them and they head towards the guild. A messy black haired male looks at Zedept. "So that's the white double-edge greatsword once used by Karusai. Looks like I've finally found it." He said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Tavenbast Training School

Link, a 14 year old male with flat yellow hair and brown eyes is in training with his class. "Next up is Link." A male in Blackbelt armor says. Link stands up and is in Genpray armor and has a Bone Axe (Switch Axe). "Ok Link, hit all of the wooden dummies without being hit." The male instructs Link. "Ok." Link said as he pulls out his switch axe. Link swings his switch axe around and then falls on his back and gets hit by the wooden dummies. The class is laughing at him.

"You fail again Link." The male said. Link gets up and walks back to his seat. "Ok everyone, that's it for today. Your final tests will be in 4 days, if you pass, you'll become hunters." The male said. "Yes, about time." A male student said. "I've always wanted to be a hunter." A female student said. The class then gets up and leaves. As Link was about to leave, his teacher calls him over. "Listen Link, I know you can do it." He said. "Easy for you to say Teacher." Link said. "Just trust in yourself, ok?" The male said. "Ok." Link said. Link then left the room. As Link was about to leave the school, a messy black haired man stops him.

"I know how you can get stronger." He said. "How?" Link asks. "There's a white double-edge greatsword that's at the guild, if you can get it and bring it to me, I can teach you how to use it." He said. "Will it help me pass?" Link asks. "Of course." The male said. "Ok, then I'll get it and bring it to you." Link said. Link then left the school as the male has an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Tavenbast Guild

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are eating at a table. "It was nice of Moke to give us some extra money." Raylin said. "Now we can afford to restock on supplies and get a sand boat to take us to Garetaten." Lyra said. Zedept is drinking as he looks at a map. "Figuring out our route?" Lyra asks. "Yeah." Zedept said. Link walks in a spots Zedept's Shikaiza. "_He must be its owner_." Link said in his head. He waits for his chance to take it. Zedept, Lyra and Raylin finish eating and a guild waitress takes the empty plates and cups. "I'm going to ask about what routes to take." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra and Raylin said in unison.

Zedept gets up and walks over to the information counter as Lyra and Raylin talk. "_Now's my chance_." Link says in his head. Link sneaks over and grabs Shikaiza and starts running. "Hey kid! Bring that back!" Lyra yelled. Zedept turns around. "What's going on?" He asks. "A kid just stole Shikaiza." Raylin said. "We better catch him." Zedept said and they run after Link.

After running around town for 30 minutes, Raylin and Lyra meet back up at the guild's entrance. "Any luck?" Lyra asks. Raylin shakes her head and replies. "None." Zedept arrives back at the guild. Lyra and Raylin sees Zedept without Shikaiza. "I see no luck with you two either." Zedept said. They both look down.

"We should've been keeping a better eye on it." Raylin said. "It's ok, we'll find that kid." Zedept said. "But, it was dad's greatsword." Lyra said. "I know, I know." Zedept said. "Are you 3 looking for someone?" A male townsperson asks. "A kid in Genpray armor stole his greatsword." Lyra said. "That's not good." The male said. "Any clues will help." Raylin said. "If the kid was wearing Genpray armor then you want to try the training school, all the students there wear Genpray armor." The male said. "Thank you." Zedept said. They headed to the training school.

* * *

Training School

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin arrive at the school. "Where do we start?" Lyra asks. A male in Blackbelt armor appears. "Need any help with anything?" He asks. "A kid in Genpray armor stole my greatsword and we were told that all students here wear Genpray armor." Zedept explained. "That's not good." The male said. "Did a kid with yellow hair come by here with a white double-edge greatsword?" Lyra asks.

"Not that I've seen but you're welcome to search the school." The male said. "Thank you." Raylin said. They started to search the school. After 10 minutes of searching, they open a door and find Link with Shikaiza. "That's him." Lyra said. Zedept walks over and takes Shikaiza back. "Why did you steal my greatsword?" Zedept asks angrily. "I, just." Link said hesitantly.

Zedept slams his right foot down. "Tell me now!" Zedept said angrily. "Whoa there Zedept, you're scaring him." Raylin said. "I'm sorry." Link said scared. "Sorry doesn't cut it." Zedept said, still angry. "Back off Zedept." Lyra tells Zedept. "Tch, fine." Zedept says as he walks to a corner of the room and leans against a wall. "Ok now, please tell us why you took his greatsword." Lyra asks in a sweet tone.

"Well." Link said and then explained the situation. "So a messy black haired guy with evil looking eyes told you that if you stole his greatsword that he will help you pass your final test?" Raylin asks. "Yes." Link replied. "Do you know anyone that matches that description?" Raylin asks Lyra. "No, I don't." Lyra said. "I do." Zedept said. Lyra and Raylin look at Zedept.

"Who is it?" Lyra asks. "His name is Dr. Floss." Zedept said. "I think I heard that name before." Raylin said. "He's the leader of the underground hunters, they hunt illegally and sell monster parts on the black market as well as rare weapons and armor." Zedept explained. "Rare weapons, like your greatsword?" Lyra asks. "Yes." Zedept said. "I'm sorry, all I wanted was to pass my final test and become a hunter." Link apologizes with his head down.

Lyra and Raylin look at Zedept. Zedept sighs. "Stand up kid." Zedept said. Link raises his head. "Huh?" Link asks. "I said stand up!" Zedept said in a raised voice. Link gulped and quickly stood up. Zedept walked over and punched Link on top of his head. "What was that for?" Lyra asks. "That was for stealing my greatsword." Zedept replied.

Link looked up at Zedept. "When is your test?" Zedept asks. "4 days." Link answered. "We'll train you in the remaining 3." Zedept said. Lyra, Raylin and Link are surprised by what Zedept just said. "Are you sure about this?" Lyra asks. "Yes and what's your name kid?" Zedept asks. "It's Link." Link replied. "Get plenty of rest cause I'm going to train you hard tomorrow." Zedept said. "Yes sir." Link said. Outside of the room, Link's teacher overheard everything. For the next 3 days, Zedept trained Link from dust to dawn with little breaks.

* * *

Training School

The day for Link's final test has come. Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are in the classroom when the students start to enter. "Ok class listen up, we have with us today hunters that have traveled from the Eastern Continent and has been in the Northern and Western Continents as well." The male said. The class was in awe. "If you would please." The male said to Zedept.

"I heard that today is your final test before you become actual hunters." Zedept started. "If you believe in your own abilities." Raylin said. "As well as your partners' abilities." Lyra said. "You will have nothing to fear and you can hunt any monster out there." Zedept said. The class applauded. "We will now start the final test." The male said. They all went to the arena and one by one, the students took the test.

"Last is Link." The male said. Link stood up and entered the arena. Link looked at the class that was in the stands. He then looked at Zedept and Zedept nodded. Link took a deep breath and pulled out his switch axe. The gate opened and out came a Great Jaggi. "Hold on, a Great Jaggi isn't supposed to be in this arena." The male said. "Let him hunt it." Zedept said.

"But a Great Jaggi is too strong for a student." The male said. "Can't you see the determination in his eyes?" Lyra asks. The male looks at Link's eyes. "Alright then." The male said to her. "Link, begin." The male said and Link charged the Great Jaggi. The Great Jaggi goes to bite him but Link dodges and slashes with his switch axe. After hunting for 3 minutes, Link is starting to slow down. "He's slowing down." Lyra said.

"But he's not giving up." Zedept said. Link then switched his switch axe to sword mode. He then charges at the Great Jaggi. The Great Jaggi starts to limp. "Now is my chance." Link said. He charges the Great Jaggi and stabs it in the chest and is still running while pushing the Great Jaggi towards the wall. He slams the Great Jaggi into the wall. "Now, Discharge!" Link yelled as part of his weapon opened up and a blast came from the opened part.

Link pulled out his switch axe and the Discharge killed the Great Jaggi. The class was silent at what just happened. Zedept looked at Link's teacher. "Announce it." Zedept said. "Link." The male said. The class and Link looked at their teacher. "You passed." He said. The class cheered. "Way to go Link!" "Great job!" They said. Link looked at Zedept, Lyra and Raylin. Lyra and Raylin applaud. Zedept gives a thumbs up with his right thumb.

* * *

Later That Day

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are walking to one of the exits. "Are you sure we should leave?" Lyra asks. "Yeah, we spent more time here than necessary." Zedept said. "I hope Link does well as a hunter." Raylin said. "Hey! Wait!" A male voice said. They turn around and sees Link and his teacher. "I wanted to thank you for everything." Link said. "Glad we could help." Lyra said. "I have a favor, please take Link with you on your journey." Link's teacher said. "Why?" Zedept asks. "I believe that his skills will improve a lot if he goes with you." The teacher said. "Damn, I don't want to bring a complete rookie with me." Zedept said.

"Why not? I was a rookie when I joined and look how mush I've improved." Raylin said. "Having a 4th member can't hurt us." Lyra said. Zedept realized that he was being teamed up on. "Ok, fine, he can come with us." Zedept said. "Thank you Zedept." Link said. "Whatever." Zedept said. "Here Link, take this switch axe with you." His teacher said.

They see Link receiving a Bolt Axe (Lagiacrus' starting Switch Axe). "Thank you Teacher." Link said. "Good luck on your journey." The male said. "Let's go shrimp." Zedept said. "Name is not shrimp." Link said as he catches up to Zedept. "Now the group is complete." Raylin said. "Yes it is." Lyra said. "As long as he doesn't slow us down." Zedept said. "I promise I won't." Link said. "Good, now off to Garetaten." Zedept said.


	17. Hunt 16

Hunt 16: The Creators

It's been 2 weeks since Link joined the gang, Link is trying his best to keep up with Zedept and the girls but his inexperience is starting to slow them down.

Canyon: Mid-Day

Zedept and the gang are resting in a small cave after hunting 4 Daimyo Hermitaurs at once. "That was a tough hunt." Lyra said exhausted. "We were constantly evading." Raylin said. "I'm sorry, I'm slowing everyone down." Link said apologizing. "This is why I didn't want to bring a rookie with us." Zedept said cruelly. "Zedept!" Lyra and Raylin yelled. "He's right though." Link said. Lyra and Raylin look at him. "I'm still new to all of this." Link said sadly.

Zedept gets up and walks over to Link. Link looks up, Lyra and Raylin watches. Zedept punches Link on his head and then walks away. "As long as you understand your own limits." Zedept said. "I understand." Link said. "Lyra, Raylin, stay here with Link, I'm going to take a look around and find out where we are." Zedept said as he heads towards the cave's entrance. "Ok." Raylin said. "Be careful." Lyra said. Zedept nods and leaves. After an hour, Zedept returned. "How's it looking?" Link asks. Zedept sighs. "We have to go through the caves to get through the canyon to reach the sand boat port." Zedept said aggravated.

"You don't sound happy about that." Lyra said. "Well, because it will get dark in there and I don't have many spare torches with me and we will most likely encounter monsters that attack from the ceiling so we need to keep an eye out as well as our ears." Zedept explained. "Any idea on how long it's going to take us to get through?" Raylin asks. Zedept looks at Link. "Hopefully no more than a couple of hours." Zedept said. "We better get going then." Link said. "You sure you can keep up?" Zedept asks. "Yes." Link said. "That's the spirit." Lyra said. "Then let's go." Raylin said. The gang leaves the cave and heads towards the canyons caves.

* * *

Canyon: Underground Caves

The gang have been walking through the caves for 50 minutes. "So far no monsters." Link said. "Shhh, keep your voice down. The monsters here have sensitive hearing." Zedept said softly. "Sorry." Link apologizes softly. After walking for 3 minutes, Zedept stopped. "What's?" Lyra asks before Zedept covered her mouth. Zedept is looking around and then he puts out his torch. They stayed quiet and remained still as they hear echoes of monsters' roars.

"Hold hands with each other and follow me." Zedept whispered to everyone. They all hold hands and Zedept leads them away from the roars, thanks to Zedept's eye being used to complete darkness. After 20 minutes, the roars stopped. "I think we're safe now." Zedept said as he relights his torch. "How can you see in that darkness?" Lyra asks. "I spent a long time in complete darkness like this so my eye is used to this type of darkness." Zedept explained. "Oh, that's cool." Link said. "I agree." Raylin said.

"GGGAAAAAA!" A voice echoed. The gang jumped from the sudden noise. "This way!" Zedept said and they run towards the noise. They find 4 hunters and 1 of them is on the ground. "Hang in there!" A male in Jhen Moran armor and Calm Sands (Sword and Shield) said. "What's going on?" Zedept asks. "He got hit with Gigginox poison and we don't have any antidotes left." A male in Ceadeus armor and Barbarian Sharq (Long Sword)said. Link pulls out an antidote. "Here." Link said as he hands it to the male in the Jhen armor. The male then pours it in the mouth on the male in Azure Rathalos armor and Shiny Rathalos Sword (Greatsword).

The male in the Rathalos armor wakes up. "What happened?" He asks. "You took a direct hit from a Gigginox poison ball." A male in Diablos armor and Spirit Dragonwood Horn (Hunting Horn) said. "At least you all are safe." The male in the Rathalos armor said. "Excuse me but who are you 4?" Raylin asks. "Right, I'm Rocks." The male in the Jhen armor said. "I'm Myst." The male in Ceadeus armor said. "I'm Tre (tray)." The male in Diablos armor said. "And I'm Ave." The male in the Rathalos armor said. Rocks, 24 years old, has flat, black hair that reaches down to his shoulders and has brown eyes with a little bit above an average built. Myst, 23 years old, white somewhat spikey hair and dark blue eyes. Tre, 23 years old, short brown colored mohawk, brown eyes and larger arms than normal. Ave, 22 years old, short curly black hair and black eyes. "_Why is it that I know those names?_" Zedept asks in his head. "Thank you for the antidote." Rocks said.

"Glad we can help." Raylin said. "Hold on, I know who you guys are." Zedept said shocked. Everyone looks at him. "You are The Creators!" Zedept said. Lyra, Raylin and Link are shocked at what Zedept said and quickly look at them. "Yep, that's us." Ave said. "You guys are legendary on the Eastern Continent." Lyra said. "Everyone knows who they are." Link said. "Why are you guys here?" Raylin asks. "We're just out for a hunt." Myst said. Rocks then notices Zedept's Shikaiza. "Excuse me, you with the greatsword." Rocks said. "Yes?" Zedept asks. "Your greatsword doesn't look familiar." Rocks said. "That's because it's one-of-a-kind." Zedept said.

"So why are you guys here?" Tre asks. "We're on our way to Garetaten." Link said. "We're heading back there ourselves, you can join us." Ave said. "It would be an honor." Raylin said. "By the way, I'm Zedept." Zedept said. "I'm Lyra." Lyra said. "Raylin." Raylin said. "And I'm Link." Link said. "Now since introductions are over, let's go." Tre said. Zedept and the gang joined The Creators and they head towards Garetaten, hunting cave monsters along the way.


	18. Hunt 17

Hunt 17: The Group's Name and the Great Sand Dragon

Thanks to the help of The Creators, Zedept and the gang got through the underground caves.

Outside the Caves: Early Night

Zedept and the others exited the caves. "It's starting to get dark already?" Raylin asks. "We are farther south." Rocks said. "We should find a place to rest for the night." Myst said. "We should." Tre said. "Any ideas where?" Link asks. "There should be a small tunnel ahead that's big enough for the 8 of us to sleep for the night." Ave said. "Then let's go." Lyra said. They continued walking and found a tunnel for the 8 of them to sleep for the night.

* * *

Tunnel Entrance: Late Night

Zedept is staring at the stars while the others sleep. Ave wakes up and walks over to Zedept. "You're up early." Ave said. "It's hard to sleep with Tre's snoring." Zedept said. Ave chuckles. "Ok, now to be serious, why did you pretend not to know us?" Ave asks. Zedept sighs. "If they knew that I had connections to the most powerful and well known hunting group in this world, I would never hear the end of it." Zedept replied. "Guess you're right about that." Ave said as he looks at the stars as well.

"So why did you come back to this continent?" Rocks asks. Zedept and Ave turns around and sees Rocks. "Remember what I told you guys last time I was here?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, that dragon that killed your master." Ave and Rocks said. "I got a clue and I need to talk to the Garetaten guild leaders." Zedept said. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." Rocks said. "I have a letter from the Novastag guild leaders that will grant me an audience with them." Zedept said as he pulls out the letter. Rocks sees the Novastag's symbol on it. "Ok." Rocks said. Ave yawns. "Let's get back to sleep." Ave says. "Alright." Zedept said. The 3 of them goes back to sleep.

* * *

Garetaten

The 8 of them arrive at Garetaten's western gate(It looks like the online city from Monster Hunter 3 Tri). They get off and Lyra, Raylin and Link are surprised on how busy the city is. "Wow! This place is busy." Link said. "Welcome to Garetaten." Myst said. "We better get back to HQ." Tre said. "Good point." Rocks said. "Do you know where the guild is located?" Ave asks.

"I know where it's at." Zedept said. "Good and here." Rocks said as he pulls out a tarp. "Wrap your greatsword up, you'll draw suspicion to you." He said. "Thanks." Zedept said as he takes the tarp and wraps up his greatsword. "See you soon." Myst said. "See ya." Zedept said and The Creators leave. "Let's head to the guild." Lyra said. Zedept nods. "Better keep an eye on each other, it's easy to get separated here." Zedept said. They all nod and heads towards the guild.

* * *

Garetaten Guild

Zedept and the others arrive at the guild. "Even this place is packed." Raylin said. "Let's go to the counter." Zedept said. They head to the counter and they take a seat. "May I help you." A female guild member said. Zedept pulls out the letter. "I need to speak with the guild leaders. This letter will explain." Zedept said and hands the letter to her.

She reads the letter and calls another female guild member over and whispers into her ear. "Follow me." The other female says. Zedept and the gang follows the guild member up a tower and appears in front of 2 large doors. The female walks over towards the guards and talks to them. "Only the leader can go in." She said. "Wait here." Zedept said. "Ok." Lyra and Raylin said. "Yes sir." Link said. Zedept walks forward and enters through the doors.

* * *

Guild Leader's Room

Zedept enters and walks into the middle. "Who are you?" A male asks. "My name is Zedept. I have a letter for you from the Novastag guild leaders." Zedept said and pulls out another letter. A person in knight armor takes the letter and hands it to the male. The male reads the letter and then looks at Zedept. "I see, so you're after Alatreon?" He asks. "Yes sir." Zedept said. "I'm sorry but you can't have our piece." The male said. "What! Why?" Zedept asks shocked. "You have to earn our piece." The male said. "Sir, may I speak?" The person in the knight armor asks. "_I know that voice_." Zedept said in his head. "Go ahead." The male said.

"You can trust him Sir. I've seen his actions and he's a true, honorable hunter." The person said in a male's voice. "Thank you, Moke." Zedept said. The person takes off the helmet and it reveals Moke's face. "Glad to see you again Zedept." Moke said. "You know him?" The male asks Moke. "Yes Sir, he pushed a friend of his out of the way of a Lagiacrus's attack and took the blow for her." Moke said. "I see." The male said. "Even with my top guardian's vouching for you." The male said. "Top guardian?!" Zedept asks shocked. "I told you I was a friend." Moke said. "As I was saying." The male said.

"I'm sorry sir." Zedept said and bows. "Even with him vouching for you, you still need to prove yourself." The male said. "I understand." Zedept said depressed. A female in knight armor comes in. "Sir, urgent report!" She says. "What is it?" Moke asks. "A Jhen Moran has been spotted!" She says. Zedept, Moke and the guild leader are shocked. "Have The Creators returned yet?" The leader asks. "They have." Zedept answers. "How would you now?" The leader asks. "I was with them until 30 minutes ago." Zedept said. "And where are they?" The leader asks. "Heading back to HQ." Zedept replied.

"Go and request for Rocks, Myst, Ave and Tre to intercept the Jhen Moran before it gets here." The leader said. "Yes sir." The female said and runs out. "Guess that's my cue." Zedept said. "What do you mean?" Moke asks. "If my group helps to repel or kill the Jhen, will that be enough to get the piece?" Zedept asks. "We'll see." The leader says. Zedept leaves the room.

"Sir." Moke said. The leader looks at him. "If he has a letter from the Novastag leaders, why didn't you give him the piece?" Moke asks. "The letter said that he's a worthy hunter but I want to know for myself." The leader said. "But a Jhen, Sir?" Moke asks. "Maybe it's fate working for him." The leader said. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff." Moke said. "I don't." The leader said. Moke chuckles.

* * *

Dragonship Docking Area

Zedept and the gang arrives at the Dragonship. "So all we have to do is repel this Jhen Moran and we'll have another piece?" Link asks. "Yeah." Zedept said. "So you guys are here too I see." Ave's voice said. They turn around and sees The Creators. "Yeah, we have to prove ourselves in order to get the piece we need." Lyra said. "Well then, looks like we got back in time." Myst said. "Let's hunt this Jhen!" Raylin says excited. They all nod and boards the Dragonship.

* * *

Dragonship: Under the Bridge

Zedept and the gang, along with The Creators are heading to intercept the Jhen Moran. "How strong is a Jhen Moran?" Link asks. "If you're not careful, you will die." Zedept said. "Speaking from experience?" Lyra asks. "Of course he is. He is the 5th member of The Creators after all." Ave said. "WHAAAATTT!" Lyra, Raylin and Link are shocked by what they just heard and look at Zedept. "Damn it Ave, I told you that I didn't want them to know!" Zedept yelled. "Zeeeedept!" Lyra yelled. "Calm down Lyra." Rocks said. "Fine." Lyra said.

"Zedept was the official 5th member of The Creators as our duel sword wielder. With a Golden Eclipse on his left hand and a Corona on his right hand and with their shields on the opposite hands as the blades, he was such a respected hunter that the guild allowed him to do that." Myst said. "That was a long time ago." Zedept said. "It was only 4 years ago." Ave said. "Until he decided to go to the Eastern continent." Tre said. "Let's stop talking about the past, we have a Jhen to repel." Zedept said and then headed up top.

* * *

Great Desert

Zedept and the others go on deck. They have 2 cannons on each side and 2 Ballista Launchers on each side as well and a Dragonater on the front of the ship. "Where is it?" Link asks. "Wait for it." Ave said. Then a massive monster jumps out of the sand and jumps over the ship. "Holy crap!" Lyra said. "It's huge!" Raylin said as they see a monster with 2 long horns and a massive tail.

"Raylin, clust and ice shots like crazy." Zedept said. "Got it." Raylin says as she loads. "Lyra, Link, you two will stay on the ship." Zedept tells them. "And what about you?" Lyra asks. "I'm going on its back and going to attack its weak spots." Zedept said. "Just be careful." Raylin and Lyra say at the same time. They then look at each other. "Ave and Tre, you two join Zedept on Jhen's back." Rocks said. "Ok." Tre said. "Just like old times." Ave said. "Myst, you and me will stay with them." Rocks said. "No problem." Myst said.

Jhen pops out and turns on his side and rams the ship. Everyone loses their balance and falls. "Damn, that hurt." Lyra said. They all get up. Raylin starts firing clust shots as Jhen gets closer. Jhen goes to bump into the ship when Tre hits the gong. Jhen backs off from the ship.

Raylin's clust shots breaks some of Jhen's arm scales off. "Ave, Tre, let's go." Zedept said. "Alright." They say and the 3 of them jump on Jhen and starts to attack its weak points. Lyra, Link, Rocks and Myst attacks Jhen sides. Raylin keeps shooting at Jhen. Jhen then shakes to knock Zedept, Ave and Tre off. Ave and Tre falls off.

"I don't think so." Zedept said and stabs Shikaiza into a crack on Jhen's back. Jhen then goes under the sand. "Is he crazy?!" Rocks asks. "That idiot!" Myst said. Ave and Tre gets back on the deck. Jhen then jumps out of the sand and over the ship. Jhen then appears out of the sand. "Where's Zedept?" Link asks. "There!" Ave said. They look and see Zedept still on Jhen's back.

"That idiot made it." Rocks said. Lyra and Raylin is relieved that Zedept is alright. Jhen charges at the ship when ballistas with rope stops Jhen in its place. As Jhen backs up slowly, Ave and Tre jumps on its horns and they continue to attack its weak points. One of Raylin's clust shots blows off one of Jhen's horns. Jhen roars and then slams down and sends rocks onto the ship.

"We need to move now!" Zedept said. Zedept, Ave and Tre runs off of Jhen's remaining horn and lands on the ship before Jhen retreats back into the sand. Zedept runs to the front of the ship. "Ave!" Zedept yelled. "I know." Ave says as he runs up to a giant button.

"Is your timing still good?" Rocks asks. "You doubt me?" Zedept asks. "Nope." Myst said. Suddenly rocks fell and hits Ave. "Ave!" Lyra and Tre yelled. Zedept goes to the button. Link runs up to where Zedept was. "You idiot! Get away from there!" Zedept yelled. "I got this!" Link yelled back.

Jhen then appears out of nowhere and is about to bite down on the ship. Link stares motionless. Zedept runs up with Shikaiza in hand. Zedept uses the flat part of Shikaiza and sends Link flying back towards the others before Zedept got swallowed by Jhen. "NOOOOOO!" Rocks, Ave, Tre and Myst yelled. Lyra and Raylin fall to their knees. A part of Shikaiza stabs into the ship. Everyone is shocked at what just happened.

"We need to finish this at the final defense wall." Rocks said calmly. "How can you be so calm?" Lyra asks as tears flow from her eyes. "None of us are clam right now." Myst said. Lyra notices that their fists are clinching hard and shacking. Lyra hears Raylin's gun reloading. Lyra looks back at Raylin and sees tears coming from her as well. "Raylin." Lyra says. Raylin looks up and Lyra sees anger in Raylin's eyes. The ship docks at the wall. "Let's end this for Zedept." Ave said as the rest of the Creators draw their weapons. "Yeah, let's." Lyra said as she gets up.

* * *

Inside Jhen Moran

Zedept wakes up. "Where am I?" He asks himself. He then quickly covers his nose with his right hand. "Damn it stinks." He said. "Wait a second, I pushed Link out of the way of Jhen's attack so that means, I'm inside Jhen's stomach." He said. Zedept then lights a torch and looks around. He then spots Shikaiza's handle and pulls it out and is shocked to see that Shikaiza is broken in half.

"Master's greatsword, it's broken." He said. "Master, I'm sorry but because of me that your greatsword is broken." He said. Zedept looks around. "Damn, I don't see a way out." He said. "Never give up." A male voice said. "Huh? Am I hearing things?" He asks. "Nope." The male voice said. "Hold on, I know that voice, Master is that you?" Zedept asks. "Yeah it's me." The voice said.

"But how?" Zedept asks. "You're doubting yourself that you'll get out alive right now, am I right?" Master's voice asks. "Yeah and I'm sorry about your greatsword." Zedept said. "Don't worry about that, I'm not mad." Master's voice said.

"But." Zedept said. "It's your greatsword now, so treat it anyway you want." Master's voice said. "Ok, but how do I get out of here?" Zedept asks. "Think my student, you are inside a monster's stomach, everything is soft right?" Master's voice said. "You're right, thanks Master." Zedept said. "Good, now believe in yourself." Master's voice said. "Thank you Master." Zedept said.

Zedept suddenly wakes up and sits up. "Master, you're still looking out for me even now." Zedept said. He clinches his left hand and sees that Shikaiza is broken. "Let's see, if I'm in its stomach then I need to climb up through Jhen's throat and slice my way through to its heart and kill it." He said as he walks towards the end of the stomach and pulls out his carving knife. He flips them both to a back grip style. He then stabs them into Jhen's stomach and starts climbing.

* * *

Garetaten Defense Wall

Lyra, Raylin, Link and The Creators are struggling with Jhen. "Damn it." Lyra said. Raylin keeps up her rapid barrage of flame shots to Jhen's neck. The Creators are attacking Jhen's legs. Everyone backs off. "Damn, Jhen Moran is a tough one." Link said exhausted. "I'm not giving up." Lyra said barely being able to stand.

"I'm with you on that one Lyra." Raylin said barely being able to stand as well. Jhen suddenly started to flail around. "What's going on?" Ave asks. "I don't know, this is a first for me." Rocks said. "It must be Zedept." Lyra said. "If anyone can survive that attack, it's him." Raylin said.

Jhen roared and then suddenly died. "Is it over?" Link asks. They slowly move towards Jhen and then parts of its throat starts to move. They all get into a defensive position. Suddenly they see 2 blades cutting through. A hole appears and Zedept walks through covered in blood.

"Aww, fresh air." Zedept said covered in Jhen's blood. Everyone stares at him. "What?" Zedept asks. Lyra and Raylin drops their weapons and run jump onto Zedept and they fall. "You idiot!" Lyra said. "You had us all worried about you!" Raylin said. Zedept sees tears falling from their eyes. "I'm sorry." Zedept said. "Damn it Zedept, do you always have to be so reckless?" Ave asks.

Zedept sits up. "You know me Ave, I'm always am." Zedept said smiling. "He wouldn't be Zedept if he wasn't reckless." Myst said. "Oh and I found this." Zedept said as he pulls out a gem. "That's an Earth Dragon Gem." Tre said. "So this is what it looks like." Zedept said. "Great job Creators and others." A male voice said.

They look and sees Garetaten's guild leader with Moke. Zedept stands up. "I killed Jhen so is that good even for it?" Zedept asks. "Yes, come by after you rested up and get cleaned up." The leader said. They look at Zedept. "Right, cause I'm covered in blood." Zedept said.

"What are you going to do about your greatsword?" Moke asks. "Well, we have a dead Jhen behind me so might as well get our weapons upgraded." Zedept said. "Ok then, Moke, take Zedept and his friends' weapons and send them to get upgraded." The leader said. "Ok." Moke said. Zedept, Lyra, Raylin and Link hand their weapons to Moke. "Your weapons will be done by tomorrow afternoon." Moke said. "Thank you." Lyra said.

"No problem." Moke said and leaves with the guild leader. "You guys can stay at our HQ for the night." Rocks said. "Thanks." Raylin said. Zedept starts to fall but Ave catches him. "You wore yourself out again didn't you?" Ave asks. "Yeah, do you mind?" Zedept asks. "You know I don't." Ave said. Ave helped Zedept stand and helped walk him back to HQ as the rest of them followed.

* * *

The Next Day

Zedept and the gang are in the guild leader's room. Zedept's armor has been fully cleaned and he's wearing it. "Where is Moke with our weapons?" Lyra asks. "Just be patient." Link said. The doors open and Moke walks through with a cart with their weapons on it. "About time." Lyra said. "Sorry about that but here are your new weapons." Moke said.

Moke hands Lyra a black and ice blue long sword sheathe. "Lyra, your new long sword is called Frost Dragon, it has ice and dragon attributed attacks." Moke said. Lyra takes the long sword and unsheathes it. A black icy aura comes off the blade. "Wow." Lyra said as she stares at the black and icy blue blade.

"Raylin, your new bowgun is called Cross Pyro, its recoil has been reduced and a shield has been added and you can load more ammo now." Moke said as he hands her a bowgun that looks the same as Cross Fire but with 2 mini Jhen horns with one on each side of the barrel and a second barrel as well and its color is a sandy brown with red and green scale patterns.

"Link, your new weapon is called Volt Dragon, it has thunder and dragon attributed attacks." Moke said as he hands Link a silver and blue switch axe. The blade is silver as well as the spikes. "This is nice." Link said. "Oh and we have same Jhen armor for you Link." Moke said. "Really?" Link asks.

"If you're going against strong monsters, you'll be needing stronger armor." Moke said. "He right." Raylin said. "Ok, thank you." Link said. "And as for your weapon Zedept." Moke said as he pulls out a wrapped up greatsword from the bottom of the cart. Moke moves the tarp from the handle. "Now draw your new greatsword." Moke said.

Zedept grabs the handle of his greatsword. "I can feel its new power." Zedept said. He then quickly draws his greatsword as a silver aura appears from where his greatsword was. "Whoa." Lyra, Raylin and Link said. Zedept's new greatsword has a silver double-edge with black on the inside and a gold colored line running through the middle of the blade. "Its name is whatever you want." Moke said. "Shikaiza Dragorian." Zedept said and then places it on his back. "It has a special type of an ability to it." Moke said. "Explain." Zedept said.

"It's a unique greatsword, it has the power to weaken the monster's strength and stamina." Moke said. Zedept places his hand on the handle. "I see." Zedept said. Moke walks out and pulls a cart with a modified Jhen armor.

"Here's your new armor Link." Moke said. Link goes and puts on the armor. "It feels great." Link said. "I see that everyone has their new weapons now." Ave's voice said. They look and sees Rocks, Ave, Myst and Tre. "Hey guys." Lyra said. "Hey." Tre said. "Why are you guys here?" Raylin asks. "I asked them to come." The guild leader said as he appears from behind The Creators.

"For?" Zedept asks. "Let me ask you this, do you 4 have an official group name?" He asks. "No, we never consider a name for the group." Lyra answers. "We are here to officially make you for a hunting group." Rocks said. "Oh, well." Raylin said. "So that's what it was about." Zedept said. "Yep." Ave said. Lyra, Raylin and Link are confused. "They told me last night that the guild leader wanted to do something for us." Zedept said. "It's the least I can do." The leader said.

"So what is your group's name going to be?" Myst asks. Lyra, Raylin and Link look at each other to try to come up with something. "Cross Blades." Zedept said. Everyone looks at him. "With an x instead of a c." Zedept said as he does an X with his index fingers. "I like it." Raylin said.

"It sounds cool." Link said. "It would be something you would come up with." Ave said. "That's Zedept for you." Rocks said. Tre has his right hand over his face. Myst just sighs. "Xross Blades, huh?" Lyra asks. "Why not?" Zedept asks. "So does the members agree with the name?" Moke asks. Lyra, Raylin and Link nods. "Ok then, today I officially make you 4, Xross Blades." The leader said.

Moke walks up and hands them their hunter id cards with their group's name on it and Moke handed Zedept an envelope. "What's this?" Zedept asks. "It's the piece that my ancestors were handed to guard many years again." The leader said. "Thank you." Zedept said as he takes it.

"Now we have 2 pieces." Lyra said. "I suggest you go back to the Eastern Continent and head to Juravante." The leader said. "Juravante?" Lyra asks. "It's a city that's more towards the far east of the continent, farther east than Orinvasfer." Zedept said. "Have you ever been there?" Raylin asks.

"No, the farthest I've been is Orinvasfer." Zedept said. "Oh, well that's a shock." Lyra said. "You've always known where we've been so far." Raylin said. "I don't know everything." Zedept said. The Creators starts laughing. "What's funny?" Link asks. "You've changed a lot since you left The Creators, Zedept." Ave said.

"You always know what monster is weak to what and where their weak spots are at." Rocks said. "And you always knew where every city was." Myst said. Zedept blushes a little bit. "But you never teamed with anyone before so seeing you with a group of friends is a nice change." Tre said.

Zedept remains silent. "Well then, since we know where to go, shall we?" Raylin asks. "Let's rest up for today. I'm still sore from yesterday's hunt." Zedept said. "Ok, you can rest up at out HQ and here." Rocks said as he hands Zedept a big bundle of cash.

"I can't take that from you." Zedept said. "I agree with him." Myst said. "Don't worry about it and I'll have a sand boat for you guys to take you to the port as well." Rocks said. "Are you sure about this Rocks?" Myst asks. "Yeah." Rocks said. "Fine, just give me the amount later." Myst said. "So here Zedept, don't worry about it." Rocks said as he hands Zedept the money.

Zedept sighs and takes the money. "How much is this?" Zedept asks. "300,000,000z." Rocks said. Lyra, Raylin and Link falls backwards at the amount of money. "That's a lot!" The 3 of them say at once. "It's chump change compared to the total amount of money they have." Zedept said. "Well, let's rest up for tomorrow." Link said. "Yeah." Lyra and Raylin said. They all leave and rested for the day.


	19. Hunt 18

Hunt 18: An Unexpected Secret

Thanks to Rocks from The Creators, Xross Blades arrived back on the Eastern Continent. "Man that was a long boat ride." Link says while stretching. "So where do we go from here?" Raylin asks. "This way." Zedept said as he starts walking. The others follow him.

Forest: Mid-Day

Everyone is following Zedept as he walks silently. "Hey Zedept, where are we going?" Lyra asks. "Don't you recognize this area?" Zedept asks. Lyra looks around. "I don't recognize this area." Lyra said. "That's ok, we're almost there anyways." Zedept said. Link looks at Raylin. "Don't look at me, I don't have a clue." Raylin says while shrugging. After 15 minutes of walking, Zedept stopped. "Wait here." Zedept said.

Everyone waited while Zedept went up a hill. "Come here and still tell me that you don't recognize this area." Zedept said. Everyone went to where Zedept is at. They see a forest village. "That's." Lyra said. "Our village." Zedept said. "So that is where you 2 are from." Raylin said. "Yep." Lyra said. "Then let's go." Link said. Zedept nods and they head to the village.

* * *

Village Entrance

Xross Blades are walking towards the entrance. "Identify yourselves." A village male said. "Hey Gary, I'm back." Lyra said. "Lyra? Is that you?" Gary asks. "Yep." Lyra said. "Welcome back." Gary said. "Hi Gary." Zedept said. "Zedept, good to see that you're doing well." Gary said. Zedept nods. "Are these your friends?" Gary asks. "Yeah, the red head is Raylin and the boy is Link." Zedept said. "Nice to meet you." Raylin said.

"Hello sir." Link said. "Nice to meet both of you." Gary said. "Hey everyone, looks who's back!" Gary yelled into the village. Some of the villagers stopped and looked at Xross Blades. "Hey, it's Lyra." A female villager said.

"And Zedept is with her." A male villager said. The villagers came and welcomed both of them home. "Is elder still around?" Zedept asks. "Yes." A female villager said. "Please take me and Lyra to her." Zedept said. "Of course." The female villager said. "Gary, show Raylin and Link around." Lyra said. "Can do." Gary said. Zedept and Lyra headed to the elder's house.

* * *

Village: Elder's House

Zedept and Lyra arrive at the elder's house. "Let's go." Zedept said. Lyra nods. They enter the house and sees an old lady sitting and sipping on something. "Elder." Lyra said. "Welcome home, Lyra and Zedept." Elder says. Zedept and Lyra leans their weapons on a wall and they sit down. "How are you doing Elder?" Lyra asks. "I'm doing well." Elder said. "That's good." Lyra said. "I see that you listened to my words." Elder said to Zedept.

"I was surprised by it." Zedept said. Lyra is confused. "Huh?" Lyra said. "When I came back here to get Master's greatsword, Elder told me to go Verasic, that there was something there that would help me and that's why I went to Verasic and then I ran into you." Zedept explained. "Oh." Lyra said. "What brings you 2 back here?" Elder asks.

"We found out the name of the monster that killed Master." Zedept said. "It's called Alatreon." Lyra said. "I see that your journey has shown progress." Elder said. "Yes and we have some clues on where we can find it but we have to go to Juravante to get another clue." Lyra said.

"And you are just passing through?" Elder asks. "Kind of." Zedept said. "Is it about what tomorrow is?" Elder asks. "Yes." Zedept answers sadly. "What's tomorrow?" Lyra asks. "The 10 year anniversary of Master's death." Zedept said. Lyra eye's widened. "Is it that time already?" Lyra asks. Zedept nods. Lyra looks down. "With everything that's been going on, I forgot that it was coming up." Lyra said.

"So are you staying at your place tonight?" Elder asks. "Yes, we do have 2 friends with us." Zedept said. "Then it's a good thing I had the villagers keeping the place clean." Elder said. "Thank you Elder." Lyra said. Elder looks over at Zedept's greatsword. "I see that you have upgraded his greatsword." Elder said. "It was broken in a hunt and I had it upgraded in Garetaten." Zedept said.

"I see." Elder says and then takes a sip of her drink. "I guess this is a better time as any to tell you this." Elder said. "Tell us what?" Lyra asks. "This is for Zedept but you should here this too Lyra." Elder said. "What is it Elder?" Zedept asks. "Zedept, you wasn't born in this village." Elder said. Zedept and Lyra are shocked. "Karusai brought you here when you was a baby and he also brought the white greatsword with him as well." Elder said.

"Then which continent or island am I from?" Zedept asks. "None of them." Elder said. "What do you mean?" Lyra asks. Elder pulls out an old notebook. "Karusai went on a journey many years ago and wrote about it in this notebook." Elder said and hands it to Zedept. "Go to the page with the red mark." Elder said. Zedept opened the notebook to the page and began reading it. "I arrived at a village." Zedept began reading.

* * *

An Unknown Village: 16 Years Ago

Karusai arrives in a village. "Excuse me but are you a hunter?" A male asks. "Yes." Karusai said. "Then can you help us?" The male asks. "Sure, what's the problem?" Karusai asks. "Please follow me." The male said. Karusai follows the male into a house and sees a pregnant female. "Honey, I've found a hunter." The male said. The female looks at Karusai. "Hunter, please take my child home with you." The female said. "Why?" Karusai asks.

"It's tradition that every 4 years that a new born baby be sacrificed." The male explained. "I see now." Karusai said. "Do you have a child?" The male asks. "My wife became pregnant shortly before I started this journey." Karusai said. "So you can understand where we are coming from." The female said.

"I understand." Karusai said. A few days later, Karusai saw a baby male with silver hair and red eyes. "What are you going to name him?" Karusai asks. "Zedept." The female said. "That's a nice name." Karusai said. "It means 'Can always change, nothing can hold it down'." The female said.

The male walks in. "Here is a blanket to carry him in." He said. Karusai takes the blanket. "Listen well Zedept, be a good boy and live your life to your fullest, find a girl and make her happy, take care my sweet little boy." The female said before handing Baby Zedept to Karusai. Karusai wraps Baby Zedept in the blanket. "Hunter, take this greatsword." The male said and hands Karusai Shikaiza.

"When he turns 16, give him this greatsword. It's our family's prized weapon." The male said. "I will." Karusai said and takes the greatsword. Karusai takes a back exit to sneak out of the village. The male and female watches Karusai as he disappears into the nightly forest.

* * *

Elder's House: Present Day

Zedept finishes reading the entry. "After I took Zedept, I headed back to my own village and then I found out that my wife gave birth to Lyra around the same time, I hope that the 2 of them get along well." Zedept said. Lyra looks at Zedept. Zedept looks at the notebook entry with sad eyes. "Are you ok Zedept?" Lyra asks. Zedept closes the notebook and hands it back to Elder and leaves the house in silence and without Shikaiza Dragorian. "Will he be ok?" Lyra asks. "He was just hit with something big, let him be for a while." Elder said.

* * *

Outside the Village

Zedept is walking through a forest path and arrives at an old hideout looking place. Zedept moves a curtain and walks in and then leans against a wall. "I can't believe it, my mother and father gave me up to Master right after I was born." He said as he stares at the roof. "I always thought that I didn't fit in here but they accepted me anyways." He said as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Village: Zedept and Lyra's House

Raylin and Link are waiting for Zedept and Lyra to return. "I wonder what's keeping them?" Link asks. "They're talking to their village elder, it might be a while." Raylin said. Lyra walks in with Zedept's Shikaiza Dragorian. "Where's Zedept?" Raylin asks. "He received some news and needs to be alone for a bit." Lyra said as she places the weapons on a rack. "Lyra." Link said. "What?" Lyra asks as she looks at them.

"We was told about your dad." Raylin said. Lyra looks away. "I see." Lyra said. "To think that tomorrow makes 10 years." Link said. "And Zedept brought us but more importantly you back here for it." Raylin said. "I've figured that much out already." Lyra said. Raylin sighs.

"If this involves the both of you then go to him and help him out in your own way." Raylin said. "But I don't know where he went." Lyra said. "Think about it, the 2 of you grew up here, is there any place that he would go to?" Link said. "That's actually pretty smart thinking there Link." Raylin said. Link blushes. Lyra thinks. "I may now where he is, I'll be right back." Lyra said and leaves.

* * *

Outside the Village: Hideout

Zedept is still leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He hears movement and opens his eyes and sees Lyra walking in. "Figure I would find you here." Lyra says. Zedept looks away while Lyra sits next to him. "Please leave me alone." Zedept said in a down voice. "Sorry, no can do." Lyra said. Zedept gets up and walks over to the other side and sit/leans on the wall. Lyra sighs.

"What are you going to do now?" Lyra asks. "I don't know." Zedept replies. "Are you giving up on hunting Alatreon?" Lyra asks. "Of course not." Zedept said still in a down voice. Lyra stands up and walks over to Zedept. "Then let's go home." Lyra says as she extends her right hand out. Zedept looks at her and sees Lyra smiling. "Raylin and Link are waiting for us." Lyra said. Zedept smiles a little bit and takes her hand and they leave and headed back to the village.

* * *

The Next Day

Zedept and Lyra leads Raylin and Link to Karusai's grave. After 5 minutes, they arrive. "Here we are." Zedept said. Raylin and Link looks at the grave. "So this is where he's resting." Raylin said. "Yes." Zedept said. Lyra places a bouquet of flowers on the grave. Zedept, Raylin and Link backs up some.

"Hi dad, I'm back. How are you doing? I'm doing fine. I'm traveling with Zedept now and we've made new friends along the way. I wish that you was here to tell me that I'm doing a great job." Lyra says as she starts to cry. "Dad, I miss you so much. Just know that I love you and I'm always going to make you proud of me." Lyra said. Raylin walks over and helps Lyra out.

Zedept walks over to the grave. "Master, I'm here. I'm still searching for that dragon that killed you. I've found out the name of the dragon, its name is Alatreon and I'm going to hunt it." Zedept said and then looks at the gang. "Along with Lyra and my new friends, we will hunt it." Zedept said and looks back at the grave.

"Master, I know about the day I was born. Elder gave me your notebook and I read the entry about my birth and about Shikaiza." Zedept said as he grabs Shikaiza's handle. "Now I know why you always had me taking care of it." Zedept said. Lyra, Raylin and Link walks up to Zedept.

"We have to go now Master but I promise to be back after we've hunted Alatreon." Zedept said. "And I'll be back as well dad." Lyra said. "Don't worry sir, I've got their backs." Raylin said. "And I'll keep an eye on them as well." Link said. Zedept and Lyra smiles. "Come on everyone, time for us to go." Zedept said. They nod. Zedept looks back at the grave. "_Take care Master_." Zedept said in his head and then left with everyone and they head towards Juravante.


	20. Hunt 19

Hunt 19: The Forest Assassin

It's been 3 days since Xross Blades left Zedept and Lyra's village. Zedept has been distant to everyone. Raylin and Link has been trying to get Zedept to talk but Zedept remains silent and Lyra won't tell them anything.

Forest: Sunset

Xross Blades is walking with Zedept in front and not talking. "I wonder what's up with him?" Link asks. "Same here. I've never seen him like this before." Raylin said. Raylin looks back at Lyra. "You've been with him the longest, any ideas?" Raylin asks. "Kind of." Lyra says as she looks down and towards the left. They arrive at a cave's entrance. "We're sleeping here tonight." Zedept said as he pulls out a tarp and covers the entrance.

They enter the cave and starts to make a fire pit. "I'm going to get some firewood." Zedept said and left the cave. After 3 minutes, "Ok Lyra, I know that you know what's going on with him so talk." Raylin said. Lyra sighs. "Ok, here it is." Lyra said and she explains the notebook entry from her dad about Zedept's birth. Raylin and Link are shocked from what they just heard. "I would've never guess that." Link said. Raylin remains silent.

Zedept returns after 20 minutes of Lyra telling Raylin and Link about the entry. "What?" Zedept asks as they look at him. "Nothing." Link said. Zedept sets up the fire. "There's enough here to last through the night so let's get some rest." Zedept said as he sits and leans against a wall with his Shikaiza next to him and he closes his eyes. "Guess we should follow." Lyra said and they went to sleep.

* * *

Cave: Late Night

Lyra wakes up and sees Zedept awake and staring at the fire. "You're up early." Lyra said as she goes and sits next to him. "I was never asleep to begin with." Zedept said. "Don't be mad at me but I told them about the notebook entry." Lyra said as she stares at the fire. Zedept remains silent. "Are you mad Zedept?" Lyra asks as she looks at him. "Not really but I was going to tell them when I was ready." Zedept said as he continues to stare at the fire.

"I'm sorry." Lyra said as she puts her chin on her knees. "It's ok." Zedept said as he places more wood into the fire. "Just don't let it ruin who you are." Lyra said as she places her left hand on Zedept's right hand. Zedept moves his hand. "If I was to disappear, I leave you in charge of Xross Blades." Zedept said. "Why do you say that?" Lyra asks. Zedept gets up and walks back over to where his greatsword is at without answering her.

"Get some sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow." Zedept says and yawns as he falls asleep. Lyra looks at him. "_Zedept, are you going to leave us to find your birthplace after we hunt Alatreon or are you going to truly disappear_?" Lyra asks in her head before going back to bed.

* * *

Forest: Mid-Day

Xross Blades are walking through a forest clearing. "How much farther do we have to walk?" Link asks. "I don't know but quit complaining." Lyra said. Zedept suddenly stopped. "Why the sudden stop?" Raylin asks. Zedept is looking around and pulls out his greatsword. "We're being watched right now." Zedept said. Everyone pulls out their weapons and they get into a 'all their backs together' position. They all look around. Suddenly a black cat-like monster jumps down in front of Zedept. "What is that monster?" Link asks. "Careful, it's a Nargacuga. Its blades on its wing are sharp enough to cut through steel." Zedept said.

"Weaknesses?" Lyra asks. "Fire and thunder." Zedept said. Nargacuga roars and Zedept charges. Nargacuga dodges and jumps at Zedept. Zedept dodges and Lyra attacks but her weapon bounces off Nargacuga's left wing blade. Nargacuga swings its tail and Lyra dodges it. Explosions hit Nargacuga from Raylin's crag shots. Nargacuga raises its tail and spikes come flying out at everyone.

Zedept guards as the others dodge. Zedept pulls at a spike off his greatsword. "That was a close one." Zedept said as he tosses the spike aside. Raylin sets up for a fire barrage. "Raylin, look out!" Zedept yells. Raylin looks at the Nargacuga as it slams its tail right in front of Raylin. Raylin gets sent flying and hits a tree and falls. Link rushes over to her. "She's knocked out!" Link yells. "Protect her and find cover!" Lyra tells Link.

Link pulls Raylin to safety. "Zedept!" Lyra yells. Zedept looks over and sees Nargacuga coming at him but Zedept can't react in time. As Nargacuga is about to swing its left wing blade, Lyra jumps in the way and tries to block it but the wing blades slices Lyra from the below her right ear and towards her mouth while her long sword prevents the wing blade from cutting her head off. Zedept is shocked from what he just saw. Lyra falls onto her right knee. "Lyra!" Zedept said as he rushes to her front.

Zedept sees the wound with blood flowing out of it and Lyra's right eye shut. Zedept looks at Lyra's long sword and sees that Nargacuga's blade cut through half of it. Zedept takes Lyra to where Link and Raylin are at. "I can still hunt." Lyra said in pain. "No, stay here." Zedept said. Lyra looks at Zedept and sees the shock in his eyes. "Alright, I'll stay." Lyra said. "Thank you." Zedept said. "I'll look after them." Link said. Zedept nods and looks over towards Raylin. Zedept takes her ammo pouch and her bowgun.

"Are you going to duel wield with a bowgun?" Lyra asks while still in pain. Zedept holds the bowgun under his armpit and loads it with his right hand. "Yeah, her clust shots and her wyvern fire shots are going to help." Zedept said as he stands up with his greatsword in his left hand and Raylin's bowgun in his right.

Nargacuga roars and Zedept fires a few clust shots at Nargacuga and they hit. Nargacuga falls over. Zedept reloads and runs to Nargacuga's right side and fires a barrage of fire shots. Nargacuga gets back up and slams its tail on Zedept but Zedept swings his greatsword and cuts its tail off right below the spikes.

As Nargacuga is distracted by the pain of its tail being cut off, Zedept slashes at its chest and makes an opening. Lyra and Link watch as Zedept hunts the Nargacuga. "He's incredible." Link said. "I've never seen him this intense before." Lyra said painfully. Nargacuga goes to bite Zedept but Zedept blocks with his Shikaiza.

As Nargacuga bites down on Zedept's greatsword, "This is it." Zedept said and shoves Raylin's bowgun into the opening on Nargacuga's chest. Zedept fires a high power wyvern fire shot. Powerful enough to blast through Nargacuga's chest and out its back. Nargacuga roars in pain. Zedept pulls out the bowgun and points it at Nargacuga's face and fires a second wyvern fire shot and kills the Nargacuga. Zedept pants hard and falls on his butt.

Link goes over to Zedept. "That was awesome." Link said. "How's the girls?" Zedept ask exhausted. "Raylin is still knocked out and Lyra just passed out." Link said. Suddenly a group of 3 hunters appear. "Is everyone alright?" A male hunter asks. Zedept and Link looks over and sees 1 male and 2 females. "We have one knocked out and one with a slash on her face." Zedept said as he stands back up. The male sends the 2 females that are with him to get Raylin and Lyra. "How about you 2?" The male asks. "I'm fine." Link said. "Exhausted." Zedept said. The 2 females return carrying Raylin and Lyra.

"We have injured here." A female in shoulder length messy pink hair carrying Raylin said. "Let's take them back to the village." The female with long brown hair said. "Yeah." The male with short black hair said. Zedept takes Lyra's long sword while Link takes Raylin's bowgun and follows the group of hunters back to their village.

* * *

Forest Village

Zedept and Link arrives at a village. "Take them to the medic house." The male said. The females nod and takes Raylin and Lyra to the medic house. "Does your village have a leader or elder?" Zedept asks. "Yes, an elder." The male answers. "May I speak with your elder?" Zedept asks. "Of course." The male said. Zedept and Link follows the male to a house. "Link, stay out here." Zedept said. "Ok." Link said. Zedept enters with the male. "Elder, there's a hunter who wants to speak with you." The male said. "I will see this hunter." An old male said. "You may enter hunter." The male said.

Zedept walks into the room and places his Shikaiza on the wall and sits on his knees. "Thank you for seeing me Elder." Zedept said as he bows a little. "Of course young hunter." The elder said. "2 of my friends were injured in a hunt against a Nargacuga, I'm willing to pay for assistance for them." Zedept said. "I'm happy to help traveling hunters and you don't have to worry about paying us." The elder said. "Thank you kindly." Zedept said.

"You and your friends can board at our medic house until they recover." The elder said. "I appreciate your kindness." Zedept said. "You are welcome, please rest up during your stay." The elder said. "Thank you, I'll go to my friends now." Zedept said. "Of course." The elder said. Zedept leaves and is escorted to the medic house with Link.

* * *

4 Days Later

Raylin has woken up and Lyra's right side of her face is bandaged up. "Ok, we're going to remove the bandages now." A female doctor said. She removes the bandages and reveals a scar where the slash from Nargacuga is at. "How does it look?" Lyra asks. "Not too bad." Raylin said. "You'll have a scar from now on." Link said. Lyra looks at Zedept. "You're alive and that's what matters the most." Zedept said.

"The people here even fixed the slash mark that was on your long sword." Raylin said. "That's good, don't need it breaking in a middle of a hunt." Lyra said. "Thank you for everything." Zedept said. "Happy to help." The female doctor said. "How far are we from Juravante?" Link asks. "About a 3 day walk to the east." The female doctor said. "Thank you, now we must leave." Zedept said. "Take care." The female doctor said. Xross Blades then left the village and continued towards Juravante.


	21. Hunt 20

Hunt 20: Guardian of the Forest

Xross Blades has finally arrived at Juravante. "We finally got here." Raylin said. "It's different then I thought it was going to be." Link said. (Juravante looks just like the village from Monster Hunter Portable 3rd.) "I was told that the village leader is a wyverian girl in a kimono." Zedept said. "So we just need to look for her then?" Lyra asks. "Pretty much." Zedept said. They walk around the village and they find the village leader.

"Excuse me." Lyra said. The wyverian girl looks at Xross Blades. "Welcome hunters, how may I help you." She said. Zedept hands her a letter from the Garetaten leader. "So you 4 are the famous Xross Blades we've heard about." She said.

"People are talking about us?" Raylin asks surprised by what she just heard. "Yes, about your hunt against a Rathalos and Rathian at the same time, about you being able to calm a Tigrex just by talking to it, your hunt against a Teostra ending successfully and killing a Jhen Moran. I must say that that's impressive." The wyverian girl said. "Wow." Lyra said.

"Word sure is getting around about us." Raylin said. "Can we get back to why we're here?" Zedept asks. "Right, sorry." Link said. "You want our piece so you can hunt Alatreon, correct?" The wyverian girl asks. "Yes." Zedept replied. "I would give it to you but it's in a shrine in the forest and it's protected by a powerful foe." The wyverian girl said. "May you tell us who the guardian is?" Lyra asks. "Yes, it's a Jinouga." The wyverian girl said.

Everyone is shocked. "A Jinouga?" Raylin asks. "Now that is a powerful foe." Lyra said. "What I've learned about them is that they are a thunder type wolf wyvern so my weapon won't be of much use against it." Link said. "But remember that it's weak against ice." Zedept said. "So it's up to me and Raylin then?" Lyra asks. "Mostly but me and Link can deal some damage to it as well." Zedept said.

"I can arrange for a transport to take you to Jinouga's territory." The wyverian girl said. "Thank you, that will help us save some stamina for the hunt." Raylin said. "Then head to the guild." The wyverian girl said as she pointed up and to her back right. "They will take you there." She continued. "Thank you." Zedept said and everyone bowed. They head to the guild and gets taken to Jinouga's territory.

* * *

Forest: Jinouga's Territory

Xross Blades are dropped off right outside Jinouga's territory. "Let's go." Zedept said. They nod and start walking. After walking for 10 minutes, they arrive at the shrine. "That must be it." Link said as they see a shrine under a large tree. A large amount of Thunderbugs appear and are glowing. "Wow, there's a lot of them." Lyra said. "So pretty." Raylin said. "A large group of Thunderbugs can only mean." Link said. "Jinouga is near." Zedept said. Everyone draws their weapons. Loud footsteps can be heard heading straight for them. They look and see a Jinouga staring at them.

They all take a few steps back. Jinouga stops walking and stares at them. "I don't think we can hunt it." Link said scared. "I have to agree with you there." Raylin said as her bowgun is shaking. "We can't back down." Lyra said. Zedept steps forward and points his Shikaiza at Jinouga and swings it downwards. "Jinouga, we are going to hunt you and get that piece of the map so we can continue our journey." Zedept says to the Jinouga as he gets ready to hunt it.

Everyone else joins him. Jinouga roars and they charge at it. Jinouga slams its claws onto the ground multiple times and the gang dodges them. Zedept and Lyra goes and slashes Jinouga but their weapons bounce off. "That's some tough fur." Lyra said. Link switches his weapon to sword mode and slashes at Jinouga's back legs. Jinouga roars and sends them back. "What power." Zedept said. A sudden explosion happens at Jinouga's face. "Take that." Raylin said.

Thunderbugs start to surround Jinouga. "Now's our chance!" Zedept yelled and everyone attacked Jinouga while he was gathering Thunderbugs. Link went for the back legs, Lyra went for its right front claw as Zedept went for the left claw and Raylin kept firing ice shots at its face. Jinouga falls over and they kept attacking. Jinouga gets up and roars and sends them backwards again. "It wasn't fazed by that attack!" Lyra said shocked.

Jinouga jumps up and is about to land on Lyra before she dodges it and Jinouga slams onto the ground on its back. Jinouga quickly gathers more Thunderbugs and its fur and spikes stand up. Jinouga slams its tail and 3 thunder balls comes right at them. They go to dodge but they curve and head straight for Lyra, Raylin and Link. Lyra dodges it, Raylin's shield blocks it and Zedept blocks the one heading for Link. "Thanks." Link said. "Just be more alert." Zedept tells him. "Ok." Link said. Jinouga slams its claws onto the ground again but this time, electricity comes out. They avoid the slams. "I've got a plan." Zedept tells everyone his plan.

"Good idea." Lyra said. "Will it work?" Link asks. "Of course it will." Raylin said. Jinouga's rage calms down some but it gathers Thunderbugs again. "Now!" Zedept said. Zedept thrusts his greatsword into Jinouga's left claw and it goes through into the ground. Link does the same thing but on its right claw and Lyra does it on its tail, making it unable to move. "Raylin!" Zedept yelled. Raylin fires paralyze shots and paralyzes Jinouga. She change shots and runs up to its face and fires 4 back-to-back wyvern fires and Jinouga falls to the ground as the Thunderbugs disappear. They pull out their weapons.

"Is it dead?" Link asks. Zedept stabs his greatsword through its throat. "Just to be safe." Zedept said. Zedept pulls out his greatsword and they all return their weapons onto their backs. They walk over to the shrine. "Here it is." Lyra said. They go and open the shrine's box and there is the 3rd piece. "Now we have 3 pieces." Zedept said. "1 more to go." Lyra said. They started to walk back when Link fell to his knees. "That hunt wiped me out." Link said panting. "We all are exhausted from the hunt." Zedept said.

"Zedept, you and Lyra stay here with Link while I go and get the transport to take the dead body and everyone else back to Juravante." Raylin said. "Are you sure?" Lyra asks. "Yeah, I'm not really exhausted like you 3 so I'll be fine." Raylin said. "Ok, be careful." Zedept said. "You got it, be back shortly." Raylin said and left. Raylin returned 30 minutes later with a cart for Jinouga and a cart for them. They ride back to Juravante with Jinouga in tow.

* * *

Juravante

They arrive back at the guild where the wyverian girl is waiting. "Congratulations on a successful hunt." She said. "Thank you and here is the piece." Zedept said and shows her the piece. "Yeah, that's the piece my ancestors was trusted to protect." The wyverian girl said. "We even brought back the Jinouga as well." Raylin said. "Yes, I see and I can have the blacksmith make new armor for one of you." The wyverian girl said.

"I'm good with my Tigrex armor and Links' Jhen armor is still pretty new so it's one of the girls who will get it." Zedept said. "Raylin, if it's alright with you, may I have the Jinouga armor?" Lyra asks Raylin. "Sure, I'm happy with my Rathian armor for now." Raylin said. "Thank you." Lyra said. "Then I will have it ready for you tomorrow but for tonight, please rest here and enjoy our spa." The wyverian girl said. "Thank you, we will." Link said. They rested up for the rest of the day and enjoyed the night spa.

* * *

The Next Day

Zedept, Raylin and Link are waiting in the guild's main hall waiting for Lyra to appear in her new Jinouga armor. Lyra walks out of the changing room. "So, how do I look?" Lyra asks. They look at Lyra. "Nice armor." Raylin said. "It suits you well." Link said. "And what about you Zedept?" Lyra asks since his opinion mattered the most. "You look good in it." Zedept said. "Thank you." Lyra said with a smile.

Raylin poofs up her face like she's pouting. Link is looking at Lyra and Raylin back and forth. "_Am I missing something_?" Link asks himself in his head. "Members of Xross Blades." The wyverian girl said. "Yes?" Zedept asks. "The 4th and final piece is in Icajuinawe." She said. "Isn't that the Northern Continent's farthest northern city?" Link asks. "Yes and the guardian of that piece is an Elder Dragon." The wyverian girl said. They are surprised by what they just heard. "Wasn't Teostra an Elder Dragon as well?" Raylin asks. "Yes, but since this is a guardian, it's going to be harder to hunt." Zedept said.

"We have to hunt it and get that last piece." Lyra said. "Of course we have to." Raylin said. "Let's hunt down this Elder Dragon." Link said. "Then you would want to head to the port city of Haxuyer, they have boats that will take you as close as possible." The wyverian girl said. "Thank you for the advice." Zedept said and bowed. "I wish you luck on your journey." The wyverian girl said. "Thank you." Lyra said. "Xross Blades, we're heading out." Zedept said. "Yeah." The rest of them said and they leave Juravante and heads towards Haxuyer.


	22. Hunt 21

Hunt 21: White Sea Wyvern

After getting the 3rd piece and with the advice from Juravante's leader, Xross Blades is heading towards Haxuyer so they can go back to the Northern Continent so they can get the 4th and final piece they need.

Forest: Late Night

It's been 5 days since Xross Blades got the 3rd piece, Zedept, Link and Raylin are asleep while Lyra is up staring at the stars. "_A lot has happened since I met back up with Zedept_." She says in her head as she looks over to Zedept. "_He's been alone all this time looking for Alatreon just so he can get revenge for killing dad_." She says in her head as she looks back to the starry sky. Raylin wakes up and sees Lyra awake.

"Why are you up at this time?" Raylin asks as she yawns. "Just doing some thinking." Lyra replies. "I need to tell you something." Raylin said. Lyra looks over towards Raylin. "Back on the boat that took us to the Southern Continent, I kissed Zedept." Raylin said blushing. Lyra is shocked by what Raylin just told her. Lyra looks away.

"So did I." Lyra says in response. "So the question remains." Raylin said. "Who does he care for more?" Lyra said. They both look over to Zedept. Zedept moves his body and reposition his body. "He's only getting conferrable." Raylin says. "Let's get back to sleep." Lyra said. "Sure." Raylin replies and they both go back to bed.

* * *

Haxuyer: 3 Days Later

Xross Blades arrives in Haxuyer. "So this is Haxuyer?" Lin asks. "Looks a bit like Orinvasfer." Raylin said. "They're both port cities so they're going to look a bit alike." Zedept said. "Let's look for a boat that will take us to the Northern Continent." Lyra said. They nod and start searching around town until they found one. "Yay, we found one." Link said. "That was quicker than when we were in Orinvasfer." Lyra said. "There is only one problem." The boatman said.

"What is it?" Zedept asks. "A mysterious white dragon is preventing boats from getting there." He said. "A white dragon?" Raylin asks. The boatman nods. "Any ideas Zedept?" Lyra asks. "The only dragons I know that are white is White Monoblos and the legendary White Fatalis. Monoblos only live in the desert and a White Fatalis hasn't been seen in 100 years." Zedept said. "Can it be a new species?" Link asks. "It might be a new subspecies as well." Zedept said. "We'll take care of the monster." Raylin said. "Thank you very much hunters." The boatman said.

* * *

Island: 2 Hours Later

Xross Blades arrives at an unknown island. "The white dragon rests here and we have to past this island to reach the port city in the Northern Continent." The boatman says. Xross Blades gets off. "Thank you, we'll take it from here." Zedept said. Xross Blades walk through a small forest and arrive at a nesting area. "Is this where the dragon sleeps?" Raylin asks. "Maybe." Lyra says. Link walks forward some. "Careful." Zedept said. "I am." Link said as he walks towards the nest. Suddenly something jumps out of the water nearby the nest. Link runs back to the others. "That's a." Raylin said.

"White Lagiacrus?" Lyra asks shocked. "I thought it was only a rumor." Zedept said. Everyone looks at him. "What do you mean?" Link asks. "Don't worry about it." Zedept said as he draws his weapon. "Let's just hunt it." Zedept said. They all draw their weapons and charge the White Lagiacrus. White Lagiacrus roars and everyone stops due to the loudness of the roar. Zedept looks at the White Lagiacrus and blocks 3 incoming white lighting balls. "Everyone alright?" Zedept asks. "Yeah." They all reply. Raylin fires some fire shots as Lyra and Link slash at its tail while Zedept deals with the head.

White Lagiacrus wraps itself up. "Everyone back away!" Zedept yells. Lyra and Link jumps back as a white lighting barrier surrounds the White Lagiacrus. "Too close." Lyra said. White Lagiacrus slides towards them with white lighting surrounding it. They dodge out of the way. White Lagiacrus turns around and fires 3 more white lighting balls. Zedept blocks as the others dodge. Zedept, Lyra and Link charge and slash the White Lagiacrus.

White Lagiacrus places its head down and quickly lifts it and white lighting surrounds it as Zedept, Lyra and Link get hit by it. Link took damage, Lyra barely took damage but Zedept took heavy damage. "You ok?" Raylin asks. "I'll be fine." Zedept said panting. They regroup. "It's tougher than a regular Lagiacrus." Raylin said.

"Subspecies usually are." Lyra said. "What do we do?" Link asks. "We'll try to stop it's movements so Raylin can unleash a massive barrage of fire shots." Zedept said. "Alright, we'll try." Link said. "Let's do it." Lyra said. Zedept, Lyra and Link charge. Lyra and Link stab their weapons through White Lagiacrus's back feet. Zedept stabs his greatsword through White Lagiacrus's chest. "Now!" Zedept, Lyra and Link yelled. Raylin unleashes a massive barrage of fire shots as they all hit the White Lagiacrus in the head.

White Lagiacrus's head falls and tries to get back up but Raylin walks forward and fires a powerful wyvern fire shot and kills the White Lagiacrus. "Good job everyone." Zedept said as he pulls out his greatsword. "That was a tough hunt." Lyra said. "Yeah." Link said exhausted. "We have tougher hunts ahead. Don't forget that we're going after an Alatreon after all." Zedept said. "We know." Raylin said. "Let's get back to the boat and inform him that the White Lagiacrus has been dealt with." Zedept said. They nod and headed back to the boat and then they head towards the Northern Continent.


	23. Special: Zedept

Special Chapter: Memory – Zedept

Note: This doesn't affect the story, this is only a background story.

While Xross Blades are on a boat heading towards the Northern Continent, everyone is asleep and Zedept is dreaming about his past.

Southern Continent: Desert – 5 Years Ago

Zedept is walking through a desert in his Black Yian Garuga armor and his Golden Eclipse (Sword and Shield), sweating. "I was told that the Southern Continent's deserts were hot but I didn't listen." He said as he walks slowly. "I must get to Garetaten no matter what." He said as he pants from exhaustion. Zedept continues walking until he falls over. "Damn, not… now." He said before passing out.

* * *

Unknown Room: 3 Days Later.

Zedept wakes up and notices that he's in a room. He then sits up and notices that his armor is off and placed next to him. "Where am I?" Zedept asks himself. A female in Monoblos armor comes walking in through a curtain. "You're up, that's good." She said. "Who are you and where am I?" Zedept asks. "You're at Garetaten." The female said. Zedept looks around the room. "_Somehow I made it_." He said in his head.

"And my name is Kana, please to meet you." The female said. Kana is a 13 year old female with medium length orange hair and dark yellow eyes. Zedept looks at Kana and then looks away. "Who are you?" Kana asks. Zedept remains silent.

"I guess you don't want to answer." Kana said as she stands up. "Just stay there, my leader wants to talk to you once you've woken up." Kana said and then leaves. Zedept gets up and puts on his armor and as he finishes a male in Jhen Moran armor walks in. "And where are you going?" He asks. Zedept looks over and sees the male. "That's none of your business." Zedept said as he puts on his shield.

"Is that how you treat someone that saved you?" The male asks. "Thanks." Zedept said as he turns around facing away from the male. "The name is Rocks by the way." The male said. Zedept is shocked by the name he just heard and quickly looks at Rocks.

"As in the founder and leader of The Creators?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, that's me." Rocks said. "So I'm really in Garetaten then?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, me and my friends found you on the ground passed out and we brought you here to recover." Rocks said. "Thanks but I have to get going." Zedept said as he tries to leave. "I can help if you need any." Rocks said.

"I'm looking for information on a monster that's been called 'Master of Elements'. Any ideas on its real name?" Zedept asks. Rocks thinks for a minute. "Sorry, never heard of it before." Rocks said. "So not even The Creators can help." Zedept said to himself. "Have you been traveling around gathering information on it?" Rocks asks. "Yeah, for 4 years now." Zedept said.

"And by yourself? Where's your team?" Rocks asks. "I don't need a team. I'll hunt it by myself." Zedept said. "That won't do, everyone needs a team they can trust." Rocks said. "I don't trust anyone." Zedept said as he faces away from Rocks.

"Let me propose something." Rocks said. Zedept looks at him. "Stay here for a while and I'll try to get information on that monster for you." Rocks said. Zedept looks away and thinks for a minute. "Fine, but only for a short time." Zedept said.

"That's fine. Now follow me." Rocks said. Zedept follows Rocks into a big room where there was about 14 other hunters were at. "Everyone." Rocks said and everyone looks at Rocks. "Starting today, this hunter will be staying will us." Rocks said and then looks at Zedept. "Go and introduce yourself." Rocks said to Zedept.

Zedept walks forward. "Name's Zedept, that's all." Zedept said. Rocks walks forward. "Treat Zedept like you treat everyone else here." Rocks said. Everyone nods. "That's all." Rocks said and walks towards everyone. Zedept walks over to a corner and sits down and puts his bag in front of him and starts searching it. "So that's your name." A female voice said. Zedept looks up and sees Kana. "What?" Zedept asks. "Just coming over to talk." Kana said. "Just leave me alone." Zedept said. "Now don't be rude, can't we be friends?" Kana asks. Zedept gives her an evil glare. "Ok, I'll leave." Kana said and leaves.

Zedept goes back to searching his bag when 3 male hunters appeared. One in Ceadeus armor, one in Diablos armor and one in Rathalos armor. "That was rude of you." The male in Ceadeus armor said. Zedept looks at them. "What do you 3 want?" Zedept asks. "First off, I'm Myst." The one in Ceadeus armor said. "I'm Tre." The male in Diablos armor said. "And I'm Ave." The one in the Rathalos armor said. "So you're the other members of The Creators. What do you want?" Zedept asks. "Rocks said that you're staying here but treat people more kindly while you're here." Tre said.

Zedept looks away from them. "Why you little." Tre said. "Cool it Tre." Ave said. "Tch." Tre said and walks away. "You should know that everyone here besides me, Ave, Tre and Rocks are trainee's that want to become members of The Creators." Myst said. "That has nothing to do with me." Zedept said. "Even so, at least try to treat then a little nicer." Ave said. Zedept remains silent. "Let's go Ave." Myst said. Myst and Ave leaves. "_I won't treat anyone kindly ever again_." Zedept said in his mind. Zedept has been staying at The Creators HQ for 4 days now and hasn't talked to anyone the entire time.

* * *

Creators HQ: Dinner

Everyone is gathered around a table talking about their hunts while Zedept sits in a corner away from everyone. Kana looks in between Ave and a male trainee and sees Zedept eating by himself. Kana gets up and takes her food and sits next to Zedept. "Care for an eating buddy?" Kana asks. Zedept doesn't reply and continues eating. The other trainee's looks over to Kana and Zedept. "Why is she trying to be friends with him?" A female trainee asks.

"Who knows." A male trainee asks. "Just let her do what she wants." Rocks said. "Yes sir." The trainees said. A messenger comes in. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's dinner but I have a message for Rocks from the guild." The messenger said and hands an envelope to Rocks and leaves. Rocks reads a notice that's inside the envelope. "Zedept." Rocks said. Zedept looks at Rocks. "I got a hunt for you. I want you to take Kana and her group and hunt a Monoblos." Rocks said.

Zedept stands up. "I don't need anyone with me." Zedept said as he walks over to Rocks and takes the notice and leaves. Rocks gets up and walks over towards their weapons room. "What do you want us to do sir?" Kana asks. "Take your group and follow Zedept and watch him. When he gets into trouble, jump in and hand him this." Rocks said and hands Kana a Sword and Shield set. "Understood." Kana said and she along with 2 other females headed out after Zedept. "Are you sure about this?" Myst asks. "Yeah." Rocks replies.

* * *

Canyon: Early Night

Zedept is looking around for the Monoblos. "Where can it be?" Zedept asks himself. The ground suddenly started to shake. "It's near." Zedept said as he pulls out his sword with his right hand. The ground stopped shaking. Zedept is looking around when the Monoblos's horn appears inches from his face. Zedept backs up and sees the Monoblos in front of him.

Monoblos charges Zedept and he dodges it and slashes at its left leg. Monoblos digs underground but Zedept throws a sonic bomb and half of Monoblos appears out of the ground. Zedept charges and slashes the Monoblos while switching hands and grip styles from regular and back grip.

Kana and her group watches. "That's some impressive sword work." A female in Dosufurogi gunner armor said. "Now we know why Master Rocks wants us to give him that." A female in Genpray armor said. "He also said to jump in when he gets into trouble so keep an eye out." Kana said.

Monoblos gets its horn stuck into a wall and Zedept attacks the legs. Monoblos breaks free and digs underground. Zedept runs around and avoids Monoblos's attack. Monoblos slams its tail onto the ground and sends Zedept into a wall. "Damn." Zedept said and sees Monoblos charging straight for him. _"I can't move_." Zedept said in his mind.

Suddenly a lance pushes the Monoblos towards the right and its horn gets stuck into the wall. Zedept looks and sees Kana with a Crimson Lance (Monoblos's starting lance). "Why are you here?" Zedept asks. "Master Rock's orders." Kana said. The other 2 females help Zedept out of the wall. "You ok?" The female in the Genpray armor asks. "Yeah." Zedept said.

"Here, this is from Master Rocks." The female in the Dosufurogi armor said handing Zedept a Djinn (Rathalos's Sword and Shield). "Fine, I'll take it." Zedept said and the female puts on the shield and Zedept takes the sword in his right hand. "This is the only time I'm going to let you girls help." Zedept said as he flips both swords into the back grip style.

"Fine by me." The female in Dosufurogi armor said pulling out a Jaggi bowgun. "Let's do this." The female in the Genpray armor said unsheathing a Bone Katana "Shark" (Long Sword). "Ready?" Kana asks. "Let's go." Zedept said and they charge the Monoblos. After hunting it for 5 minutes, they kill the Monoblos. "Good work everyone." Kana said panting. Zedept sits on the dead Monoblos with both swords in his hands. "I could've handled it myself." Zedept said breathing heavily. "Lighten up some." The female in the Dosufurogi armor said. "Remember Angel, he almost died before we showed up." The female in Genpray armor said.

"I know that Taylor." Angel said. Angel is 13 years old, long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. Taylor is 12 years old, spikey medium length blonde with brown eyes. "Great job you 4." Rocks's voice said. They look and sees Rocks with everyone. "What do you want now?" Zedept asks. "Easy." Myst said. "We were watching the whole thing." Ave said. "That was some impressive sword play Zedept." Tre said. "Whatever. You can have the Djinn back." Zedept said as he starts to take off the shield. "Keep it, it's yours." Rocks said. "It's illegal to carry 2 Sword and Shields at the same time." Zedept said.

"But if you became a Duel Sword wielder then it's fine." Ave said. "I still can't carry 2 shields with me." Zedept said. "Don't worry about that, I'll handle it." Tre said. "What's the catch?" Zedept asks. "Become the 5th member of The Creators." Rocks said. Everyone (except for Myst, Tre and Ave) are surprised by what Rocks said. Zedept closes his eyes and sighs. "Fine, but only for a while." Zedept said. "Of course. Kana, Angel and Taylor." Rocks said calling their names. "Yes?" They said in unison. "You 3 will become members as well." Rocks said. The 3 of them got happy and jumped around. "We did it." Taylor said. "We became members." Angel said. "Let's work hard." Kana said. Zedept sighs. "Women." Zedept said.

Over the next 5 years, Zedept worked with The Creators and upgraded his Djinn into Silver Solar (A Silver Rathalos version of Corona) and became known as the "Twin Flames of Silver and Gold". One day, Kana came walking up to Zedept. "Hey." Kana said. Zedept is laying with his hands behind his head. Zedept opens his eyes and sees Kana. "What?" Zedept asks. Zedept is now 16 and Kana is 18. "Even after 5 years you still like that to everyone." Kana said as she sits next to Zedept.

Zedept is still in his Black Yian Garuga armor and Kana is in Hapurubokka armor. "What is it?" Zedept asks. "You've been here for 5 years and you haven't gotten any info on that monster." Kana said. "I know." Zedept said. "So why did you decide to stay?" Kana asks. "I guess to pass the time." Zedept answers. Kana chuckles. "What's so funny?" Zedept asks. "Nothing, it's just that answer is a typical Zedept answer." Kana said. "Whatever." Zedept said and then gets up. "I need to go and talk with Rocks, I'll see you later." Zedept said. "Ok, later." Kana said and Zedept leaves.

* * *

Creators HQ: Meeting Room.

Zedept walks in and sees Rocks, Myst, Tre and Ave in a meeting. "We need to talk Rocks." Zedept said. "What is it?" Rocks asks. "I'm leaving." Zedept said. "Off on a hunt?" Ave asks. "Not that leaving, I mean I'm leaving The Creators." Zedept replies. Myst, Tre and Ave looks at Zedept. "So I guess the time has come then?" Rocks asks. Myst, Tre and Ave looks at Rocks. "You knew this was coming?" Tre asks.

"I agreed to be a member if you can get info on that monster." Zedept said. "That is true." Rocks said. "I've been here for 5 years now, I'm done being a part of this group." Zedept said. "I'm not going to stop you from leaving." Rocks said. Zedept reaches into his bag and pulls out an ID card. "Here's my membership card." Zedept said and tosses it to Tre. "See ya." Zedept said and leaves.

* * *

Garetaten: Eastern Gate

Zedept is walking towards the gate in a traveling cloak. As he was about to leave a female voice says his name. "Zedept! Wait!" The voice said. Zedept turns around and sees Kana. Kana catches up to Zedept and is holding her knees and panting from the run. "I heard that you left The Creators." Kana said. "Yeah." Zedept said. "Why?" Kana asks. "There are things I need to do." Zedept said. "You could've told me first." Kana said.

Zedept puts his right hand on Kana's left shoulder. Kana doesn't see his silver shield on him. "It's time for me to go, take care." Zedept said as he takes his hand off and turns around. "Take me with you." Kana said. "Sorry, this is something I have to do myself. Take care of yourself as well as Angel and Taylor. Bye Kana." Zedept said and walks onto the sand boat. As the sand boat was about to leave.

"You better take care of yourself and come back someday!" Kana yelled at Zedept. Zedept looks at Kana and gives a thumbs up with his right thumb and the sand boat leaves the dock and heads east. "Good luck Zedept." Kana said as a tear falls from her left eye.

* * *

Present Day: Late Night

Zedept wakes up. "Another memory of my past." Zedept said softly. Zedept looks out the window. "I wonder what the 3 of them are doing right now?" Zedept asks himself. "I hope you 3 are doing alright." Zedept said before he yawns. "Ok, back to bed." Zedept said and falls back asleep.


	24. Hunt 22

Hunt 22: Return to the Ice

Xross Blades arrive at a port city in the Northern Continent. "Back to the cold." Lyra said unhappy about being in the freezing cold. "Don't forget that your Jinouga armor is less covering than your Rathalos armor." Raylin said.

"This is my first time here and it's colder than I thought." Link said. Zedept pulls out a map of the Northern Continent to find out a path to Icajuinawe. "Any ideas?" Lyra asks. "We have our traveling cloaks on so we don't need to get those." Zedept said. "Not for that." Lyra said. "She means any ideas on a path." Raylin said. Zedept sighs. "Since I've never been to this part of the continent before, I don't know." Zedept said.

"Then let's go ask the locals for a path." Link suggested. "Then let's go." Zedept said. As Zedept turns around and starts walking, he bumps into someone and the person falls over. "I'm sorry." Zedept said. "It's ok. It's my fault as well." A female voice said.

Zedept freezes as he recognizes the voice. "Are you alright?" A female asks as she comes around a corner wearing Barioth armor. Zedept looks at the female that comes and sees another female as well in Urukususu armor. The 2 females stop as they see Zedept. "No way." The female in Barioth armor said. "If you two are here then that means." Zedept said and looks at the female that he bumped into who's wearing Kirin armor.

The female looks up and sees Zedept. "Zedept?" The female asks. "Hey… Kana." Zedept said. "Zedept!" Kana yelled and jumps on Zedept knocking him on his back. "Hey, do you mind getting off?" Zedept asks. Zedept suddenly felt a killing aura from behind him. Zedept looks up and sees angry glares from Lyra and Raylin. "Angel, Taylor, can you get Kana off me before I get killed?" Zedept asks the females in Barioth and Urukususu armor. Angel and Taylor gets Kana off Zedept and Zedept stands up. "Zeeedeeept." Lyra and Raylin said with a murderous tone in their voice.

"I can explain." Zedept said with his hands in front of him. "Then start." Lyra said. "They're members of The Creators back when I was a member as well." Zedept explained. "So they're old teammates of yours?" Raylin ask. "Yes." Zedept said. "Ok, I understand now." Lyra said in a calmer voice. "If they're old teammates then I can understand as well." Raylin said in a calmer voice as well. Zedept exhales deeply. "Looks like you just avoided death." Link said.

"Zedept." Kana said. Zedept turns around and looks at Kana. "Yes?" Zedept asks. "It's good to see you again." Kana said. "Same here." Angel said. Taylor just nods. Kana is in the Kirin armor, Angel is in the Barioth armor and Taylor is in Urukususu's gunner armor. "Why are you 3 here in the Northern Continent?" Zedept asks. "Well…" Kana said as she blushes a little.

Taylor sighs. "We're here to help find info on that monster for you." Angel said. Zedept is shocked to hear that. "Really?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, it was Kana's idea." Taylor said. "Why did you tell him that?" Kana asks as her face turns a darker red. "Thanks for the help but we got it covered." Lyra said.

Kana, Taylor and Angel looks at her. "We're on our way to get another clue." Raylin said as her and Lyra gives evil glares at Kana and her group. "Well, we're going to meet someone that has info for us about the monster." Kana said. "We better get going then." Taylor said.

"We have go get to the next town." Angel said. "How about we join you girls?" Link asks. Lyra and Raylin looks at Link with evil glares. "I say it's a good idea. I wouldn't mind catching up with everyone." Zedept said. "Then let's go." Kana said as she pulls Zedept's arm and they walk in front of everyone. Everyone else follows.

"What is she up to?" Lyra ask herself. "You don't know about his time with The Creators?" Angel asks. "He hasn't talked about it at all." Raylin said. "Then shall we explain it?" Taylor asks. "Please do." Link said. "Well, it happened 5 years ago." Angel started to explain.

"We were just trainees at the time trying to become members ourselves when Zedept appeared." Taylor said. "He had a bad attitude towards everyone but Kana was always trying to talk to him and she always try to be friends with him as well." Angel said. "Rocks got a message from the guild about a Monoblos and Rocks was going to have the 4 of us hunt it when Zedept went alone." Taylor said.

"During the hunt, Zedept was in trouble and we jumped in and we handed him a Djinn and we hunted the Monoblos." Angel said. "After the hunt, the 4 of us became members and Zedept really didn't change but there was times when we teamed up on hunts." Taylor said.

"Kana was always with Zedept, whether it came to food, relaxing between hunts, really just pretty much everything." Angel said. "Then the day when Zedept left, Kana was the one that was the most depressed about it." Taylor said. "Then one day Kana asked Rocks if we can go and try to find info on the monster to help Zedept and Rocks let us go and we've been searching ever since." Angel said.

"So what do you 2 think about him?" Lyra asks. "Well, back then I would say he was a good hunter but his communication with others needed work." Taylor said. "Pretty much the same thing here." Angel said. "And what about her?" Raylin asks. "You saw the way she reacted." Taylor said. "She must really care about him." Link said. "You don't know the half of it." Angel said shaking her head.

While Taylor and Angel was explaining about Zedept's time in The Creators, Kana and Zedept was catching up. "You actually ask that?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, I wanted to help you out." Kana said. "So how did you get that Kirin armor? Kirin are supposed to be tough." Zedept said.

"It was tough, we've been here for 3 months just getting our armor and weapons improved." Kana said. "You've improved your skills since I left." Zedept said. Kana blushes. "Thanks for noticing." Kana said. "I see that you switched weapons as well." Zedept said pointing to Kana's weapon.

"Oh, this, it's just a Kirin Thundersword (Kirin's starting Greatsword)." Kana said. "And I see that you switched weapons as well." Kana said. "There's reason why, it was my master's weapon and then I found out that it's my family's weapon." Zedept said with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry if I said something wrong." Kana said. Zedept shakes his head. "It's not your fault." Zedept said. Kana chuckles. "What?" Zedept asks. "You're a lot nicer since you were back in The Creators." Kana said. Zedept turns his head away a little bit and blushes. "Shut up." Zedept said. Kana continues to chuckle.

"Who is this person you're supposed to be meeting anyways?" Zedept asks. "I don't know, all I know is that it's a female in Barioth armor and has a Toxic Fang (Gigginox's final Sword and Shield), I think." Kana said as she looks up with her right index finger under her chin. Zedept start chuckling. "What?" Kana asks. "You haven't changed a bit." Zedept said. Kana blushes.

"Shut up." Kana said. "Hey you two! How much father?" Angel asks loudly. Zedept and Kana look back and then they both pull out a map. "About 2 hours!" They both reply back at the same time. Angel and Taylor start laughing. Zedept and Kana look at each other and then they look away from each other. Link looks at Lyra and Raylin and he sees flames of anger surrounding them. Link gulps.

"I may not want to say the wrong thing right now." Link said to himself. Lyra and Raylin stare in anger. After walking and talking for 2 more hours, they arrive at a village. "Is this it?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, this is the village. Let's head to its guild." Kana said. They go and heads to the guild and they enter. "I'll go and find the person." Kana said and leaves. "You two sure seem all buddy buddy." Lyra said angrily.

Zedept looks at Lyra and sees flames of anger from her and Raylin. "She's someone from my past and we were just catching up." Zedept said. "I'm surprised to see you 3 again." A familiar female voice said. Zedept turns around and sees Kristia. "It's been awhile." Zedept said. Kana looks at Kristia and Zedept. "You 2 know each other?" Kana asks. "I met Kristia a few years before I met you." Zedept explained. "Oh, ok then." Kana said. "What brings you guys back here?" Kristia asks. "We're on our way to Icajuinawe." Link said. Kristia looks at Link. "So you're the 4th person." Kristia said.

"You know about me?" Link said. "Kristia is Abagret's top informant so she knows anything if she wants to that is." Lyra said. "And I got word from Garetaten's informant that you had a 4th person and that you formed your own group as well." Kristia said. Kana, Angel and Taylor are shocked. "You formed your own hunting group?" Angel asks. "Yeah." Zedept said.

"Please let me join!" Kana said quickly. Zedept is surprised. "Umm, well, I'm not looking for new members right now." Zedept said. "Oh." Kana said sadly and looking down. "I did say right now." Zedept said. Kana quickly looks up. "Until I hunt Alatreon, I'm not looking to expand Xross Blades." Zedept said. "Alatreon?" Taylor asks. "That's the real name of the monster I've been looking for." Zedept said.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Kana." Kristia said. Kana looks at Kristia. "I got word that Zedept was given the monsters real name and when I heard that you was trying to help him, I wanted to let you know but I never thought that I would meet Zedept here." Kristia explained to Kana. "I see." Kana said. "Zedept, I got word from Juravante's informant that you're heading to Icajuinawe." Kristia said. "Yeah, and?" Zedept asks. "I was ask by Icajuinawe's leader to escort you and your team there." Kristia said. "Now that's a surprise." Raylin said. "I was going to meet you at the port but this saves me some time." Kristia said.

"We were planning on heading to Icajuinawe anyways." Angel said. "We should all head there together then." Link said. Lyra and Raylin gives him an evil look. "Well Zedept?" Kana asks. "Why not, more the merrier." Zedept said. "Then let's go." Taylor said. Zedept, Lyra, Raylin, Link, Kana, Angel, Taylor and Kristia leaves the village's guild and they head north to Icajuinawe.


	25. Hunt 23

Hunt 23: Long Awaited Confession

It's been 2 days since Zedept reunited with Kana, Angel and Taylor. Kristia has also suddenly reappeared as an escort for Xross Blades.

Mountain Path: Mid-Day

Zedept is walking with Kana, Angel and Taylor talking about the past as Kristia walks with Lyra, Raylin and Link. Lyra looks back towards Zedept with a pissed off look on her face. Kristia looks at Lyra. "Jealous?" Kristia asks. Lyra looks at Kristia. "Of her? Yeah right." Lyra said and looks away from Kristia. Kristia chuckles. "Aren't you jealous?" Link asks Kristia. "Why would I be jealous? They're old teammates so it's only naturally that they'll talk to catch up." Kristia replied.

"I guess that would make sense but it's been 2 days now." Raylin said. "Think about it, how long has it been since they last saw each other?" Link asks. Lyra and Raylin think. "About 6 - 7 months I think." Lyra said. "Sounds about right." Raylin said. "So they have a lot to talk about." Kristia said. "I guess you're right." Lyra said as she looks back at Zedept.

After walking for another 2 hours, a sudden blizzard happened. "We need to find a cave!" Angel said. "I see one up ahead!" Taylor said and everyone went inside. "Man, that appeared out of nowhere." Kana said. "I'll set up a tarp door to help keep the cold wind out." Zedept said and nailed a giant tarp to the cave's entrance. "What are we going to do for warmth?" Link asks.

"We can make a fire pit." Kana said. "You got stones and wood?" Zedept asks. "Yeah." Angel said as she pulls out some stones. Taylor pulls out some wood. "Will this be enough?" Raylin asks. "Yeah, if we add this." Zedept said as he pulls out an unmarked bottle. "What is that?" Kristia asks. "Slow burning monster oil." Zedept said. "When did you get that?" Lyra asks. "Between the time I left The Creators and when I met you again." Zedept replied.

"So why didn't you use it when we were here before?" Raylin asks. "Because I was saving it for a blizzard like this." Zedept replied. "Makes sense." Kana said. "Then let's start this fire, Blizzards around here can last for a few days." Kristia said. Angel arranged the stones into a circle and Taylor placed the wood in it in a tepee shape. Zedept pours some of the oil onto the wood.

"Stand back." Zedept said and everyone moved back from the pit. Zedept lights the oil and it quickly caught on fire. "Whoa." Link said. "That caught quickly." Raylin said. "It may of caught on fire quickly but it will last for 2 days with the amount I poured." Zedept said as he looks at the bottle and sees that he used 1/3 of the oil.

"And that wood is dry so it will last for a while as well." Taylor said. "The fire is hot as well." Angel said. Zedept leans against a wall and sits down as well as taking off his helmet. "Since we're going to be here for a while, might as well take our helmets off." Zedept said as he places his helmet next to him as well as his Shikaiza.

Kristia, Raylin, Kana, Angel and Taylor all removed their helmets. Link doesn't have a helmet and Lyra's helmet is hair decorations so she doesn't remove them. Zedept looks over at Kana and sees that her hair style is different. "I see that you changed your hair Kana." Zedept said.

"Oh, this, it's nothing special." Kana said. Kana's hair is spiked in the front and on top but is still flat in the back. "She spiked it similar to yours so she can be like you." Angel said. Kana's face turns red. "Angel!" Kana said. "Don't deny it." Taylor said to Kana.

"Not you too." Kana said in embarrassment. Zedept chuckles. "I don't care why but it does look good on you." Zedept said. Kana is shocked by what Zedept said. "Tha.. Thanks." Kana said as her face turns deep red. "Let's start resting so conserve our energy so we can make our food last longer as well." Kristia suggested. "Good idea cause it looks like we can't go anywhere until the blizzard dies down." Raylin said.

"Since that way is blocked." Lyra said as she points towards the blocked path. Link starts yawning. "Getting tired?" Taylor asks. "I'm from the Southern Continent and this is my first time here in the Northern Continent so I'm not used to this type of coldness." Link said tiredly. "Then let's start resting then." Angel said as she gets conferrable. The others follow as everyone uses their traveling hides for blankets.

* * *

Mountain Cave: Late Night

Kana wakes up and sees Zedept up and looking between the tarp door and the cave wall looking at the blizzard. "How long have you been up?" Kana asks as she walks over towards Zedept. Zedept looks at Kana. "I haven't been to sleep yet." Zedept replied. "May I sit next to you?" Kana asks. "Yeah." Zedept said as he looks back at the blizzard.

Kana sits next to Zedept's right side. "What you thinking about?" Kana asks. "The past." Zedept replied. "If this snow was sand, then it would be like that time 3 years ago when we were caught in that sandstorm." Kana said. "Mm, guess you're right about that." Zedept said.

Kana places her knees to her chin. "Zedept." Kana said. "What?" Zedept asks as he looks over to her. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Kana said as she looks over towards everyone. "What is it?" Zedept asks.

Kana starts to blush. "Look forward and close your eyes first." Kana said. "Ok." Zedept said and did what Kana said. Zedept felt something landing on him. "Ok, open your eyes." Kana said. Zedept opens his eyes and sees Kana sitting on top of him. "Ka.. Kana, what are you?" Zedept ask before Kana interrupts. "Please don't talk and just listen." Kana said as she blushes even more.

Zedept blushes and nods. "I wanted to tell you this before you left us but I couldn't." Kana said as she moves her face closer towards Zedept's face. Kana then kisses Zedept. Zedept is surprised by this as his eyes widened. Kana breaks the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and places her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you Zedept. I've loved you for the past 3 years but I could never work up the courage to tell you." Kana said. "Uh.. Uh.." Zedept said as he couldn't figure out the right words to say. "Please, let me stay like this for a bit more." Kana said. "Alright." Zedept said. "Thank you." Kana said as her chest presses on Zedept's chest.

Kana then leans forward to make Zedept lay down. Kana keeps on holding Zedept as they remain silent like that for about 20 minutes. "You still up?" Kana asks. "Yeah." Zedept replied. "Once you start accepting new members, I'll be the first to sign up." Kana said. "You know the rules, you can't be a part of 2 groups at the same time." Zedept said.

"I know, that's why I'll leave The Creators and join Xross Blades." Kana said. "But after the hard work it took you to join them and all the work you put into it, you're willing to give it up that easily?" Zedept asks. "None of that matters as long as I'm with you." Kana said as she presses tighter on Zedept.

Zedept starts blushing even deeper. "I see." Zedept said as he looks at Kana. Zedept places his right hand on Kana's head. Kana looks over at Zedept. "I'll be waiting for your application." Zedept said. Kana sits up and so does Zedept. "Ok and thank you for letting me do this." Kana said. Zedept blushes even more. "You've been waiting to do this for years so." Zedept said.

Kana kisses Zedept's right cheek. "Thank you." Kana said and gets off of Zedept. "Get some sleep." Kana said. "Ok." Zedept said. Kana closes her eyes and smiles and then she heads back to where she was sleeping before and Zedept returns to watching the snow fall.

After 2 hours of Kana finally confessing her feelings for Zedept, Kristia wakes up and sees Zedept still up. Kristia walks over and sits next to Zedept. "Have you slept yet?" Kristia asks. "Not yet, been thinking about a few things." Zedept replied. "May I say something?" Kristia asks. Zedept looks over to Kristia. "Once you start to expand Xross Blades, may I become your informant?" Kristia asks. "What about Abagret?" Zedept asks. "I've been training someone to take my place." Kristia said. "I see, in that case, you can become Xross Blades' informant when it happens." Zedept said. "Thank you." Kristia said with a smile.

"No need to thank me, your information gathering skills are top notch and you're a good friend of mine so I can't refuse your offer." Zedept said. "Still though, thank you." Kristia said as she stands up. "Do me a favor and get some sleep." Kristia said. "I was about to go to sleep anyways." Zedept said. "Night then." Kristia said as she walks back to her spot. "Night." Zedept said. Zedept looks back to the blizzard. "Guess I should get some sleep now." Zedept said and falls asleep.

After being stuck in the cave for 2 days, the blizzard stopped and they continued towards Icajuinawe. Everyone continues walking with Zedept behind everyone as he thinks back to Kana's confession. Link looks back at Zedept and slows down. "You ok?" Link asks.

"Let me ask you something hypothetical." Zedept said. "Shoot." Link said. "If you had 3 girls that liked you, one an old friend, one an old teammate and one a friend that you met during traveling. If all 3 confessed feelings for you, what would you do?" Zedept asks. "Does this have to do with Lyra, Raylin and Kana?" Link asks.

"No, I just figure I ask." Zedept replied. "Hmm, I guess I would choose the one I like the most." Link said. "But what if you couldn't figure out which one?" Zedept asks. "That's a tough one, I guess I would think about everything I went through with each one and pick the one I feel the most conferrable with." Link answered. "I see." Zedept said. "Did you figure it out?" Link asks. "Somewhat." Zedept said. "Glad I could help Teacher." Link said. "There's no need to call me Teacher." Zedept said. "But if it wasn't for you training me, I wouldn't be here right now." Link said.

"I know but for some reason I feel like you're a little brother to me." Zedept said. "You do give off a big brother aura." Link said. "So don't call me Teacher anymore." Zedept said. "Got it." Link said. "Hey you two, come take a look." Raylin said to them. Zedept and Link run and they catch up to everyone and they see a city down the mountain. "There it is, Icajuinawe." Kristia said. "Let's go." Zedept said and everyone started down the mountain.


	26. Hunt 24

Hunt 24: Icajuinawe

Xross Blades and the gang finally arrived at Icajuinawe. "We made it." Raylin said happily. "Alright, let's head to the guild now." Kristia said and they went to the guild. They entered and all sat at a table with Kana sitting next to Zedept. Lyra and Raylin stare angrily at Kana and Zedept. "I'll go meet with the guild master now." Kristia said. "Ok." Zedept said and Kristia left. After a few minutes a tan Felyne showed up next to them. "Which one of you is Kana, nya?" the felyne asks.

Everyone looks at the felyne. "I'm Kana." Kana said. The felyne takes out an envelope. "This is from Rocks of The Creators." The felyne said handing Kana the envelope. "Thank you." Kana said as she takes the envelope.

The felyne walks away and Kana opens it and reads it. "So what does it say?" Angel asks. "Rocks wants us back in Garetaten as soon as we rest up some." Kana said. "Why would he call us back now of all times?" Taylor asks. "Knowing him, it's probably a health check-up and probably going to ask for an update." Zedept said. "You do have a point there." Angel said agreeing with Zedept. "Zedept, can we talk for a minute?" Kana asks.

"Sure." Zedept answered and they both got up and walked away so everyone else doesn't hear them. "What's up?" Zedept asks. Kana starts to blush a little. "It's about that night in the cave." Kana said. Zedept thinks back to when Kana was on top of him with her chest pressing on him and he starts to blush some. "What about it?" Zedept asks.

"I was hoping since me, Angel and Taylor have to leave tomorrow, can we spend some time alone tonight, without anyone around?" Kana asks hesitantly. "Uh, umm… I guess we can." Zedept replied. Kana gets a happy look on her face. "Then meet me here tonight after everyone is asleep." Kana said. "Ok." Zedept said and they walk back to the table. "I wonder what they was just talking about." Raylin whispered into Lyra's left ear while keeping an eye on Kana.

"Same here." Lyra said softly while staring at Kana. Link just sighs and drinks. Kristia appears after 4 minutes after Kana and Zedept talked. "Xross Blades, you guys will meet the guild leader tomorrow about the final piece." Kristia said.

"Thanks good, now we're one step closer." Link said. "Kana, didn't you say that you guys had business here?" Lyra asked trying to get Kana away from Zedept. "Yeah, my cousin had a baby a few weeks ago and she lives here and I'm going to visit her to see the baby." Kana replied.

"Then shouldn't you go?" Raylin quickly asks. "She does have a point." Taylor said. "Then let's go." Angel said standing up. Kana and Taylor stand up as well. As they start to leave, Kana looks back to Zedept with a 'you going to remember' look.

Zedept does a small nod and then Kana smiles and leaves the guild. "I'll take you guys to your rooms now." Kristia said. "Ok." Link said. They all get up and they walk towards the back of the guild where the rooms are kept. Zedept and Link are in one room while Lyra and Raylin are in a separate room.

* * *

Zedept/Link's Room: Early Evening

Zedept is laying on his bed with only his armor's legging and Link is at a desk reading some books about the Northern Continent with his armor's torso and waist off. Zedept looks over to Link. "Still reading I see." Zedept said as he sits up. "Yeah, I'm learning a lot." Link said as he continues to read. "Well I hate to stop you but it's time to sleep. The temperature will start to drop from this point." Zedept said. "Ok." Link said and closes the book and walks over to his bed. "Night." Link said. "Night." Zedept said back.

* * *

Lyra/Raylin's Room: Early Evening

During the same time Zedept and Link was talking, Lyra and Raylin are talking as well. "That Kana really ticks me off." Lyra said in a pissed tone. "All because she's his old teammate, she thinks she can be so close to him." Raylin said ticked off. "Good thing that she's going back to Garetaten soon." Lyra said. "Yeah." Raylin said in agreement. "It's starting to get late, we better get to bed." Lyra said. "Yeah, I'm starting to get sleepy." Raylin said and they both went to bed.

* * *

Guild Main Hall: Late Night (about 2 a.m. roughly)

Zedept quietly walks into the hall while carrying a bottle of hot milk to keep warm. The hall is lightly lit with torches to keep the room warm. Zedept walks over to a table and sits down. "Hey." Kana's voice said softly.

Zedept looks over and sees Kana in only her armor's leggings and waist. Kana's undergarment goes from her neck to below her ribs with a cut that reveals her cleavage and has sleeves that reaches her elbows. "I see that you changed your top." Zedept said softly. "Well we are in the north." Kana said as she sits next to him. Kana takes Zedept's bottle and takes a few sips of the milk.

Zedept closes his eyes and sighs. "What?" Kana asks. "Nothing, I was just remembering that this isn't the first time you've done that." Zedept said as he looks at Kana. Kana hands him his drink back. "And you always got mad at me for it too." Kana said with a smile. "How's your cousin's baby doing?" Zedept asks.

Kana is surprised by the question. "The baby is healthy." Kana said. "That's good." Zedept said and then takes a sip of the milk. "Why did you ask?" Kana asks. "When I was born, my parents gave me to Master so I wouldn't of been sacrificed." Zedept said with a sad look on his face.

Kana is shocked about what she just heard. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kana said apologizing. "It's ok, I didn't find out until a while ago." Zedept said. Kana leans her right side onto Zedept. "If you ever need someone to confer you, I'm always here." Kana said.

Zedept starts to blush. "Thanks Kana." Zedept said. "Hey Zedept." Kana said as she looks up. Zedept looks at Kana. "Yeah?" Zedept asks. "After seeing my cousin's baby, it made me wonder what it would be like to have one myself." Kana said as she closes her eyes as she looks down a bit.

Zedept remains silent. "I'm hoping that after everything is settled, maybe you can be the father." Kana said as her face turns dark red. Zedept's face turns dark red as well. Zedept looks away and remains silent because he doesn't know how to reply to what Kana just said. Kana opens her eyes and looks at Zedept.

"Well?" Kana asks. "I, uh, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad right now." Zedept said. "Of course not now, maybe in 3 years or so is what I meant." Kana said as she sits back up normally. "Oh, well, we'll just have to see what happens between now and then." Zedept said. Kana smiles.

"Zedept." Kana says as she looks at him. "What?" Zedept asks as he looks at her. Kana kisses Zedept on the lips for the second time and after 2 minutes, Kana breaks it. "I hope that you find Alatreon and that you come back to me safely." Kana says in a sweet romantic voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come back alive." Zedept said. "Thanks." Kana said as she stands up. "No problem and good night." Zedept said. "Good night." Kana says waving and heading back to her room. Zedept looks at his bottle. "Me, a parent?" Zedept asks himself. "I wonder how mine are doing right now." Zedept says to himself with a sad look.


	27. Hunt 25

Hunt 25: The Final Piece

It's the day of Xross Blades' meeting with Icajuinawe guild leader and the day Kana and her group returns to Garetaten. Everyone is putting on their armor and are about to head to the main hall.

Guild Main Hall: Early Morning (about 6 a.m.)

Zedept walks in and sees that everyone has gathered. "Morning." Zedept says yawning. Everyone looks at him. "Are you still tired?" Lyra asks. "And if I am?" Zedept replies. "I was just asking." Lyra said turning her head. Kana comes walking in yawning and everyone looks at her. Kana sees them looking at her. "What?" Kana asks. "First Zedept comes in yawning and now you." Link said. "Did you 2 do something last night?" Angel asks teasingly.

Both of their faces turn red. Lyra and Raylin give angry stares at them. "Nothing happened at all last night." Zedept said. "Yeah, nothing at all." Kana said as well. Angel and Taylor give them 'riiight' looks. Raylin and Lyra just stares at them. Kristia and Link just sighs and shakes their heads. "We better get going." Taylor said. "Yeah, Rocks is suspecting us to return shortly." Angel said.

"Then I guess that this is goodbye for now." Kana said. "Bye." Lyra and Raylin said quickly trying to get rid of Kana. Kana kisses Zedept's left check. "See ya." Kana said and ran out of the guild with Angel and Taylor following. "About time she leaves." Lyra said in a sour tone. Zedept hears her. "Did you not like Kana's company?" Zedept asks. "Uh, well, I, uh." Lyra said trying to answer him.

"Lyra and Raylin both didn't like her from day 1." Link said. "Link!" Lyra and Raylin yelled. Zedept just sighs. "There's nothing between me and her, we're just old teammates." Zedept explained. "_As long as they don't find out about that night in the cave and last night, they should calm down_." Zedept said in his mind keeping a normal look.

Lyra and Raylin look at him and they calm down. "Fine." Lyra said. "We have to focus on the hunt anyways." Raylin said. "_I can't believe that worked_." Zedept said in his head. Kristia clears her throat. "Now since that is done, it's time to meet with the guild leader." Kristia said. "Then let's go." Link said. They all went to the leader's room.

* * *

Guild Leader's Room: Morning (about 8 a.m.)

Xross Blades arrive at the leader's door. "This is where we part." Kristia said. "Thanks for everything." Raylin said bowing. "Don't mention it." Kristia said with her right hand extended partially out. Raylin stands straight back up. "We'll see you later." Link said. Kristia nods. "See ya." Zedept said. "See ya." Kristia said and leaves. Lyra knocks on the door.

"Enter." A male voice said. They enter and sees a middle aged male at a table. The male looks at them. "Welcome to Icajuinawe, Xross Blades." He said. "Thank you." Zedept said stepping forward and bowing. "You must be Zedept." The male said.

"Yes." Zedept said. "May I see the 3 pieces?" The male asks. "Of course." Zedept said and takes out the 3 pieces that they've collected. "So what they say is true after all." The male said. "Excuse me." Lyra said. The male and Zedept looks at Lyra.

"I don't mean to be rude but can we get to the point here?" Lyra asks. "Your friend does have a point." The male said to Zedept. "I apologize about her." Zedept said. "It's alright, the spirit of youth is as strong as ever I see." The male said. "About the 4th piece?" Raylin asks. "Right, the final piece you need is at a shrine on Thunder Snow Mountain." The male said.

"What's Thunder Snow Mountain?" Link asks. "It's our oldest mountain this far north. The shrine is guarded by a group of Kirin." The male said. Everyone is shock to hear what the guardian is. "By a group of Kirin, you mean more than 1 right?" Raylin asks. "Yes, 8 to be exact." The male said. "That's too many to handle at once." Lyra said.

"Not if each of us take 2 at a time." Zedept said. "That's not a bad strategy except if you can make it there that is." The male said. They all look at him. "What do you mean?" Link asks. "There's a monster that guards the path to the shrine and it's a powerful foe, especially for your friend in the Jinouga armor." The male said.

Zedept looks at Lyra and then back at the male. "All I can say is that the monster is a master of ice and physical attacks so be careful." The male said. "Thank you for the warning." Lyra said. "We'll take our leave now." Zedept said bowing. "Ok." The male said. Xross Blades leaves the room to come up with a strategy for the future hunt.


	28. Hunt 26

Hunt 26: Zedept's Plan

After meeting with Icajuinawe's leader and hearing about the monster, Xross Blades is in their room coming up with a plan to fight the monster.

Xross Blades' Room: Early Afternoon (About 11 a.m.)

"A master of ice and physical attacks, what can it be?" Link asks. "I'm not completely sure but the only ice and physical attacking monsters I know are Ice Agnaktor, Ice Barroth, Urukususu and I think that's it." Raylin said with her hand under her chin. "So it's one of those three then?" Lyra asks looking at Raylin.

"There's one more." Zedept said with his head down. Everyone looks at him. "Who?" Link asks. "Barioth." Zedept said raising his head. They all look at each other. "How could we forget about that one?" Raylin asks. "I completely forgot that Barioth lives on this continent." Lyra said.

"If we face Agnaktor, Barroth or Urukususu then we have no problems. I've faced them before but Barioth on the other hand is a different story." Zedept said looking at them. "You've never faced one before have you?" Lyra asks. Zedept shakes his head. "So we don't know how strong it is." Link said looking at the table. "The only thing I know about them is that they are stronger than a Tigrex." Zedept said sitting down onto a chair.

"And you had trouble with that Tigrex from last time." Raylin said. "Let's just hope we don't run into a Barioth then." Lyra said. "Yeah." Link said in agreement. Zedept stands up. "Let's go." He said as he places Shikaiza onto his back. They nod and follow Zedept.

* * *

Thunder Snow Mountain: Pass – Mid-Afternoon (About 3 p.m.)

After leaving Icajuinawe and arriving at Thunder Show Mountain, Xross Blades found the path that leads to the summit and are walking it. The wind blows. "Brrr, that's cold." Raylin said shivering. "At least we have our cloaks so it's not as bad as it could be." Link said.

"True." Raylin said trying to warm herself up. Lyra looks at Zedept and notices that he's in a deep thought. "You ok?" She asks. Zedept looks at Lyra. "Yeah, just thinking." Zedept replied. "About?" Lyra asks. "Nothing important." Zedept answered. "_I can't tell her that I was thinking about my parents._" Zedept thought.

"Ok then, stay focused though, we never know when we might get attacked." Lyra said. "I know that." Zedept said and started to walk a bit faster. "What's with him?" Link asks Lyra. "I wish I knew, he's been distant lately." Lyra said staring at Zedept. Raylin looks at Lyra and then at Zedept. "_Is he trying to stay away from her for a reason or is it something else?_" Raylin thought to herself.

After walking for an hour, they arrive at clearing with a magnificent view of the continent. Lyra and Raylin runs over to the edge to take a look. "Wow, so pretty." Raylin said. "The snow is very pretty." Lyra said. Zedept is sitting on a rock quite a distance from the girls. Link walks up to Zedept on his left side. "What is it?" Zedept asks. "I'll get straight to the point, why are being so distant from them?" Link asks.

Zedept closes his eyes and looks down and takes a deep breath. "This stays between you and me, got it?" Zedept said as he looks at Link. Link nods. "After we hunt Alatreon, I'm planning on going on a journey to find my parents." Zedept said. Link is surprised by what Zedept just said and he then looks at the girls. "So that explains it." Link said.

"If I told them, they would want to come with me but." Zedept said. "You want to do it alone since your family, right?" Link said interrupting Zedept. Zedept closes his eyes. "Yeah, you got it exactly right." He said opening his eyes and seeing Raylin and Lyra in the sunlight as it reflects off the snow and their armor. "You don't know what kind of danger lies in that journey so you don't want them to get hurt, right?" Link asks.

"After the hunt against that Narga with Raylin being knocked out and that scar on Lyra's cheek, I don't want them to get that badly injured ever again." Zedept said clenching his right fist. "But that's the life we have as hunters, every time we leave a city, we put our lives on the line every day." Link said. Zedept chuckles. "What was that for?" Link asks.

"You said that so maturely that I almost couldn't believe that what you just said came from a rookie." Zedept said. Link blushes a little. "I have grown a lot on this journey." Link said. "I know." Zedept said looking at Link. Link looks at Zedept. "But just don't do anything crazy or you may end up losing something." Zedept said putting his left hand over his left eye and looking at the girls. Link looks at the girls.

"Don't worry, I'll protect them in your place." Link said. "Thank you Link." Zedept said removing his left hand from his face. "Hey you two, let's get going." Lyra said to them waving her hand. "Let's go." Link said as he started walking towards the girls. A half-smile comes onto Zedept's face. "Yeah." He said as he gets off the rock and starts walking to the girls. "_As long as I have friends like them, I know I can leave Xross Blades in their hands when I go to find my parents, my family, let's hope that they are alright ._" Zedept thought to himself.


	29. Hunt 27

Hunt 27: Fanged Blizzard

After telling Link of his plans after they hunt Alatreon, Zedept is walking behind everyone with a distracted look on his face. Raylin looks back and goes to talk with him. "What's wrong?" She asks. Zedept doesn't respond. "Zedept?" Raylin asks. "Huh?" Zedept asks as he comes to.

"I asked what's wrong." Raylin said. "Just trying to figure things out." Zedept said as he looks at her. "Stay focused." Raylin said slamming her right hand onto his back. "I will." Zedept said regaining his footing. After walking for 2 hours, a load roar echoed. They stop and placed their hands on their weapons.

"What was that?" Link ask as he looks around. "That was a load roar." Lyra said looking around as well. "I don't recognize that roar." Raylin said keeping an eye out. Zedept looks up. "Move it!" He yelled. Everyone moves back in time before something big landed right where they were standing. They draw their weapons. "What is that thing?" Link asks. The kicked up snow starts to dissipate and a figure can be seen. Everyone is stunned at what it is.

"No way." Lyra said. "It's a." Raylin said. "Barioth." Zedept said jumping between them and the Barioth. Barioth roars loudly and stuns them. Zedept looks at the Barioth in time to block its charge. "Raylin, clust its claws. Lyra and Link, cut its tail." Zedept ordered as he struggles to prevent Barioth's fangs from biting him.

Lyra and Link run past Zedept's left side but Barioth jumps back and fires a snow tornado and it rips off their cloaks. "Ahh!" Lyra screamed as she gets damaged from it. "Lyra!" Zedept yells in concern. "I'm alright." Lyra replied shaking off the attack. Raylin fires clust shots at Barioth's face to distract it.

After 3 shots explode, Barioth seems unfazed by it. Barioth felt a stab into its tail and looks and sees Link's switch axe in sword form stabbed into its tail. "Take this, Element Discharge!" Link yells as he looks at Barioth's face and blasts its tail.

Barioth roars in pain and fling its tail and breaks free from Link's switch axe. "Haaaa." Lyra says rushing in and swings her long sword and cuts off its tail. "Over here." Zedept said. Barioth looks at Zedept as he swings his greatsword. Barioth backs up in time but gets its left amber fang cut off. Barioth gets angry and rushes them.

Zedept and Raylin dodge. Barioth turns around and charges at them again. They jump out of the way. Zedept looks to where Barioth should be but doesn't see it. Suddenly sounds from Raylin's clust shots come from behind him and he turns around and sees Barioth knocked over.

Link and Lyra each attack a claw and only Link breaks one. Barioth gets back up and everyone regroups. Barioth rushes them but fakes and jumps back and does its snow tornado and hits Link directly. "Ahhhhh!" Link says as he gets slammed into a wall. "Link!" Raylin yells as she reloads and runs over to Link.

Zedept looks over to an unconscious Link. "Zedept, look out!" Lyra yelled. Zedept quickly looks behind him and sees Barioth diving at him from the sky but couldn't move. As Barioth goes to slash with its right claw, Lyra jumps in the way and takes it full force.

Lyra's chest armor shatters and falls back onto Zedept who is stunned at what just happened. "Lyraaaaa!" Raylin yells and fires a massive barrage of flame shots at Barioth. Zedept eyes widened as he looks at Lyra. Her chest armor is shattered and she's bleeding from her stomach because of the slash. Lyra opens her eyes and she's a stunned Zedept looking at her.

"You ok?" Lyra asks weakly. "Don't worry about me. Why did you do that for?" Zedept asks as tears starts coming from him. "We couldn't lose you." Lyra answered weakly. "Don't give me that crap." Zedept said closing his eyes as she starts to cry. "Your my childhood friend. I don't want to lose you again after all these years." Zedept said. Lyra places her left hand onto Zedept's right cheek weakly.

"I know, but you have to find Alatreon and hunt it." Lyra said. "But." Zedept said before Lyra kisses him on the lips. Lyra breaks the kiss and smiles at him before passing out. Zedept quickly pulls out wrapping material and wraps up her stomach. "Raylin!" Zedept yelled. Raylin looks over and continues to fire to keep Barioth away as she runs over to Zedept. "Take Lyra over to Link and protect them both." Zedept said looking at Lyra.

"Got it but what about you?" Raylin asks as she continues to fire. Zedept looks up and Raylin sees the anger in his eyes as well as sadness. "Barioth is mine." Zedept said in an angry tone. "Understood." Raylin said as she stops firing and carefully picks up Lyra. Zedept picks up his greatsword and places it onto his back and slowly walks over to Barioth.

"You hurt someone that's very important to me. Prepare to die." Zedept said as he glares at Barioth. Barioth roars and charges at Zedept and Zedept stands there. Barioth goes to slash with its right claw and Zedept blocks it with just his left arm. Zedept continues to glare angrily at Barioth. Zedept raises his left leg and kicks Barioth's chin. Barioth backs off and fires its snow tornado and Zedept just stands there and takes it full force but doesn't budge at all.

Raylin watches and is surprised about Zedept's actions. "How can he do that? Just who is Zedept?" She asks herself. Link wakes up. "Argh, what happened?" Link ask as he shakes his head. He then sees Lyra badly injured. "Lyra!" He said. Raylin looks and sees Link awake. "Your awake." Raylin said. "Never mind me, what happened?" Link asks. "Lyra protected Zedept and get injured." Raylin said.

"And where's Zedept?" Link asks. Raylin looks over to Zedept and Link sees Zedept beating up Barioth with his punches and kicks. "Why isn't he using Shikaiza?" Link asks. "I don't know but that look in his eyes scare me." Raylin replied. Barioth charges Zedept and Zedept swings his left foot and kicks Barioth's right amber fang off. Barioth roars and backs off and flies up.

Zedept grabs Shikaiza and places in behind him pointing up with his left side forward. Barioth dives at him. "This is for Lyra!" Zedept yelled as he spins around once and slashes Barioth from its left shoulder through its body and out by its right back leg, successfully cutting Barioth in half.

Link and Raylin are shocked at what Zedept just did. "Incredible." Link said. "Such power." Raylin said. Zedept swings Shikaiza down and towards the right to remove most of Barioth's blood and places it on his back and turns around to walk over to Lyra. Zedept knees down to examine Lyra's injures.

"Raylin, Link, go and gather of what you can of Lyra's chest armor." Zedept said still in an angry tone. "Ok." They said and went to find the pieces. Zedept removes the wrapping and takes a look at the slash marks. Zedept opens his bag and pulls out a red bottle. "I was hoping to never use this but it's an emergency." Zedept said.

He pours the liquid onto a cotton ball and swabs the slashes. Lyra flinches in pain. "Please hang in there." Zedept said as his voice returns to his normal tone. After swabbing the slashes, Zedept rewraps the injuries. Raylin and Link return.

"We was able to find most of it." Link said. "How's Lyra?" Raylin ask. Zedept puts the red bottle down to his right side. Raylin sees the bottle and it's marked 'Forbidden'. "She'll pull through but we better get back to Icajuinawe so she can rest up." Zedept said as he places the bottle back into his bag. "Ok." Link said. Zedept carefully lifts Lyra up and carries her back down as Raylin takes Lyra's long sword and Link places the pieces into his bag and they head back to Icajuinawe.


	30. Hunt 28

Hunt 28: The Truth About Zedept

It's been a week since Xross Blades fought Barioth. Lyra has woken up and is still recovering in Icajuinawe's infirmary. Zedept has barely visited Lyra since he thinks that it's his fault that she ended up like that. Raylin and Link are keeping Zedept informed about Lyra's condition.

Icajuinawe's Infirmary: Mid-Day

Lyra is sitting up reading with her chest and stomach areas wrapped up and without her armor on. Raylin walks in. "Hey." She says. Lyra looks to her left and sees Raylin. "How is he doing?" Lyra asks. Raylin closes her eyes and sighs.

"Still the same, he just left for a hunt." Raylin said as she sits down. "He still blames himself for what happened?" Lyra asks. "Yeah, he even refuses to take me and Link with him. He keeps saying "Keep an eye on her.". It's starting to get annoying." Raylin said leaning her back against the wall. "He's just doesn't want you 2 to get hurt as well." Lyra said.

Raylin looks to her right at Lyra. "I know but it still annoys me though." Raylin said. Link walks in. "Hey girls." He said. They both look over towards Link who lays on a couch. "Did he just leave?" Raylin asks. "Yeah and when I asked him about his hunt, he said "Don't worry about it."." Link said. "I wonder if it's a hard hunt." Lyra said. "He's alone so I don't think he'll do a hard one by himself." Link said. "This is Zedept we're talking about." Raylin said. They all look at each other.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Lyra is sleeping, Raylin is reading and Link fell asleep on the couch. The sound of busted armor comes towards the door. Raylin looks over and sees Zedept wounded. "Zedept!" Raylin says loudly and runs over to him. Lyra and Link wake up because of Raylin and they see Zedept injured. Link quickly gets up and helps Zedept to a bed. "What happened?" Link asks. "This… is… nothing." Zedept said as Link and Raylin sits him down. "You're banged up pretty good." Lyra said.

Zedept looks at Lyra and then turns his head away from her with a sad look. "Quit blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault at all." Lyra said. "But it is." Zedept said not looking at her. "Zedept." Link said. Zedept looks at Link and then Link punches Zedept's left cheek and knocks Zedept off the bed. Raylin and Lyra are shocked at what just happened.

"Quit being such an idiot! These girls have been worrying about you the entire time!" Link yelled. "Link." Raylin said softly. Lyra just watches. Zedept stands up and goes to punch Link back but Link blocks it. "You've gotten weak." Link said to Zedept before punching Zedept's right cheek, knocking him onto the bed.

"You're not leaving this room until you recover from your injures and until you talk to them." Link said before leaving. "This involves you 2 the most so I'll leave." Raylin said as she walks out. Silence happens for 5 minutes before Lyra starts talking. "Zedept." Lyra said. "I'm sorry." Zedept said interrupting, still not looking at Lyra.

"I know that I should've been here more taking care of you but after what happened with that Barioth, I couldn't get the courage to see you." Zedept said. Lyra gets out of bed and walks over to Zedept and hugs him from behind. "It's ok, I'm not dead and everyone is still together." She said. "Yeah." Zedept said not looking at her.

Lyra breaks the hug. "Will you at least look at me when we talk?" She asks. Zedept turns around and sees Lyra bandaged up. "Your armor is busted up." Lyra said. "That what happens when you hunt an Ice Barroth alone and when you drop your guard for a minute." Zedept said.

"Then let's get it repaired." Lyra said. "Ok." Zedept said. "It seems that you 2 have made up." Link said. They look towards the door and sees Link and Raylin standing at the door. "Hey guys." Lyra said. They walk over to Zedept and Lyra and they sit down. "Zedept, you have some things to explain." Link said. "Ok." Zedept said.

"First off, what was in that red bottle that you used on Lyra?" Raylin asks. Zedept looks to his right and reaches into his bag and pulls out the red bottle marked 'Forbidden'. "This one right?" Zedept asks. Raylin nods. "As you can see it's marked forbidden. It's an extremely rare potion, it acts like a combination of an Ancient Potion, Lifecrystals and Immunizer." Zedept explained.

"Hold on, those items don't mix together at all." Link said. "That's why this is an extremely rare potion, because those items have been mixed in a certain way that this potion was made, it heals even the most fatal of injuries." Zedept said and then looks at Lyra.

"That's the reason I'm alive right now?" Lyra asks. Zedept nods. "But as you can see that I had to use about 1/4 to 1/3 (25% to 33%) of it." Zedept said and then puts it away. "Now here's my question, what happened to you during that hunt?" Link asks. "I don't know, one minute Lyra is injured in my arms and the next thing I knew is that we're here in the infirmary." Zedept answered.

"You don't remember the hunt at all?" Raylin asks. Zedept shakes his head. "Here's what happened." Raylin said and then explains what happened after Lyra passed out. Zedept and Lyra are both surprised by Raylin's story. Zedept places his right hand over his right eye and closes both his eyes. "I don't remember that at all." Zedept said. "Zedept." Lyra said in concern.

"I may be able to explain that." A male voice said. They look and they see Icajuinawe's guild leader. "What do you mean?" Lyra asks. "When you first came here, I thought it was weird to have a silver haired red eyed hunter since no one on the 4 continents have that color combination so I had my top people look into it and they found some ancient records regarding hunters with that color combination." He answered.

"So what am I?" Zedept asks. "According to the records, you are a descendant of a thought to be gone race of hunters that when their emotions reach a certain peak, their abilities and reflexes are dramatically increased. Some examples are their strength, resistance to attacks and being able to think much better." The leader said.

Everyone is surprised by the leader's story. "But he doesn't remember the hunt." Link said. "The records also say that if a hunter that doesn't reach their emotional peak a lot will black out during the use and then their emotions take over." The leader explained.

"Is it because of his blood?" Raylin asks. "Yes, only people from their blood line has it. It can be called an adrenaline rush but it cannot be that too." The leader said. "So what happens if he continues to use it out of nowhere?" Lyra asks.

"That I don't know. All of our records show that every one of those hunters had some type of mark on them to help use that rush. Does he have a mark anywhere?" The leader asks. Raylin and Link look at Lyra. "When we were growing up together, he never had any marks on him but now I don't know." Lyra said. "I don't have any marks on me." Zedept said with his head down, still shocked from what the leader said.

"I see." The leader said. Everyone looks at Zedept. "There's another reason I came by here." The leader said. Lyra, Raylin and Link looks at him. "Miss Lyra, your chest armor has been remade." He said. "Thank you." Lyra said. "I see that Mr. Zedept's armor is banged up so I'll have it sent to be repaired with the stock we have of Tigrex pieces." The leader also said. "Ok." Link said. Link helps Zedept out of his armor and Raylin leans Shikaiza against a wall next to Lyra's Frost Dragon.

With Zedept's armor removed, they fully see how injured Zedept truly is. Zedept is covered in bandages, cuts and brushes. "Looks like you need some time to rest." The leader said. Zedept remains silent as he lays down on the bed with his back facing everyone. "I'll send someone to pick up his armor." The leader said before leaving. Everyone looks at Zedept with concern faces.


	31. Hunt 29

Hunt 29: The Fall of Xross Blades?

It's been 2 days since Icajuinawe's guild leader told Xross Blades about Zedept's ancestry. Everyone has been trying to talk with Zedept about it but Zedept remains distant. Lyra's injuries are healed enough for her to move about but not enough to hunt.

Icajuinawe: Market – Mid-Day

Zedept is walking around in his newly fixed Tigrex armor with a distant look on his face. "_What am I going to do? Will whatever is in me take control or will I be able to master it? What if I hurt everyone? Lyra, Raylin and Link have stuck by me all this time."_ Zedept says in his head and then flashbacks from all the hunts they've done until now. Zedept walks into a back alley unconsciously. "Hey, you in the Tigrex armor." A male voice said. Zedept turns around and his eyes widened.

* * *

Icajuinawe Guild: Main Hall – 2 Hours Later

Lyra is sitting at a table with her new Jinouga chest armor but with her entire chest and stomach areas still wrapped up. She chugs down her drink. "_That damn Zedept, why does he act like this at such a crucial time? That damn IDIOT!"_ She thinks as she chugs another drink. Raylin walks up to her. "I think you've had enough there." She said. Lyra looks at her with an angry glare. Raylin sighs. "I know how you feel." She says as she sits down across from Lyra.

"But he needs some time alone to figure things out." She continued as he places her hands together and then places her chin on them. "I know but I wish that he would talk to us about it." Lyra says as she slams her cup onto the table. Lyra then notices that Link isn't with her. "Where's Link?" Lyra asks. "He went to find Zedept." Raylin responds as she waves to a guild waitress.

* * *

Icajuinawe Market

As Lyra and Raylin were talking, Link is walking around the market for Zedept. "Where is he?" Links asks himself. After talking to some people, one of them saw someone matching Zedept's description walking into a back alley and pointed the way. Link walked into the alley. "Is this where he went to?" He asks himself. Link looks around the corners and when he looked to the right, he saw that some type of fight happened.

After looking around, he found Zedept's helmet cut in half. Link picks up the left half. "This is." He said and his eyes widened and looked at the other piece and found blood and silver hair stands on it. "Damn. I better get back." Link said as he takes the helmet pieces and the hair strands with him.

* * *

Unknown Place: Unknown Time

Zedept weakly opens his eyes. "Where… am I?" He ask. He goes to move but his movements are restricted. He looks over and up and sees that both of his wrists are chained to a wall. "_Why am I chained?" _He asks in his head. He then looks down and sees that he's on his knees and a small pool of blood. _"Blood? What's going on?"_ He asks himself.

He then notices that his armor is cracked and that his helmet isn't on. He then looks around him and sees that he's in some kind a jail. The sound of a heavy metal door opening happens and he looks to his right a bit and he sees a male figure walk in.

"So you're up." The male says. "Who are you and where am I?" Zedept asks. "Oh? You don't recognize my voice?" The male asks. Zedept tries to think but gets hit with pain from his head. The male walks closer to the jail cell. "Recognize me now?" The male asks. Zedept looks and his eyes widened. "Dr. Floss." Zedept said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Don't get mad at me. All I wanted was Karusai's greatsword." Dr. Floss said. Zedept stands up and tries to break free but to no avail. Suddenly the sound of a weapon going through concrete happens and Zedept looks and sees Dr. Floss holding Shikaiza.

"Give that back!" Zedept yells as he continues to try to break free. Dr. Floss pulls Shikaiza out. "This weapon is very rare and it will fetch me a lot of money." Dr. Floss said and then laughs evilly. Zedept continues trying to break free while glaring angrily at Dr. Floss. "Don't worry, without you, your little group 'Xross Blades' with fall." Dr. Floss says and laughs as he leaves. "Damn you Floss! I'll get you!" Zedept yells as he still tries to break free.

* * *

Icajuinawe Guild: Main Hall

Lyra and Raylin are having a drink when Link comes busting in. "Lyra, Raylin!" Link says loudly. They both turn around. "What?" Raylin asks. Link rushes over to them and places both of Zedept's helmet pieces. Both of their eyes widened. "Where did you find these?" Lyra asks quickly. "That's not all." Link said and then flipped over the right one to reveal Zedept's blood. Lyra and Raylin are shocked. Link then places the hair strands he found.

They both quickly look at Link. "There was sign of a fight where I found these." Link said. Lyra slams her right fist down onto the table hard enough to get the entire hall's attention. Lyra then quickly goes over to the counter.

"I need to send a message to Garetaten now!" She says loudly. "Understood." The guild member said. Lyra quickly writes a letter before the guild member comes back with a Felyne messenger. "Take this to Garetaten's leader. He knows who I am and then take these to Novastag's leader and Abagret's informant." Lyra said handing identical letters to the Felyne. "Understood, nya." It said before leaving.

"What's going on?" Raylin asks. "I've sent letters explaining what Link just told us and asking for their help." Lyra said. "By "their help" you mean?" Link asks. "Moke, Creators, Kristia and even his old team in Novastag and I hate to say this but Kana's group as well." Lyra said.

"If you're asking for her help then." Link said. "We need to find him." Raylin said. Lyra nods and as they were about to leave, a black Felyne appeared before them. "Are you Xross Blades? Nya." It asks. "Yes." Raylin said. It pulls out a letter and hands it to them and then leaves.

Lyra opens it. _"I have Zedept as well as Karusai's greatsword. You'll never be able to find me and without Zedept, you guys are weak. Don't worry about Zedept, I'll return him to you after he's dead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Dr. Floss"_ the letter read. "Dr. Floss." Lyra said angrily. "He was the guy that tricked me into stealing Shikaiza back in Tavenbast." Link said. Lyra crumbles up the letter. "Let's go." Lyra said angrily. Raylin and Link nod and they run out of the guild to find Zedept.


	32. Hunt 30

Hunt 30: The Rescue

It's been 1 week since Zedept was captured by Dr. Floss. After sending letters to Abagret, Novastag and Garetaten, Everyone has been searching for the underground hunters' hangout spots for information.

Abagret: Mid-Day

Kristia is surrounded by paperwork. "I need anything we have on them now!" Kristia yelled. "Understood, Ms. Kristia!" A few people said. "_Zedept, please hang in there, don't you die on us._" Kristia thought in her head.

* * *

Western Continent: Same Time

"Gaaah." A hunter said being knocked out by Calvis. Calvis walks over and picks up the hunter. "Where is Floss hiding?" He asks in an angry voice. The hunter looks at Calvis and spits on his face. "Why you little." Calvis said as he goes to punch him with his right fist but Haben grabs his arm. "That's enough Cal." Haben said. "Tch." Calvis said and releases the hunter who runs away.

"We all are worried about Zedept." Sky said. "I know, but this is Floss we're talking about." Calvis said. "We know, we can't waste time." Haben said. "So let's continue." Sky said. Calvis and Haben nod and runs off to their next area.

* * *

Garetaten: Guild Leader's Room – Same Time

"Is there any word on Floss's location yet?" The leader asks. "Not yet sir and we're searching as fast as we can." Moke said searching through paperwork. "Any word from The Creators yet?" The leader asks as he shifts through paperwork as well. " Not since last time." Moke answers.

* * *

Garetaten: The Creators HQ – Same Time

The HQ is in a major ruckus. "Is there any new information yet?" Rocks asks loudly. "None yet sir." A male member said. "Hurry up, Zedept is one of us, even if he did quit, he is always a friend, understood?" Ave said to everyone. "Yes sir!" The entire group replied. "Floss is causing us trouble again." Tre said flipping through papers. "And Kana's group ran back to Icajuinawe when they heard what happened." Myst said receiving more paper.

"She does love him after all. She even changed her hunting style and her hair because of him." Tre said. "Iy's also because of him that we still have Garetaten." Rocks said. "He's the best member we've had so far." Ave said. "Agreed, now let's find him." Myst said. They all look at each other and nod.

* * *

Icajuinawe Guild: Same Time

Xross Blades is resting after searching for Zedept. "Damn it, still nothing." Lyra said exhausted. "We'll find him." Link said as he sits down. Raylin remains quiet and she checks her ammo and her gun's barrel. Lyra looks over at Raylin. Lyra goes to speak but Raylin stops her.

"Don't say anything." Raylin said in a somewhat angry voice. Raylin reloads her gun and stands back up. "Where are you going?" Link asks. "Going scouting." Raylin said. As she goes to leave, Kana's group comes flying in. "Lyra!" Kana yelled. Lyra quickly gets up and sees Kana charging her with her greatsword unsheathed.

"Ahhh!" Kana yelled as she swings and destroys the table. "What the?" Link ask as he blocks his face against the flying pieces of wood. Lyra jumps back and unsheathes her long sword. "What the hell was that for?" Lyra asks. Kana swings downwards and Lyra blocks it. Raylin goes to aim at Kana but Taylor already had her bowgun pointed at Raylin.

"Let them handle this." Taylor said in an innocent voice. Raylin looks at Taylor who's smiling and then back towards Lyra. Link goes to draw his switch axe when he felt a blade to his throat. "Don't even think about it boy." Angel said from behind him with her long sword at his throat. Link gulps and removes his hand from his weapon's handle. Kana continues to attack Lyra. "Why, did, you, let, him, get, captured?" Kana said with every swing.

"I didn't know he was being watched." Lyra said as she either blocked or dodged the swings. Kana swings downwards hard and Lyra blocks it with a downwards swing herself. The 2 weapons collide. As the 2 of them stare at each other, Lyra sees the anger and the sadness in Kana's eyes. "Damn it Lyra, I love him and yet you." Kana said.

"I love him too." Lyra said interrupting Kana. Kana starts to cry. "You don't get it." She said as her grip loosens and she falls to her knees with tears flowing down. "Floss had been after Zedept for years, now since he has him and his weapon, Floss won't keep Zedept alive for much longer." Kana said in a weeping voice as she cries.

Everyone lowers their weapons. Raylin and Link looks around the guild's main hall and sees that Lyra and Kana wrecked the place. Lyra goes to her knees. "Explain." She demanded. "Floss is the leader of the underground hunters." Kana started to explain as the others gathered towards them.

"After Zedept joined us, we found out that he put away some of the underground hunters on the Western Continent (talking about Zedept's days with Calvis's group). We also heard that during some of the captures, he killed a few of the hunters by accident and it comes to find out that two of them was Floss's siblings, one brother and one sister." Kana explained.

Xross Blades is shocked. "So as revenge, Floss has been going after Zedept's life and now he has Zedept in his grasps." Angel said. "Floss also found out about Zedept's master and found out about the rare greatsword he had and now he has that as well." Taylor said. "So what you're saying is that." Link said. "If we don't find them in time." Raylin said. "He will be dead." Taylor said. Xross Blades is stunned by what they heard and Kana continues to cry. Lyra extends her right hand to Kana. Kana looks up and sees Lyra's hand. "We won't let him die." Lyra said with confidence.

Kana wipes her tears. "Just this one time, I'll help you." Kana said as she takes Lyra's hand. They both look around and sees the damage they've done. "Guess we went a little overboard." Lyra said. "Agreed." Kana said.

* * *

Icajuinawe: One Week Later – Mid-Day

Xross Blades returns from another day of searching. "I'm exhausted." Link said stretching. "It's been 2 weeks and we still don't have a single clue." Raylin said as they walk back to the guild. "About time you got back." Kana said leaning against the right side of the entrance. "What is it?" Lyra asks. "Follow me." Kana said as she enters the guild. Xross Blades follows her into a back room. Xross Blades is shocked of what they see.

Calvis, Sky, Haben, Kristia and The Creators (Rocks, Ave, Myst and Tre). "Why are you guys here?" Lyra asks. Kristia pulls out a piece of paper and slams it onto the table. "This." She said. Xross Blades looks at the paper and it's a map of the Northern Continent with a black circle on a mountain.

"Is this?" Raylin asks. "Yes, where Floss is keeping Zedept. Everyone's search has paid off." Sky said. "And that's why we're here. We all are going to rescue him." Ave said. Xross Blades looks at everyone. "Thank you." They said bowing. "Now let's go and rescue our friend." Angel said.

Everyone extends their right fists to the middle of the table. "Yeah, for Zedept." Raylin said. Link smiled. "Time to go." Lyra said and they leave the guild.

* * *

Outside Icajuinawe

Everyone is gathered outside. "Now then, how do we get there?" Haben asks. "Leave that to me." Kristia said. Everyone looks at her as she pulls out a Giggi shaped whistle. "What are you going to do?" Tre asks. "This." Kristia replied and blew into the whistle. 1 minute later, 4 Gigginoxes landed in front of them.

They all back up with their hands on their weapons. "Easy, they belong to me." Kristia said. Everyone is confused. "After Zedept's last encounter with that Tigrex, it got me thinking, what if we can tame them?" Kristia said. "So you tamed these guys?" Ave asks.

"Yep." Kristia said. Everyone is speechless. "Ok, The Creators on one, Scarlet Flames (Calvis, Sky and Haben) on another, Kana's group on one and I'll join Xross Blades on the last one." Kristia said and they got on the Gigginoxes. "Ok everyone, up there." Kristia said pointing towards the mountain where Zedept is being held at. The Gigginoxes started to run at incredible speed.

After 5 minutes, they arrive half way up the mountain. "We have to stop for a bit to let them rest." Kristia said. "Understood." They said and they got off. Kristia pulls out the map. "Listen up, thanks to the Noxes, we saved a few hours." Kristia said.

"That's great." Lyra said. "Good Giggi." Raylin said petting one. "ROOAAAAAARRRRR!" Everyone suddenly got into a defensive position. "What was that?" Calvis asks. "A roar." Ave said. "No duh." Haben said. "Kristia, Lyra, doesn't that roar sound familiar to you too?" Raylin asks. "It does." Lyra said. Suddenly a loud crashing sound happens right in front of them. They all look to see what landed near them. The snow settles to reveal a scarred Tigrex. Kristia, Lyra and Raylin recognize the Tigrex. "It's ok guys." Lyra said relaxing her body.

They are confused. Kristia walks up to the Tigrex. "Hey there, so you heard about it too huh?" Kristia asks. Tigrex lets out a small roar, responding to her. "What's going on?" Rocks asks.

"Did Zedept ever tell you about a Tigrex that he always fought against?" Raylin asks. "No." Kana said. "Well, that Tigrex is the one that gave Zedept the scar on his left eye." Lyra said. Everyone is stunned and they look at the Tigrex. 3 more Tigrexes appear. "They've grown." Kristia said. Lyra and Raylin looks and sees them. "Hey you guys. You've gotten big." Lyra says as they go closer them the Tigrexes and pets them.

Everyone else, including Link is surprised by what they're seeing. The scarred Tigrex is letting out a series of small roars. "I see, thank you." Kristia said. "What did it say?" Taylor asks. "They know where the entrance is at and are going to take us there." Kristia said. "That's great." Sky said. The Tigrexes lower their heads, inviting them to get on.

"Gigginoxes, rest here, the Tigrexes are going to take us the rest of the way." Kristia tells them. The Noxes nods and leaves. Everyone gets on the Tigrexes. "Take us to him." Lyra said. The Tigrexes jump and they fly to where Zedept is at. "_We're on our way, please hang in there._" Everyone thought as they fly on the Tigrexes.


	33. Hunt 31

Hunt 31: The Rescue Pt. 2

The Tigrexes land on an open area. "Is this where the entrance is?" Sky asks as everyone got off. One of the Tigrexes walks over to a wall and slams its right claw onto the wall and snow fall down to reveal a hidden entrance. "Thank you very much." Kristia said petting one of the Tigrexes. The Tigrexes leave and the gang walks over to the door. "So how do you suppose we open it?" Rocks asks. "Like this." Raylin said. Everyone looks back towards Raylin seeing her charging her bowgun.

Everyone quickly moves out of the way right before Raylin's wyvern fire shot exploded the door open. "There's your answer." Kana said. They all run into the cave. As they run, they encounter underground hunters and they attack. "Move it!" Haben said. "We don't have time for weaklings!" Tre said. As the group continue running, a large group of underground hunters come from behind them. Raylin turns around with her bowgun ready to fire.

"Don't get in the way between me and the ONE I LOVE!" She said as she fires a large blast that spreads throughout the entire hallway. Everyone turns around to see what just happened. "_So she loves him too._" Kana said in her head. "What shot was that?" Angel asks. "I combined a spread shot with wyvern fire to do that." Raylin said as she loads her bowgun. "We need to hurry." Myst said. They all nod and continue running.

They come to a split in the hallway. "There's 5 paths, which way do we go?" Taylor asks. "I'll head down this one." Kristia said going towards the one second from the left. "We'll go through this one." Calvis said pointing to the far right. "We'll head down this one." Kana said heading towards the middle. "We'll go through this then." Ave said going to the second from the right. "Then that leaves us with this." Lyra said looking to the far left path. They all look at each other and nodded before running down their paths.

* * *

The Creators' Path

"Let's hope he's ok." Rocks said as his group runs. "He will." Ave said. "This is our Twin Flame of Silver and Gold we're talking about." Tre said. "Yeah, Tre's right for once." Myst said.

* * *

Scarlet Flames' Path

"We need to find him quickly." Calvis said. "Your worrying about him a bit too much now." Haben said. "It's because of us that Zedept turned out the way he did." Sky said.

* * *

Kristia's Path

"I need to find their information room." Kristia said. "If I can find it, I might be able to help Zedept and Xross Blades better and even the Guild Alliance." She said as she snuck around some underground hunters.

* * *

Kana's Group's Path

"Hang on Zedept, I'm coming to help you." Kana said. "We know that you love him but don't strain yourself." Angel said. "She's right you know." Angel said. "Shut it, I know that." Kana said as they continue being attack from underground hunters.

* * *

Xross Blades' Path

"They don't stop coming." Link said as he slashed a few underground hunters. "We need to get through now!" Raylin said as she blast some herself. "Out of my way!" Lyra said as she knocked some out.

* * *

Holding Cell

Zedept wakes up to the ruckus that everyone is making. "What's…. going…. on…. out….. there?" He ask himself weakly. "….dept." a distant voice said. "Who's there?" He asks. "Zede…." The voice said becoming a bit clearer. "Is someone calling me?" He asks as he closes his eyes. "Zedept!" Many voices said with a mix of male and female. "_I know those voices_." He said in his mind.

"Zedept, wake up." A female voice said. "huh?" He said. He slowly open his eyes and sees everyone but Kristia there. "Every…. one?" He asks weakly. Kana, Lyra, Ave, Angel and Myst all draw their swords and cut down the bars to the cell and they free Zedept.

"How… did you… find me?" Zedept asks. "That Tigrex of yours lead us here." Calvis said. Link and Ave help Zedept up. "Sorry about that, I'm really weak at the moment." Zedept said. "Here, drink this." Rocks said as he pulls out a yellow bottle. Zedept takes it and drinks it. Zedept gets his energy back. "Thanks. I owe you for it." He said. "Don't worry about that." Rocks said. Raylin runs up and hugs Zedept. "Raylin." Zedept said before Raylin kisses Zedept in front of everyone.

Raylin breaks the kiss. "You idiot, don't you dare disappear on us again." She said as tears start to run down her eyes. "I won't but more importantly, Floss has Shikaiza and I need to get it back." Zedept said.

"Then use these." Myst said. Zedept looks over towards him. Ave and Tre takes off a white cloth that was wrapped around them to reveal a Silver Rathalos SnS and a Gold Rathian SnS. "That's Silver Sol and Golden Eclipse." Zedept said surprised to see them again. Zedept then looks at The Creators and Kana's group. They all nodded. Zedept smiles and takes the two Sns'. Placing the silver shield on his right arm and the gold on his left with the blades on the same side.

"Twin Flames of Silver and Gold is back." Angel said. "Now let's get Floss." Zedept said and they ran down a hallway. They arrive at a steel door. "Is he?" Lyra asks. Zedept opens the door and sees Floss standing in the middle of an empty room. "I've been waiting for you." Floss said smirking at Zedept. "I want my greatsword back now Floss!" Zedept yelled as he gets and angry look on his face. Floss unsheathes Shikaiza.

"Come and get it from me." Floss said. Zedept pulls out both blades in a back grip style. "All of you stay out of this. This is my fight." Zedept said to everyone before running towards Floss. Zedept swings with his right blade and Floss blocks it. "Is that all you got?" Floss asks unfazed. "_Forgive me Shikaiza but please last long enough for me to get you back._" Zedept said in his head as he continuously slashes at Floss as they exchange swings with each other.

After fighting for 10 minutes, Zedept fall to his left knee. "Is that all the great Twin Flames has?" Floss asks as he only has a few scratches while Zedept's armor is cracked. "I won't." Zedept said. "What was that?" Floss asks. The gang started to see a change it Zedept. "What's happening to him?" Kristia said.

The gang looks quickly behind them and sees Kristia. "And where were you?" Taylor asks. "I had to get something but we should be focusing on him." Kristia said. "It might be that bloodline activating." Raylin said. Everyone quickly looks at Zedept as his hair starts to slowly wave. "I won't, let you get, AWAY WITH THIS!" Zedept said as his eyes glowed a bright red. Floss takes a few steps back.

"_What is this I'm feeling?_" He asks himself in his head. Zedept stands back up and stares at Floss. Floss charges at Zedept and swings downward and slashes Zedept across the left side of his face right above his ear. Zedept's head moves down towards the middle of his body. Everyone gets worried as a lot of blood flows from the wound. "Is that it?" Zedept asks. Floss looks down and sees Zedept staring at him, completely unfazed from the slash.

Floss backs off as Zedept gets straight back up. "What's going on with Zedept?" Kana asks. "The blood that's in him. It makes him feel almost no pain and heightens his hunting skills." Link explained. Zedept takes each blade and attaches them to their shields so where the blades point downward when his arms are down.

"Now Zedept's not messing around." Tre said. Zedept gets into a pose where his left side is more towards Floss with his arm out, ready to attack and his right ready to stab. Zedept charges and swings with both blades as the left blocked Shikaiza and the right slashed up Floss's body and face.

Floss falls to his knees with his Deathstench armor torn and his face slashed up. Zedept stares down towards Floss with his right blade pointed at him. "It's over." Zedept said in a deep and evil voice. Zedept arcs his arm back.

"DOOOONN'TTTTT DOOO IITTTT!" The girls yelled. Zedept hears them and stops right before the blade hits Floss's head. Zedept's eyes stop glowing and his hair stops waving and returns to normal. Zedept bends over and picks up Shikaiza and places it onto his back and removes the blades from their shields and he places them back onto his back hip.

Everyone rushes over to Zedept. "Are you alright?" "Does it hurt?" "What happened to you?" The questions came at Zedept at the same time. "Hey easy, that wound hurts like hell." Zedept said in pain as Calvis slaps the slash wound. "Nice work Zedept." A male voice said.

Everyone looked and saw Moke with Floss tied up. "When did you get here?" Rocks asks. "Shortly after you all got here. I took a different path and I found an escape route and had the Knights of Sand take care of it." Moke explained. Moke looks over at Zedept who know holds 2 Sns' and a greatsword.

"You know I can't allow you to carry all of those at the same time." Moke said to Zedept. "The Sns' are temporary." Zedept said back to Moke. "Alright then, I'll be taking Floss into custody now." Moke said. "Good, he needs to be locked up for life." Lyra said. "Agreed." Raylin, Sky, Haben and Ave said. Zedept suddenly stumbles to his left knee. "Guess that took a lot out of me." Zedept said breathing heavily.

Calvis helps Zedept up and takes Zedept's right arm and wraps it around him. "Calvis." Zedept said. "We need to get out of here so lean on me, I'll help you out of here." Calvis said. Zedept nods and they start to head back to the entrance they used. As they walk, Zedept sees the mess they made along the way. "You guys went on a rampage I see." Zedept said. "Yeah, I guess we did." Ave said as they see the damage the made.

* * *

Hideout Entrance – Early Night

They reach the entrance and there waiting were the Tigrexes. The scarred Tigrex came towards Zedept. "Hey there. I heard that you helped them find me." Zedept said. Tigrex lowers its head and Zedept rubs it with his left hand. "Thank you." He said. Tigrex does a small growl. "Let's get back to Icajuinawe." Link said. Kristia blows into her whistle and her Gigginoxes come. "You tamed some Noxes I see." Zedept said. "Yep." Kristia said getting onto one. Calvis helps Zedept onto the scarred Tigrex. Everyone else got onto the Gigginoxes or the other Tigrexes and flew back to Icajuinawe.


	34. Hunt 32

Hunt 32: Rejection

It's been 2 weeks since everyone rescued Zedept and captured Dr. Floss. Everyone is staying in Icajuinawe to make sure Zedept recovers well. What Kristia went to get was maps of the continents with the whereabouts of the black markets and underground bases for illegal hunting. She sent the maps to the respected continents so the guilds can go and clear the bases out.

Icajuinawe Guild: Main Hall – Mid-Day

Everyone is gathered at a table. "I wonder how much longer he needs to recover?" Sky asks as she drinks. "Who knows." Tre said. "The real problem is those 3." Rocks said. They looked to where Lyra, Raylin and Kana were sitting. "I'm going to take him his food." Link said grabbing a tray. "I'll do it." Lyra, Raylin and Kana said at the same time. They look at each other. "Fine, the 3 of you can go together." Link said handing the tray to Lyra.

The 3 of them went to Zedept's room to find him not there and with his torso, helmet and gauntlets there but with Shikaiza missing. "Where did he go?" Kana asks. "I don't know." Raylin said. A guild member comes walking by. "If you're looking for the silver haired hunter, he went to the training school." She said and then left. The girls looked at each other and ran to the school.

* * *

Training School: 8 Minutes Later

The girls arrived at the school and found Zedept, still bandaged up, hunting a Great Baggi. Zedept flips Shikaiza into a back grip style and swung upwards with his right hand and slashed the Great Baggi. Zedept flipped it back to normal grip and placed his left leg forward, bending his knees and pointing Shikaiza towards Great Baggi with his right elbow pointing away from it, having Shikaiza next to his face with his left hand placed near the end of Shikaiza.

"What's he doing?" Raylin asks. "A new move?" Lyra responded. "Let's see." Kana said. Zedept charged the Great Baggi. "HAAAAA!" He yelled at turned his body and thrusted Shikaiza into the Great Baggi so quickly that Great Baggi couldn't react in time and killed the Great Baggi. Zedept falls to his knees, panting heavily.

"Damn, being held up like that made me rusty enough that a Great Baggi wears me out." He said. "Here." A female voice said. Zedept looks up and sees The girls with Lyra handing him a towel. Zedept stands up and takes the towel. The girls see the bandages wrapped around Zedept's torso and right shoulder and top right arm.

His head wrapped from where Floss slashed him leaving a scar that hidden by his hair. His left arm from his wrist to elbow is wrapped as well. Zedept goes and takes a seat back in a nearby room. "How did you know I was here?" He asks wiping his sweat. "A guildie told us." Raylin said. "I see." Zedept said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Zedept." They said at once. Zedept looks at them as he takes a drink.

"Who do you love?" They asks at once. Zedept spits out his drink and coughs from what the girls just asked. "What?" Zedept asks as he continues coughing. "Who do you love out of the 3 of us?" They asked. "Why do you ask?" Zedept replied with a question. "We thought we was going to lose you." Lyra said. "And without knowing is." Raylin said. "Being painful on us now that we know that the 3 of us love you." Kana said.

Zedept doesn't know how to respond. "So who do you love?" They asked together again. Zedept closes his eyes and looks down and sighs. "I don't know." He said with his eyes still closed. The girls are surprised from what he said. "With everything that's going on with Alatreon, I can't think about love right now." He said with his eyes opened but not looking at them. He grabs Shikaiza and places it on his back. "I'm sorry." He said before walking back to the guild.

* * *

Guild: Zedept's Room – 15 Minutes Later

Zedept walks in and sees everyone waiting for him to return. "Welcome back." Ave said. Zedept leans Shikaiza next to the bed and Zedept sits on the bed. "Why are you all still here? I'm fine now." He said. "We just wanted to make sure you heal ok. Is that so wrong?" Haben asks. Zedept sighs. "I want everyone to return to their continents now." Zedept sad with his eyes closed. "We do need to get back to Garetaten." Myst said.

"Then we'll leave first." Rocks said. The Creators stood up. "Once Kana comes back, we'll leave as well." Angel said. Rocks nods. "See you when we get back." Taylor said to them and The Creators left. "We better go too, all this cold is starting to bother me." Calvis said. "Ok." Haben and Sky said. "Calvis." Zedept said looking at him. "Save it for after you hunt Alatreon." Calvis said. "Alright." Zedept said. Calvis starts walking. "See ya." Haben said.

"Take care." Sky said and then Scarlet Flames left. "I need to get back to Abagret anyways to help with the searches there." Kristia said. "Ok and thanks for finding those maps." Zedept said. "No problem. We needed that info anyways." She said turning around.

"See ya." She said as she walked away waving. "Zedept." Link said. Zedept looks at Link who's sitting on a couch. "Did the girls asked you?" He asks. "Yeah, they did." Zedept answered. "And?" Angel asks. Zedept looks to his right away from Angel and Taylor. "So you rejected all 3 huh?" Taylor asks. Zedept doesn't answer.

"Is it because you don't want to hurt the ones you don't choose?" Link asks. Zedept turns his head back to normal position. "I'm focused on hunting Alatreon, I don't have time to think about love." Zedept responds. "Idiot." Angel said. "What was that?" Zedept asks a bit angrily as he looks at her.

"We don't know if we're going to be alive the next day or not. It's best to think about life and thinking about love." Angel said. "Think about it like this, If you die before getting to Alatreon or during the hunt, it would be painful for them because they would never know if you loved them or not." Taylor said.

Zedept looks at her. "I may be inexperience when it comes to love but even I know that type of thinking." Link said. Zedept looks at Link. "Knowing who you love and who you're fighting for to stay alive to see them the next day, it's the most powerful way we hunters live for." He continued.

Zedept eyes widened because he knew what they are saying is true. "Before Alatreon." Zedept said. They looked at him confused. "I'll make my choice before we hunt Alatreon." Zedept continued. "Fine by me." Taylor said. "It's your life." Angel said. "As long as it's from your heart." Link said. "Listen to you. You sound like an adult." Angel said.

Link chuckles. Lyra, Raylin and Kana returns and enters Zedept's room. They notice that everyone else is gone. "Where did they go?" Raylin asks. "Home." Link said. "We need to go as well." Taylor said to Kana. "Ok." Kana said in a down voice. Kana looks at Zedept and walks over and hugs him.

"Take care and don't be reckless, ok?" Kana said. "I'll try not to." Zedept replied. Kana lets go and looks at Lyra and Raylin. "I won't lose to you 2, even if you're in the same group with him." She said in a proud voice. They nod. "Then we take our leave." Angel said and they left. "So now what?" Lyra asks.

"We leave for the 4th piece tomorrow." Zedept said. "Already?" Link asks. "We've been here for a month now. I'm not sure about you but I would like to leave." Zedept said. "Alright, then we leave tomorrow." Raylin said. "Good, now I need some rest." Zedept said taking off the rest of his armor and covering up. "Then see you tomorrow." Link, Lyra and Raylin said and left the room letting Zedept rest up for tomorrow.


	35. Hunt 33

Hunt 33: Horns of Lighting

Thunder Snow Mountain – Mid-Day

Xross Blades are walking back up the mountain after Zedept rested up. Lyra and Raylin are in front, followed by Link and Zedept in the back. "You ok?" Link asks. "Yeah, it's just been awhile since I climbed a mountain." Zedept said as he catches up. "We can slow down." Lyra said after she stopped and turned around. "Don't. I can catch up." Zedept said as he speeds up some. "Link, when you was in school, did you learn about Kirin?" Lyra asks.

"All I learned is that they're the weakest of the elder dragon class. They have characteristics of a horse with a horn and a large white beard and their skin is white with very light blue stripes." Link explained. "Don't forget that they have been called 'Gods of Thunder'." Zedept said. "Right, almost forgot about that part." Link said. "So I'm at a disadvantage with my Rathian armor." Raylin said. "We got your back." Lyra said.

"Don't forget that my Tigrex armor is weak against lighting attacks as well." Zedept said. "So that mines my Jhen and Lyra's Jinouga armor are the best ones for this hunt." Link said. "So then we have to protect them." Lyra said. "Just stay on your toes. They're supposed to be tough, even for the weakest of the elder dragons." Zedept warned. They nodded and continue walking.

* * *

Thunder Snow Summit – Mid-Day

They reach the summit. "We made it." Raylin said. They look around a corner and stop a large group of Kirin. "There's so many of them." Lyra said softly. Raylin then sees Zedept muttering something. "What are you muttering about?" Raylin asks softly. "36." Zedept said quietly.

"Huh?" Link asks. "There's 36 of them." Zedept said keeping his eye on them. Everyone is surprised when they heard the number. "There's no way we can take that many on." Lyra said. They notice that a lot of them are leaving. "Good, that will make it a lot easier on us." Raylin said relieved. "There's 4 left, that means we get 1 each." Link said. Zedept places his right hand onto his greatsword's handle. He then looks at the others.

They get ready and they nod back. They charge and each go after one. Zedept swings his greatsword downwards and his Kirin dodges. Lyra slashes at hers but her long sword bounces off. Raylin fires pierce shots at hers and Link slashes at his with his switch axe in sword mode. Zedept's Kirin keeps side stepping, avoiding his slashes.

"Damn it, stay still." Zedept said. Lyra's long sword keeps bouncing off of her Kirin. "Damn, tough skin." She said. Raylin's shots are barely hitting hers. "This is tougher than I thought." She said reloading. Link's attacks are barely hitting as well. "Man, this is tough." He said.

Suddenly all 4 Kirin swing their horns downward and large lightning bolts strike Xross Blades. "AHHHH!" They scream. Zedept and Raylin has taken some major damage. Link has taken some with Lyra taking barely any. "We need a plan here." Raylin said to everyone. "I got it. Make them run into each other." Link said to everyone.

"Gotcha." Zedept and Lyra said. They get up and Zedept makes his Kirin back steps into Link's Kirin. "HAAAA." Link said slashing the 2 Kirins. Raylin blasts her Kirin into Lyra's. "Take this." Lyra said slashing downwards. "All together now." Zedept said getting into the stance from the training school.

The rest of them knocked the Kirin into a wall. "Now!" They yelled. Zedept dashes a the Kirin and he stomps down and thrusts Shikaiza through all 4 Kirin. The Kirin struggle to get free but they all die. Zedept falls to his knees. "Zedept!" The gang said as the rush over to him. "I'm ok, just a bit out of practice." He said standing back up and pulling out his greatsword. Raylin pulls out her carving knife. "I think it's about time I get some new armor." She said. "Go ahead." Link said.

After Raylin carved the 4 Kirin, they went towards a cave and inside was a shrine. "It looks like the one from Imperial Volcano." Lyra said. Zedept walks over and opens a slot and there lies the 4th and final piece. "Now we have all 4." Link said. "Let's get back to Icajuinawe so Raylin can make her armor and we can put this together." Zedept said. "Yeah!" They all said and they descended down the mountain.


	36. Hunt 34

Hunt 34: Onward to the Shrine

Xross Blades arrive back in Icajuinawe after getting the final piece they needed. After arriving back at the guild, Raylin headed to the blacksmith to get her new armor. After getting her new Kirin gunner armor made, she went back to the guild to see how the progress is going.

Icajuinawe Guild: Early Evening

Raylin walks in and sees them looking at the pieces. "How's it going?" She asks. They look and see Raylin in her new armor. "You look good." Link said. "Thank you." Raylin said smiling and then looks a Lyra. Lyra looks back to the pieces. Raylin looks at Zedept who's staring at the pieces. "Zedept?" Raylin asks. Zedept doesn't answer. "Hey, you there?" She asks as she leans over. "Huh?" Zedept said looking to his right and seeing Raylin in her Kirin armor.

"Welcome back and it looks good on you." Zedept said as he looks back at the pieces. Raylin just smiles and sits down at the table. "This is confusing. If there's only 4 pieces, then why is there a missing spot in the middle." Lyra said as the pieces form an old map of the continents with a triangle in the middle. "I wonder." Zedept said softly. "Wonder what?" Link asks.

"Well, when I went back home to get Shikaiza, there was a note left for me from Master saying "This will help in your journey that you'll take in the future." It said." Zedept said. "How does that help?" Lyra asks. "There was a torn map piece with a picture of an island on it. I was never sure how it would help but now." Zedept said. "Now what?" Raylin asks. Zedept reaches into his bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"This is what was with the note." Zedept said as he unfolds it and it unfolds into a triangle. Zedept places the piece into the hole. "It's a perfect fit." Lyra said. With all the pieces together it shows an island in the middle of the 4 continents. "An island in the middle of the continents. Is it possible?" Raylin asks.

"We don't know. The waters around the area that this island is supposed to be is surrounded by whirlpools and no boats have even gotten through." Link said. "But it has to be there." Zedept said. They look at him. "This island holds the location on where Alatreon is. We must get there no matter what." Zedept said in a bit of an angry tone.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Raylin said placing her left hand onto Zedept's right shoulder. Zedept looks at Raylin and the others. "You're right." Zedept said. "Of course she is." Link said. "Now then, according to the map, Southern Continent looks like the closes one." Lyra said. "Then we're off to the Southern Continent." Zedept said folding up the old map. Everyone nods and they leave for the Southern continent.

* * *

Southern Continent: Garetaten – Mid-Day: 3 Weeks Later

After taking a boat that took them straight from the Northern Continent to the Southern Continent, they went to Garetaten. "Looks as busy as ever." Lyra said. "Yeah, this place hasn't changed." Raylin said. "Looks who's here." A familiar voice said. They look and see Angel and Taylor. "Hey you two." Link said. "Hi." Lyra said. "What brings you guys here?" Angel said. "We got a lead." Raylin said. Angel and Taylor see Raylin in her new armor.

"New armor?" Taylor asks. "Yep, I needed new armor and we hunted some Kirin so why not." Raylin answered. "So where are you heading now?" Angel asks. "To the guild. I need to talk to the leader about something." Zedept said. "Alright then, guess we'll see you later." Taylor said.

"Don't tell anyone that we're here. We won't be here for long." Zedept said. "No guarantees." Angel and Taylor said together as they leave. "The Creators and Kana are going to know we're here aren't they?" Link asks. "Yeah." Zedept replied. "We better get going then." Link said. Zedept nods and they head towards the guild.

* * *

Garetaten Guild: Leader's Room

Xross Blades enter the room. "Welcome back Xross Blades." The leader said. They bow. "Sir, we need some support." Zedept said. "Oh, what do you need?" The leader asks. "There's an island past the whirlpools and we need a boat to get through them." Lyra said.

"I see, so you need Garetaten's help to get through?" Leader asks. "Yes sir, the northern port city from here is the closes one to the island." Raylin said. "And why should I help you?" Leader asks. "Please sir. The northern port can only be accessed with your approval." Link said.

A female hunter in Nargacuga armor looks up from hearing Link's voice. Moke looks to his right. "You ok?" He asks. "Yes sir." She said and then looks at Link. Moke looks back at Link and then at the female and just smiles. "I'll think about it." Leader said. "Guess that's all for now." Zedept said and everyone bows. "We'll take our leave." Lyra said and they leave the room and head to the lobby.

* * *

Guild Lobby: Mid-Day

Xross Blades sits down at a table. "Why is he always like that?" Raylin asks placing her head onto her right hand. "Being a guild leader in a place like this is tough. He has to be like that in order to get everything done." Zedept said. "You would know him better than us." Lyra said. "Excuse me." A female voice said.

They look over to see a female in Nargacuga armor. "You're Link from Tavenbast's training school?" She asks. "Yes." Link answered. She removed her helmet to reveal long pink hair and light blue eyes. "Do you remember me?" She asks. Link's eyes widened. "No way, Miki?" Link asks.

"Yep, it's me." She said. "What are you doing here?" Link asks. "After all this time, that's the first thing you say to me." Miki said in a sour tone. "Sorry, good to see you're doing well." Link said quickly. "That's better." Miki said in a happy tone.

"Link, go and talk with her." Zedept said. Link looks at him. "Go ahead, we got time to kill so go and talk with her." Lyra said. "I'm sure she wants to talk to you alone." Raylin said. Link looks at all of them stumped. Link sighs. "Alright, let me know if anything happens." He said. "Are you ordering me around?" Zedept asks giving an evil looking stare.

"No." Link said backing up. "Let's go." Miki said grabbing Link's right arm and running out of the guild. "She was from his class right?" Lyra asks. "Yeah." Raylin said. "Have fun little Link." Zedept said before taking a drink.

* * *

Garetaten

Link and Miki are walking around. "What have you been doing since graduation?" Link asks. "My dream." Miki answered. "Dream?" Links ask as he looks at her. "Remember when Teacher asked us what we wanted to do after we become hunters?" She asks. "Not really, a lot of stuff has happened since graduation." He said.

Miki sighs. "Mine was to become a guard at Garetaten." She said. "And?" Link asks. "I'm a trainee at the moment. I was in the leader's room when you guys entered and I heard you begging for help." Miki said. "That's good. When did you get that Narga armor?" Link asks.

"This was a gift from dad as a congrats for becoming a trainee." She said. "That's good." Link said. "It was my mother's before she died." Miki said sadly. "That's right, your mother died shortly after we got into training 5 years ago." Link said looking down. "But I feel her close to me when I'm in this armor." Miki said happily. Link looks up and at her smiling. "So what you been doing?" She asks him.

"Traveling around and hunting." Link answered. "I know." Miki says. "How?" Link asks looking at her. "The stories about the hunts that Xross Blades does travel throughout the continents." Miki says as she walks backwards in front of him. "Like what?" He asks. "Let's see, Jhen Moran was a surprised to everyone back home. The Nargacuga and Jinouga impressed everyone and the Barioth that you guys killed." Miki said as she counts them on her fingers.

"Yeah, they were tough." Link said. "But the most recent was the 4 Kirin hunt that happened a few weeks ago." Miki said turning around to face forward. "So news about that has reached here already?" Link asks scratching his right cheek with his right index finger. "Yep, your mom is proud of everything you've done so far." Miki says looking back at him from her left shoulder.

"She is?" He asks. "Of course and Teacher is proud too and the students that are still in training look up to you now." Miki said as she stops and turns herself towards Link. Link stops. "I see, this is a surprise." He said chuckling while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Miki grabs his left hand with both of hers. "Come with me." She said and pulls him. "Wait Miki, slow down some, it's hard to run in this armor." Link said as Miki continues to pull him. After climbing on top of some buildings, they reach a rooftop with a view of the entire city. "Wow, it's a great view." Link said. "Yeah it is, but just wait until nightfall." Miki said.

"We're going to stay here now?" Link asks. "Yep." Miki said walking towards a tarp. She pulls it back to reveal a hidden room. "This building is not being used right now so it's my little hideout." She said as they entered.

* * *

Garetaten: Night

Miki and Link heads back onto the roof and they look at the stars. "Pretty aren't they?" Miki asks. "Yeah, just like back home." Link said. "Back at school when everyone would laugh at you, I never did." Miki said looking down. Link looks at her.

"I always thought that you was different from the others." Miki said as she continues to look down. Link remains silent. "But when I saw you kill that Great Jaggi and everyone was praising you, it made me happy." She continued. "Miki." Link said. A meteor shower starts and they both look up. "The annual shower is here." Miki said.

"That' right, with everything that's been happening, I forgot about it." Link said. "Link." Miki said. Link looks at her and sees her looking at her with her body facing him. Miki suddenly kisses Link.

"Link, I care about you a lot so after your journey is done, please come back to me." She said as she leans forward on him. Link is speechless. All he does is close his eyes and wraps his arms around her back. "Ok, I promise." He said softly while blushing. Miki closes her eyes and smiles as the meteor shower continues.

* * *

The Next Day

Miki and Link walk into the guild and sees a fight happening. "What's going on?" Link asks. "Welcome back you two." Zedept said. They look to their left and see Zedept and Raylin leaning against a wall. "What's going on here?" Miki asks. Zedept looks to his right.

"Ask those two." He said. They turn and see Angel and Taylor. "If those two are here." Link said. "Why you little." A female voice said. "Is that all you got?" Lyra's voice asks. Link sighs. "It's her isn't it?" He asks. "Sadly." Taylor said. Link and Miki gets through the crowd and sees Lyra and Kana fighting. "Knew it. Sorry about this Mi…ki." Link said but then notices that she wasn't there.

Lyra and Kana swing their swords but are blocked by Miki's Night Wing (Nargacuga's Duel Swords). "Kana of The Creators, stop now or I'll have you put on suspension." Miki says to Kana. "You may be a traveler but I can have your license suspended." She says to Lyra.

"So stop, both of you now." Miki ordered. Kana, Lyra and Link are shocked at Miki. "I got it." Kana said sheathing her greatsword. "Fine." Lyra said sheathing her long sword. Miki sheathes her dual swords. "We'll settle this at a different time." Kana said before leaving. Angel and Taylor leave too.

The crowd dissipates. "Damn Link, I didn't know your girlfriend can do that." Zedept said. "Gi..girlfriend?" Link asks while blushing. Zedept makes a smirk. "You saw us last night didn't you?" Link asks.

"Nope, didn't see a thing." Zedept said closing his eyes and looking away while keeping his smirk. "It's ok Link, no need to be embarrassed." Raylin said. Link gets a frustrated look on his face. "Link, don't mind your friends, they're just happy for you." Miki said wrapping herself around Link's left arm. "Really?" Link asks them. They all look at him and smile.

"Thanks guys." Link said. Zedept walks forward. "Link of Xross Blades." He said seriously. "Yes?" Link asks. "If you want to stay with her here, that's fine with us. We talked about it last night and the 3 of us agree that if you want to stay then we won't stop you." Zedept said. Link is shocked to hear what Zedept just said. He then looks at Miki and back at Xross Blades.

"Think about it, we leave tomorrow morning." Lyra said. "We got permission to go to the port city." Raylin said. Link looks down. "Think about it." Zedept says and they leave. "Link?" Miki asks worrying about Link.

* * *

Garetaten: North Gate – Early Morning

Zedept, Lyra and Raylin are at the port. "Think he'll come?" Raylin asks. "It's his choice." Lyra said. Zedept looks past the gate, towards where the island is supposed to be. "It's almost time." He said. "Hold it!" Link's voice said.

Zedept smirks and turns around and sees Link and Miki. "You made your choice?" He asks. "Yes." Link said as he catches his breathe. Link looks up. "I'm finishing this journey with you." Link said.

Zedept looks at Miki. "We talked about it and I want him to finish it too." Miki said. "There's a possibility that we may not come back alive." Zedept said. "That's the life we choose when we decided to be hunters." Link said. "Then let's get going." Zedept said. Link nods and turns to Miki. "I'll be back and in one piece too." He said. "You better." Miki said. Link smiles and heads onto the boat.

"I'll make sure to bring him back to you, even if it cost me my life." Zedept said to Miki. "Thank you." Miki said. Zedept nods and enters the boat. The boat leaves the port with Miki watching. "Be safe." She says with a tear flow from her right eye.


	37. Hunt 35

Hunt 35: The Unknown Island

It's been 2 weeks since Xross Blades left for the island on the ancient map

Boat: Late Night – 2:48 a.m.

Link is on the back of the boat looking towards the Western Continent only wearing his legging armor. Zedept walks out in only his legging armor as well. "Can't sleep?" Zedept asks as he walks towards Link. "Yeah." Link answered not looking at him.

Zedept looks towards the same direction with his right side forward. "Before we left." Zedept said. Link looks at him. "I promised Miki that I'll bring you back alive, even at the cost of my own." Zedept said not looking at Link. Link looks back to where he was before.

"Thanks but I'm not the rookie I was when we met." Link said placing his head onto the wooden railing. "I know that. It was for her not to worry as much." Zedept said moving his eyes towards Link. Link moves his eyes towards Zedept and sees a smile on his face.

Link close his eyes and cracks a smile. "Thank you." Link said. Zedept rubs Link's head quickly with his right hand. "No problem." He says as he walks back to the room. "Don't be up too long, we should be near the island soon." Zedept said and left. Link watches Zedept leaving and then looks back one more time. "I'll be back Miki." Link said and left.

A few days later after carefully moving around whirlpools, they finally reached the island. Xross Blades steps off the boat and thanks the captain and heads into the forest that's ahead of them. Xross Blades is walking through the forest when suddenly, "HELP!" A cry for help in a female voice echoed through the forest. "Let's go." Lyra said. Everyone nodded and ran towards the cry for help.

On the way a load roar echoed and Zedept stopped cold. Everyone looks back. "What's wrong?" Raylin asks. "That….. roar." Zedept said looking down with his eyes wide with the look of fear. "Hey, this is no time to be scared." Lyra said. Zedept looks up. "We need to help her." Raylin said. Then another cry for help echoed. Zedept closes his eyes and shakes his head and reopen his eyes. "Let's go." He said and they started running.

* * *

Forest: Mid-Day

A female with short black hair and blue eyes is holding a medium orange hair colored female and they are both banged up really badly. The black hair female is leaning against a tree. A roar happens and she turns around to see a Deviljho coming at her. The female froze in fear. "Help, me." She said softly. Deviljho went to bite her when an explosion happened on its face and knocked it back some.

Lyra and Link jump out with their weapons drawn and attack the Deviljho to push it back. Raylin appears near the females with her bowgun pointed at Deviljho. The black hair female looks at Raylin. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Raylin said. The female looks at Lyra and Link. Zedept dashes out and swings upwards at Deviljho's left leg and knocked it over.

Zedept jumps back and places himself in front of Link and Lyra with Shikaiza ready. "Raylin, protect those 2." Zedept said. "Got it." Raylin replied. "Lyra, Link, we're going to take it down." Zedept said.

"Yeah." They both said. "_Kirin, Jinouga, Jhen Moran and Tigrex armor. Just who are these hunters?_" The female asks herself in her mind. Deviljho gets back up and roars. Zedept and Link charge. Deviljho goes to bite when Zedept blocks and Link runs around and switches to Sword Mode and slashes at Deviljho's face.

Zedept and Link regrouped. Deviljho spins around to whack with his tail Zedept pushes Link out barely guards in time and gets sent into a tree hard back first. Lyra appears from behind Deviljho and slashes at its tail. Parts of Deviljho turn red and its back puffs up and he roars.

Raylin fires a round of crag shots that explode on its face and breaks the spikes on its chin. Deviljho jumps and stomps down and makes the ground shake. Deviljho then steps forward to do its dragon breath whip when Zedept runs up and places his left hand on the flat part of Shikaiza and pushes Deviljho's head upwards to divert the blast. Zedept flinches in pain because of his back.

"You're not hitting anyone with that attack on my watch again." Zedept said in pain. Zedept then circles around and slashes at Deviljho. Deviljho backs up and shovels a giant rock with his mouth and throws it at Link. Zedept rushes and pushes Link out of the way and takes the rock. Lyra, Raylin and Link look at Zedept as he bounces off the ground into a tree. Link rushes over to Zedept while Lyra and Raylin keep Deviljho busy.

Link lifts Zedept up and leans him against a tree. "Why did you push me?" Link ask. "I told…. Miki I would….. protect you and….. get you back to her in one piece…." Zedept said weakly. Link lightly chuckles. "I know but you need to worry about the others first." Link said. Zedept sighs. "You're right but that attack hurt me a lot so I can't move at the moment." Zedept said painfully.

"Understood. Leave it to us." Link said. Zedept nodded. After a tough hunt that lasted 48 minutes. Xross Blades finally killed the Deviljho. Everyone is inured either mildly or heavily. The orange hair female wakes up as Lyra and Raylin helps Zedept over to them. "What happened?" The orange hair female asks. "We were saved by these hunters." The black haired female said.

The orange hair female sits up and looks at Xross Blades with her yellow eyes. "Thank you but now you're injured as well." The orange hair female said. "It's a work hazard." Raylin said. The two female start laughing. Xross Blades join them and laugh as well. "I'm Ryu Rei." The black hair female says. "And I'm Cyanide." The orange hair female says. "Lyra, Raylin, Link, Zedept." Each of them said. Cyanide looks over to the dead Deviljho. "Looks like you guys had a hard time." She says. "Yeah." Zedept said in pain while moving his back. "Easy, you took 2 hard hits to your back." Lyra said.

"I know but I can't let it stiff up on me." Zedept said. "Is there a village or town nearby?" Raylin asks. "Not for 2 days and that's in perfect condition." Ryu Rei said. "There's a cave not far from here we can rest up at." Cyanide said. Zedept gets up with Shikaiza's help. "Then let's get going. It's dangerous for us out in the open right?" Zedept asks. Both Ryu Rei and Cyanide nodded. Zedept uses Shikaiza to walk and they all head to the cave for the night.

* * *

The Next Day

Everyone walks out of the cave. Wounds treated with supplies and everyone walking fine. "Been meaning to ask." Raylin said. "What?" Cyanide asks. "What's the name of this island?" Raylin asks. "You're outsiders aren't you?" Ryu Rei asks. "Yes." Lyra said. "Well then, welcome to Terror Island." Both Ryu Rei and Cyanide said. "Terror." Link said. "Island." Zedept said.

"This place has a lot of Deviljhos and other tough monsters so we call it Terror Island." Cyanide explained. "We better get back to the town." Ryu Rei said to Cyanide. "Yeah, we should." Cyanide said. "Follow us." Ryu Rei said and after arriving in the town and receiving full medical treatments and rest.

Xross Blades and the other 2 made a full recovery. Xross Blades were guided to one of the exits. "Here." Cyanide said handing Zedept a folded piece of paper. Zedept takes it. "It's a map of the island. I suggest you head to Valenster. It has all the island's history and information." Ryu Rei explained. "Thanks." Lyra said. "Be careful out there." Cyanide said. "You know we will." Raylin said. "See you later." Link said. Cyanide and Ryu Rei wave and Xross Blades left heading towards Valenster.


	38. Hunt 36

Hunt 36: The Missing Year

Forest: Mid-Day

Xross Blades is walking through the forest with Zedept in the rear and looking down. Lyra turns around and looks at Zedept. "Zedept." Lyra said. Raylin and Link stop and Zedept looks up. "There's something you're hiding from us." Lyra said in an irritated voice. Zedept looks to the left. Lyra gets more irritated.

"We're teammates and friends. I think we should know what it is since we're in this together." Lyra said. Zedept remains silent. "Lyra is right." Raylin said. "I have to agree with them on this." Link said. Zedept closes his eyes. "With all the monsters we've hunted until now, I've never seen you scared like that before." Lyra said.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Zedept said in a sad tone. They walk towards a small cave to take some shelter. After sitting down and placing their weapons on the ground, Zedept starts his story. "First off, you all know that I've been on this journey for 9 years right?" Zedept asks.

"Yeah, we know." Raylin said. "But you only know of 8." Zedept said. They think for a minute. "You're right. 2 years with Kristia." Lyra said. "5 years with The Creators." Raylin said. "And 1 year with Scarlet Flames." Link said. "Correct." Zedept said. "So this is about that 1 year?" Raylin asks. Zedept nods.

"It was on my way to the Southern Continent. After the Lavasioth incident with Calvis, I decided to head south for more information on Alatreon. I was sleeping on a boat when a storm happened and I went outside thinking we might get attacked so I was in full armor with my sword and shield but shortly after I got on deck, a tidal wave came and knocked me off the boat. After struggling to stay above the water, another wave came and knocked me unconscious. Next thing I know I'm waking up in someone's room with my armor off.

A female with long brown hair in a ponytail tied by a red ribbon and dark blue eyes walked in and saw I was awake. She asked if I was feeling ok and I just looked away. She introduced herself as Reimu. I gave my name and she placed some food near me. After eating she explained how she found me unconscious on the beach shore and that she brought me to her place to recover. I remained silent and then she asked if I had anywhere to stay. I shook my head softly.

She offered me to stay with her for a while. Of course after what happened with Calvis, I was hesitant. She saw that I was a sword and shield user and offered to teach me some techniques and after looking at her smiling face, I couldn't turn her down so I took the offer.

She than trained me in how to use the back grip style and left hand style as well. Since she was a hunter at the town's guild, she took me there for hunts and that is how I got my Black Yian Garuga armor. One day, she got a request to hunt a Deviljho since she was one of the best hunters in the town.

She wanted to take me with her so I went and during the hunt, she pushed me out of the way and she got bit and with what strength she can muster, she throw a bomb down its throat and blew up Deviljho's throat and killed it.

I carried her back to the guild where she died. The other hunters blamed me because I was with her and that she died because I shouldn't of gone with her. I left the town that night and found my way to a port and then I got on a boat and went to the Southern Continent and you can guess the rest from there." Zedept said explaining his past with the Deviljho.

Everyone was stunned by Zedept's story. "So the reason you froze when you heard that roar." Lyra said. Zedept nods. "You lost another master right in front of you." Link said. "Reimu was more of a teacher than a master." Zedept said. "Did you know the town's name?" Raylin asks. "Yeah, I still know its name." Zedept replied. "And it is?" Link asks. "Valenster." Zedept answered.

They're surprised by the name. "So then we're." Lyra said. "Heading to where." Raylin. "I know." Zedept said with force closing his eyes. "We don't have to go there." Raylin said. "We must." Zedept said.

"You sure?" Link asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." Zedept replied. "Then let's be careful. I'm sure the hunters there remember your face." Lyra said standing up grabbing her long sword. "I know." Zedept said standing and grabbing Shikaiza. Link and Raylin stand up and grab their weapons as well. They leave the cave and continues heading towards Valenster.


	39. Hunt 37

Hunt 37: Haunts from the Past

Forest – Just outside of Valenster: Mid-Day

Xross Blades is nearing Valenster with Zedept out in front. "Zedept hasn't said a word since he told us about his past." Raylin said. "You can't blame him." Link said. "I know but it is worrying me." Raylin said to Link. Lyra just watches in silent. They arrive on top of a hill where they can see Valenster. "So that's it huh?" Lyra asks.

"Yes. That's the place I spent a year at." Zedept replied. Zedept reaches into his bag and pulls out a small cloak and wrapping cloth. "What's that for?" Link asks. Zedept puts in on and the cloak reaches to his elbows and wraps Shikaiza. "If they see me, hell with break loose." Zedept said as he puts up the hood. "Let's go." Zedept said and they walked to the town.

* * *

Valenster

Xross Blades arrive at the gate. "Stop and state your business here." A guard said pointing a spear at them. "We're just here to gather some information on some monsters." Lyra said. The guard looks at them and looks at Zedept.

"You in the hood, remove the hood and show me your face." The guard ordered. Zedept didn't comply. "He never removes that hood even to us, his teammates." Raylin said. The guard looks at Raylin then back at Zedept. "He is friendly though." Link said. The guard looks at Link. The guard puts the spear back to standby.

"Alright, you may pass." The guard said. "Thank you." Lyra said as the rest bowed. They enter the town. "It's a nice looking town." Raylin said. "I agree." Link said as they look around as they walk. "So where do we go from here?" Lyra asks as she turns to Zedept. "The guild. This way." Zedept said a bit quietly so no one around can recognize his voice. Zedept leads the way to the guild.

* * *

Valenster Guild

Xross Blades enters the guild and every hunter looks at them. Link and Raylin gulps. Zedept walks past them and heads to the counter. Everyone else follows quickly behind him as the hunters watch them. "How may I help you?" The counter lady asks. Zedept pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to the lady. The lady opens it and reads it. Her eyes widened and looks at Zedept.

Zedept places his right index finger over his mouth and slightly moves the left side of his hood to show the lady his scarred eye. The lady leaves the counter and heads up the stairs that are at the left side of the guild. A hunter slams his drink onto the table and made Lyra, Raylin and Link quickly turn around. "You in the hood." The male hunter said. Zedept doesn't turn around.

"I don't know who you think you are but here we don't hide our faces." The hunter said. Some of the other hunters stand and grabs their weapons. Lyra grabs her long sword's handle but then Zedept places his left hand on top of the handle. Lyra looks over and sees Zedept standing towards the hunters.

Zedept looks at Lyra and shakes his head. Lyra releases her hand and Zedept looks at Raylin and Link moves his right hand telling them to move back. "So you think you can take us on?" A female hunter asks. "He must be stupid." A male hunter said. They all start laughing.

"I see that everyone is still cocky as ever." Zedept said. They stop laughing. "What was that?" A male hunter asks ticked off. "I don't need to repeat myself to a bunch of idiots." Zedept said. "Why you little." A female hunter and some of the hunters charge at Zedept. Zedept grabs Shikaiza with his left hand and swings once and pushes away all that charged at him.

"I see that there is still weak hunters here." Zedept says in a depressed voice. A male hunter charges from the left side with a long sword. Zedept quickly flips Shikaiza into the back grip style and lift his arm up and blocks the attack with Shikaiza running along his arm. The hunters are shocked at the block. "A left handed back grip style?" A male hunter asks in shock.

Zedept swings upwards and pushes the hunter back and then Zedept flips Shikaiza in mid-air and grabs it in back grip with his right hand and slams downwards and sends the male hunter into the wall and breaking the long sword. Everyone stood in silence. "Dual back grip. I only know one person with that style." A older female hunter said.

"I recognize that stance too." A older male hunter said. Zedept flips Shikaiza to the normal grip and looks at the other hunters. "Who else?" He asks. A bunch of the other hunters charge at Zedept. Zedept swings down hard with just his right hand and causes Shikaiza to break the flooring and knocking back the hunters. Some of them recover and start to charge again. "Stop now." A male hunter said. Everyone stops.

Zedept pulls Shikaiza up. "I think I know who you are." The male said. "Oh? Then who am I?" Zedept asks. "You was once Reimu's student." The older female hunter said. Zedept closes his eyes and places Shikaiza back onto his back. He then grabs the hood with his right hand and pulls it back to reveal his hair and eyes.

"I see some people do remember me." Zedept said and then opens his eyes. "I knew it, Zedept." The male said. The other hunters are shocked at Zedept's name. "That's Zedept?" "I thought he was just a rumor." "So that's him?" The other hunters said. "Why are you back here?" The older female asks angrily. "Cool it, I'm just here for some info then I'm gone forever from here." Zedept said without taking his eyes off the hunters.

"You sure has some nerve coming back here after you killed Reimu." The male said angrily. "That wasn't." Raylin said. "Raylin, shut it now." Zedept said angrily interrupting her. Raylin looks at Zedept and sees both anger and sadness in his eyes. Raylin backs off. "Enough with all the racket." A deep male voice said coming from the stairs.

Everyone including Xross Blades looks towards the stairs. Zedept and the male's eyes meet. "So it was you after all." The male said to Zedept. "Hello, Grandmaster Garito." Zedept said. "Grandmaster?" Xross Blades asked at once. "Explain that later. Come, you're here for business right?" Garito asks. "Correct." Zedept said. "Then come." Garito said. Zedept signals Xross Blades to follow Garito and Zedept takes the rear to make sure no one attacks.

* * *

Grandmaster's Room

They enter the room and they look around and sees a lot of books and papers on shelves and desks. "Take a seat." Garito said. Zedept leans Shikaiza onto one of the desks and they others followed and sat down on one of the couches while Zedept sat in a chair.

"I will admit that was a bold move you made using that code." Garito said as he sat down and the main desk. "I knew you would see me if I used it." Zedept said. The others are confused. "Hold on for a minute." Lyra said. Zedept and Garito looks at Lyra. "What?" Zedept asks. "Explain everything before we get lost even more." Lyra said.

Zedept sighed. "Grandmaster Garito is the leader of Valenster and master of this guild." Zedept said. "Ok, so what's this code all about?" Raylin asks. "Every hunter in the guild has a certain code for certain reasons." Garito explained. "So what was the code you used?" Link asks Zedept. "Reimu's code." Zedept answered. "Oh. So you used her code." Lyra said.

"Reimu is Garito's daughter." Zedept said. They are shocked at what Zedept just said. "She was my daughter until that Deviljho hunt happened." Garito said. "Do you blame Zedept for what happened?" Raylin asks.

"No I don't. Deviljho is a strong monster to hunt even for the expert hunters." Garito said. "We successfully hunted one a while back." Zedept said with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "So you did. I did hear that some hunters did kill one a few days ago." Garito said. "Can we get to business? I don't want to be here longer than needed." Zedept said.

"Of course so what is it you need?" Garito asks. "Access to the top of the mountain." Zedept said opening his eyes. "Why do you need to go up there for?" Garito asks. "Alatreon's shrine." Zedept said. Garito closes his eyes and places his hands together and in front of his face with his elbows on the desk.

"So you found out about the shrine?" He asks. "Yes. I need to get up there and find where that dragon rests at." Zedept said. "Why do we need his permission to go up there?" Link asks. "The path that leads to the top is guarded and the only way through is with approval from the Grandmaster." Zedept explain.

"That makes sense." Lyra said. "So, can we get permission?" Zedept asks. "You do know what monster lives at the top right?" Garito asks. "All I know is what its nickname is. "Dragon of Storms" correct?" Zedept asks. "Yes and it's a powerful enemy." Garito said.

"How powerful may I ask?" Raylin asks. "Powerful enough to retire me from hunting." Garito said. They're surprised to hear what they just heard. "Even Reimu who as at the time the best hunter on the island was still too weak to hunt it." Zedept said sadly.

"Speaking of Reimu, she left you a letter." Garito said. Zedept quickly looks at Garito. Garito opens a drawer and takes out an envelope. "I waited until you returned to give you this." He said handing the letter to Zedept. Zedept opens the letter and starts to read it silently.

_To my dear student Zedept_

_Tomorrow we go on a difficult hunt so in case one of us or both of us don't make it back I wanted to write this while I still can. When I first found one unconscious on that beach, I brought you to my place and you didn't wake up for 3 days and when you did you had an angry look to you and every time I talked to you, you never said a single word back to me for 2 months (laugh) I figured you was just trying to be tough and you never ate any food that I made too. Even though I knew you wouldn't touch anything I made I still made some just in case and then one knight I heard you talking in your sleep and you said "Why did you leave me there to die?" and then I was able to figure it out, you was betrayed by someone and so you refused to trust anyone. I was never mad that you didn't want to talk about it, I mean everyone has things they want to keep to themselves._

_I remember coming home early because a hunt took quicker than I thought and you was in your room so I went out back and saw you training alone to improve your skills and so for the next few days I just watched you train and when I woke up early, I saw you leave the house and so I followed you and saw you hunt some stray Jaggis and you was eating them to survive and then I realized that I couldn't just leave you like that so then I can to you and showed you my back grip style and I saw the look of amazement in your eyes so then I started to teach you how to use your sword with both hands and how to use the back grip style. One day as I was cooking dinner, I heard noise coming from the door and I turn and saw you there hiding your left side. I told you that dinner was about ready and when I finished I was surprised that you sat at the table and started to eat with me. I was happy._

_It felt like you was starting to trust me and then you finally said something to me. "Thank you.". I was surprised and I simply said you're welcome back to you. After living together for 5 months, you started to talk more to me and then I decided to ask you if you would like to meet some friends of mine. At first you was withdrawn about it and I understood why but then you asked me to take you to the guild and I brought you there. Of course I told everyone about you and they wanted to meet you so when we arrived, you was withdrawn from everyone but you slowly opened up to them and even started to contribute to the guild._

_Everything was going well for you and I couldn't help but feel happy for you. I can't forget the day when we hunted that Black Yian Garuga and made you the armor. You was so happy that you said "Thank you so much Reimu.". It was the first time you ever called me by my name. Zedept, even though I couldn't have a child of my own, I always thought of you as my own son. I want to leave you something after we get back from this hunt. Talk to dad and he'll give it to you. I would give it to you personally but after this hunt he wants me to go and train to become the next Grandmaster so I won't be with you for a while but I know you can take care of things for me. Take care of yourself._

_ Your teacher and adopted mother, Reimu_

Zedept finished reading the letter and a tear came from his right eye as he places the down some. After 6 minutes of silence, Zedept broke it. "What did she leave?" He asks. Garito stands up and walks to a chest and pulls out a cloth that's wrapping something. He then places it onto his desk. "This is it." He said. Zedept stands up and walks over and unwraps the cloth to reveal a Sword and Shield. "This is, but I can't." Zedept said. "May we see?" Link asks. Zedept nods.

They get up and walks over to see the weapon. "What is it?" Lyra asks. "Eternal Hate." Zedept said. "I never heard of it." Raylin said. "I have, it's an ancient weapon said to have tremendous dragon attack." Link said. "It does. I've seen it in action before." Zedept said. "She left this to you. Remember that it's the Sword and Shield match of her weapon." Garito said.

"What was her weapon?" Lyra asks. "Eternal Sacrifice. The ancient dual swords that match this weapon." Zedept said. "So does this mean she wanted him to be his partner?" Raylin asks. "No, not exactly." Garito said.

"It means she trust me even to be the Grandmaster after her." Zedept said. They look at him. Zedept picks up the shield and turns it around and sees a folded piece of paper taped to the shield. Zedept takes it off and opens it and it simply reads "Live long and fight to protect the ones you love.". Zedept stares at it for a minute. "Garito, I want you to do something." Zedept said. "And what's that?" Garito asks. Zedept pulls out a map of the Eastern Continent.

"About here (Zedept points on map) there's a village. Send Eternal Hate there to the elder and tell her that it has been given to Zedept and she'll know what to do with it." Zedept said. "So you'll take it?" Link asks. "Right now I'm more confident with my greatsword than an sword and shield." Zedept replied. "Ok, I'll have it send there but it's getting late so stay here tonight and I'll send you off tomorrow." Garito said. "That's fine with me." Zedept said. "Ok, I'll take you 4 to a spare room." Garito said and lead them to a room for the night.


	40. Hunt 38

Hunt 38: Storm Dragon

Valenster Guild: Early Morning

Lyra and Raylin enters Link and Zedept's room. "Morning." Raylin says waving. Link looks over to his left while sitting in a chair. "Morning." He replied back. Lyra looks around. "Where's Zedept?" She asks. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up." Link answered. Raylin places her right hand on her chin to think. "Maybe the Grandmaster knows." She said coming up with something. "Good idea. Let's ask him." Link says and gets up. They leave the room and head towards the Grandmaster's room.

* * *

Grandmaster's Room

Xross Blades knocks on the door. "He may not be up at this time." Raylin said remembering how early it is. "Enter." Garito's voice said. They open the door and enters the room. They see Garito reading a book. He looks up and sees Xross Blades. "Morning Xross Blades. How may I help you this early in the morning?" Garito asks.

"We was wondering if you know where Zedept is at?" Lyra asks. "At Reimu's grave." Garito replied without thinking. "Reimu's grave huh? I'm not surprised that he'll be there." Link said. "He came and asked me last night where her grave was." Garito replied as he continued reading. "Mind taking us there?" Raylin asks. "Sure." Garito replied and closed his book and they left the guild.

* * *

Valenster's Outskirts: Gravesite

Garito takes Xross Blades to a gravesite. "Look at how many there are." Lyra said as she looks at the graves. "This tells you how dangerous this island is." Garito said. "Horrible." Link said. "So many lives lost." Raylin said. Garito stopped. "Up there." He said and pointed up to a tree on top of a hill. "Thank you." Lyra said. "Take care of him and each other." Garito said. "We will." Link said and they bowed and went towards the tree. "_Reimu, watch over them._" Garito asks as he looks up towards the sky.

* * *

Reimu's Grave

Xross Blades walk up the hill and arrives at the grave and sees Zedept sitting in front of the grave. "Zedept?" Raylin asks. Zedept lifts his head up and looks right and behind him. "Morning." Zedept said in a blank tone. They walk towards him and he turns his head back towards the grave. "Have you been out here all night?" Lyra asks.

Zedept looks at her and then back to the grave. "Yeah, I guess." He said. "It's time to go." Link said. "Ok." Zedept said and stood up. "Goodbye Reimu." Zedept said to the grave and turned to walk away and starts walking. The others look at the grave and bows to the grave and runs to catch up to Zedept.

* * *

Mountain Gate: Morning

Xross Blades walks to a gate with 2 guards in front of it. "Halt. No one can pass without the Grandmaster's approval." One of the guards said. Zedept walks up and hands one of the guards a letter of approval and they open the gate. Xross Blades walks through the gate. "Hey Zedept." Raylin said. "What?" Zedept asks. "What's the name of this mountain by the way?" She asks. "Skystorm Mountain." Zedept replies.

* * *

Skystorm Mountain: Mid-Day

It's been 2 days since Xross Blades started up the mountain. They are resting in a cave while it's raining. "This rain hasn't stopped since yesterday." Lyra said. "And it doesn't look like it's going to stop for a while either." Raylin said looking at the rain. "I read that the dragon that lives up on top control storms and it's always raining wherever it is." Link said. "Let's go." Zedept said as he goes towards the entrance.

"Hold it." Lyra said. Everyone looks at her. Lyra walks up and punches Zedept with her right hand and knocks him over. Raylin and Link are shocked at what just happened. "What did you do that for?" Raylin asks as she quickly stands up. "You back to you senses yet Zedept or do you need another one?" Lyra asks seriously.

Zedept stands up and doesn't reply. Lyra sees a blank look on Zedept's face and gets mad and punches him again but with her left hand this time. "Stop Lyra." Link said. "Stay out of this." Lyra said to them and looks at them with her left eye.

Raylin and Link stop when they see the seriousness in her eye. Lyra looks back at Zedept who just lays there. Lyra walks over and grabs him with her right hand by the chest and slams him against the cave wall.

"Ever since you read that letter from Reimu, you've been like this and it's starting to piss me off." Lyra said. Zedept looks away to his right. Lyra slaps him. "Snap out of it already. We have a strong dragon as our opponent next and there's no way we'll survive when you're like this so quit blaming yourself for her death and come back to us." Lyra said seriously and angry. Zedept looks and her sees the anger and sadness in her eyes.

Zedept closes his eyes and breaths out heavily. "I know that you're right but." He said before Lyra interrupts. "But nothing. I never met her but I can tell from that letter that she wouldn't want you to be like this. Especially when you're about to hunt this dragon." Lyra said to encourage him.

Zedept looks at Raylin and Link and then back at Lyra. Zedept closes his eyes and shakes his head. He then takes his hand and slaps his cheeks. "You're right. She wouldn't want me like this." Zedept said in a better tone. "That's better." Lyra said in her normal voice. "By the way." Zedept said.

"Hm?" Lyra asks. "Those punches of yours really hurt." Zedept said rubbing his cheeks. "Glad you're back." Raylin said. Zedept nods. "So, when will this rain stop?" Link asks. "It won't until we hunt it." Zedept said.

"So we're going to have a wet hunting field. This will be fun." Lyra said sarcastically. "A hunt in a storm." Raylin said. "This will be our toughest yet." Link said. "Xross Blades, let's go." Zedept said clenching his right hand by his head. "Yeah!" They said and headed towards the summit.

* * *

Skystorm Mountain Summit: Mid-Day

Xross Blades reaches the summit. "We're soaked." Raylin said stating the obvious. Link looks at the terrain. "Our footing is going to be bad here." He said feeling the ground. They walk towards the middle of the summit. A roar echoes through the sky and they look up and sees a white dragon fly down towards them.

"Is that the dragon?" Lyra asks. "Yes. That's Amatsumagatsuchi." Zedept said grabbing his Shikaiza. The others grab their weapons as well. Amatsu fires a water ball at them and they dodge. Zedept and Lyra dodges left while Raylin and Link dodges right. Raylin and Lyra slip due to the wet ground.

As they get up, Zedept and Link goes in to attack. "Haaaa!" Zedept and Link said as they swing their weapons. Amatsu swings its arms and hits them. They use their weapons to prevent them from sliding off.

Raylin fires a barrage of fire shots and hits Amatsu in different areas. Lyra jumps to slash but Amatsu's wind aura pushes her back. "What happened?" Link asks. "Amatsu has a wind barrier. All attacks the get hit by the current gets push back." Zedept said. Amatsu takes a deep breath and fires a high powered water beam. Zedept and Lyra barely dodges in time.

The beam misses Link but Raylin's shield gets penetrated and she gets hit. "Aaaaah!" She says as she bounces off the ground. "Raylin!" They yell as they rush towards her but Amatsu fires a water ball in front of Zedept. Zedept guards then turns around and Amatsu charges at him. Zedept charges as well. Lyra and Link get to Raylin and helps her up. "What happened?" Lyra asks. "That blast cut through my gun's shield." Raylin said getting up. They look at her gun's shield and sees that it's been cut through. Amatsu roars and they look and sees Zedept trying to hold Amatsu back.

They run to help Zedept but Amatsu curls and wind gathers around it. "Run!" Zedept yells but the strong wind is pulling them towards Amatsu. Suddenly Amatsu spins around and a large tornado appears and hits them. "Aaaaah!" They all scream as they lifted up and slammed onto the ground. They start to get up when Amatsu charges at them and spins as well and hits them.

They lie there injured by the combo attack. "Too…. strong." Link said. "We… can't…. win." Raylin said. "It's….. over." Lyra says. "NO! IT'S NOT OVER!" Zedept yelled as he stands up. The others look at him. Zedept stabs Shikaiza into the ground to help stand. "As long as I still breath. I will NEVER GIVE UP!" He says as he yells towards the sky. They look at each other and stand up as well.

"You're right." Lyra said readying her Frost Dragon. "We still have to hunt Alatreon still." Raylin aiming her Cross Pyro at Amatsu. "I'm right behind you everyone." Link said readying himself with his Volt Dragon too. Zedept closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. "Alright, let's go." Zedept said as he quickly opens his eyes as they turn bright red.

"This feeling is." Lyra said. Zedept charges Amatsu and Amatsu charges at him as well. Zedept slams his right foot and blocks Amatsu's charge. "Now!" Zedept yells and Lyra and Link attacks its head and break its left horn. Raylin fires and damages its right wing fin. Suddenly the storm picks up and gets stronger. "The storm just picked up." Lyra said. "Look at Amatsu!" Link said.

Everyone looks and sees that parts of Amatsu has turned red. Zedept smirks. "Now the real fun begins." He said happily. Zedept swings and pushes Amatsu back. Lyra and Link slash Amatsu's legs. Raylin continues to fire at its head.

Zedept dashes underneath and attacks the tail. Amatsu spins around and summons 3 small tornadoes and hits Zedept, Lyra and Link. They get pushed back towards Raylin. "What do we do now?" Raylin said. "We keep attacking of course but we need to be careful of those tornadoes and that beam of his." Zedept said. "Right behind you." Lyra said. Link switches to Sword Mode.

"Same." He said. "Leave the firing support to me." Raylin said. "Go!" Zedept yelled and they charge and slashed Amatsu. Amatsu goes to fire its beam but explosions happens and stops it from firing. "There!" Lyra yells as she slashes horizontally Amatsu's yellow chest area leaving an opening. "My turn!" Link yells as he slashed downward at a 45 degree angle from right to left.

"This hunt is OVER!" Zedept yells as he slashes nearly vertical from left to right forming a triangle shape slash on its chest. "TRI FINISHER!" They yell. Amatsu roars and flails about then falls to the ground. Amatsu raises its head slowly but then dies. "Is it over?" Raylin asks as she gets closer. The storm starts to clear.

Everyone but Zedept looks up. "The storm." Lyra said. "It's clearing." Link said. "That means." Lyra said getting happy. "We." Raylin and Link said together. "WON!" The 3 of them said happily as they jump up and down. "_Reimu, I did it. I've hunted Amatsumagatsuchi._" Zedept said in his head smiling as his eyes return to their original dark red color. Zedept falls backwards and hits the ground.

The others stop jumping when they heard the fall. "Zedept!" They yell as they run over to him. "I'm fine, just extremely exhausted." Zedept said smiling. He then starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Raylin asks. "We're so wet right now." He said still laughing. They look at each other and starts to laugh as well.

"Great hunting Xross Blades." A male voice said. They stop laughing and look towards where the voice came from and they see Garito standing there. "Grandmaster." Raylin said. Zedept sits up then stands. "You watched us the whole time." He said sheathing Shikaiza. "Huh?" Link asks confused. "I saw him out the corner of my eye turning a charge." Zedept explained.

"Sharp eyes you have there." Garito said. Suddenly a part of a wall breaks off revealing a small cave. "Let's check it out." Lyra said sheathing her weapon. Raylin and Link sheaths theirs too and they all head to the cave. Inside there's a shrine. "I knew there was a shrine up here but I could never find it." Garito said. Zedept gets closer to the shrine and opens a drawer and finds a folded piece of paper.

He opens it showing an ancient map like the one the 4 pieces made but with an island in between the Eastern and Southern continents on the far bottom right of the map. "This island isn't on our old map. It must be where Alatreon is at." Raylin said. "There's even a dragon with multiple element markings around it above the island." Link said pointing to the picture above the island. Zedept rolls up the map and places it in his bag.

"Now we know where we need to go but for now, let's return to Garetaten to rest." Zedept said. "Agree but we need to rest at Valenster first." Lyra said. "No, we're heading to Garetaten now." Zedept said as he turns towards the entrance of the cave.

"But we all are soaked, exhausted and injured from Amatsu's attacks." Raylin said. Link places his right hand on Raylin's left shoulder. Raylin looks at him. "If he stays here any longer." Link said. Raylin's eyes widened and looks at Zedept realizing why they have to leave now. "Ok Zedept, I understand." Raylin said.

"Then let's go." Zedept said and starts to walk away. "Zedept, one thing." Garito said. Zedept stops and turns to look at him. "Reimu will be proud of you right now and I'm sure she always will be." Garito said. Zedept closes his eyes. "Thank you Garito." Zedept says as he turns around forward. He opens his eyes and they start to leave Skystorm Mountain. "_Good luck on all your future hunts, Xross Blades._" Garito said to everyone in his head as he watches them leave.


	41. Hunt 39

Ch. 39: Rest

After hunting the storm dragon Amatsumagatsuchi and finding where Alatreon is at, Xross Blades immediately left Terror Island without rest and headed back to Garetaten.

Garetaten – Creators HQ: Mid-Day

Members of The Creators are talking and preparing for quests. Miki is talking to Rocks while each of them are looking at papers. Kana, Taylor and Angel are sharpening and shining their weapons and armor. The door to the room opens and everyone looks over and sees a busted and worn out Xross Blades entering. "Zedept!" Kana yelled happily. "Link!" Miki said happily as well.

"We're back." Zedept said weakly before stumbling over. Lyra catches him before he falls over completely. Kana and Miki runs over to them. Miki hugs Link. "Welcome back." She said. "I'm back." Link said smiling. "Zedept, you ok?" Kana said helping him up. "Yeah, we all are ok." He said. "Just exhausted to hell."

Raylin said grabbing her right shoulder and rotating it. "Looks like you all had it rough out there." Rocks said approaching them. "Yeah. Due to certain issues, we couldn't stay longer than needed so we left right after the hunt." Lyra said. "Your armor is really busted up." Taylor said as she and Angel walks over.

"We'll tell you about it later." Link said. "Use one of the rooms to rest and heal. I'll get our doctor to look at you guys." Angel said. "Rocks, is my room still here?" Zedept asks standing back up. Rocks looks at Zedept. He closes his eyes and nodded. "Good. I'll rest there. Link, you can come with me if you want." Zedept said to Rocks and then looking at Link. "Thanks but I'm going to the infirmary." Link said.

"Ok. Raylin, Lyra, head to the infirmary as well." Zedept told them as he looks at them. "You need to head the more than any of us." Lyra said. "I have some things in my room that will do fine for me." Zedept said as he started to head to his room from back in his Creators days. "Still keeping secrets from us I see." Raylin said shrugging.

* * *

Zedept's Old Room: Mid-Day

Zedept walks into his old room. "Still the same I see." He said as he looks around. "Now then, let's see if it's still here." He said as he walks over to a sliding door and opens it. Inside are a few boxes. Zedept takes the boxes out and looks through them. "Ah, here they are." He said taking out 2 bottles. Zedept then puts the boxes back and closes the sliding door. He then places Shikaiza on a weapon rack and removes his armor completely.

Zedept looks at himself. "I'm really banged up." He said to himself. He sits on the bed and opens one of the bottles. He then drinks what was in the bottle. "Guess it's a good thing I kept this Ancient Potion here." Zedept said placing the bottle on the table next to the bed. He looks at the other bottle and picks it up.

"I hate using this one but I have no choice." He said groaning and then he let out a sigh. "I'll apply it for you if you want." A female voice said. Zedept looks at the door and sees Kana standing there. "How long you been there?" Zedept asks. "Just a minute." Kana replies walking in.

Kana takes off her helmet and places it on a hook. "I know you hate applying that so let me do it." Kana said with her right hand out asking for the bottle. Zedept sighs. "Fine. Here." He said handing the bottle to her. Zedept then takes off his arm sleeves, torso shirt and leg socks.

Kana sees how badly he is damaged. Cuts, bruises and scratches all over. "You really are reckless aren't you?" Kana asks softly as she pours some of the liquid onto a cotton ball. "Hm? What did you say?" Zedept asks with his back to her. "Nothing." Kana replies as she dabs the cotton ball on his back. "Man that stings." Zedept said painfully with his eyes forcibly closed.

"Quit whining. You've been through worse than this." Kana said as she continues applying the liquid. "I know that." Zedept says normally. Kana finishes his back. "Turn around so I can do your front too." She said getting a new cotton ball. Zedept turns around. Kana sits on the end of the bed and starts applying.

"How are the others doing?" Zedept asks. "Lyra and Raylin are getting treated right now by our doctor and Link is getting treated by Miki." Kana replies while still applying. Zedept closes his eyes and leans his head back and sighs. "That's good." He said.

"I had their armor looked at." Kana said. "And?" Zedept asks. "Lyra's Jinouga can be repaired with the extra items we have stocked. Same with Link's Jhen Moran armor." She said. "And Raylin's?" He asks. "She'll need my extra items to repair hers since I'm the only one with Kirin items here." She said with a troubled look. "I'll appreciate it if would lend some to her." Zedept said looking at her.

Kana looks to her right. "Sure." Kana said slightly blushing. Zedept looks at his severally damaged Tigrex armor. "Looks it my armor has had it." He said. Kana looks at Zedept's armor. "Yeah, it looks like that so what are you going to do for armor?" Kana said and then looked at Zedept and asked.

"Let's see." Zedept said as he looks down as he closes his eyes and thinks. He then quickly opens his eyes. "That's right, I do have that armor put up." Zedept said. "What armor?" Kana asks looking at him.

"That's right, you was off on a hunt on another continent during the time." Zedept said. "So what armor is it?" Kana asks curiously. "Just wait. You'll see." Zedept answered. Kana gets a mad look. "Tell me!" She said in a raised voice and forcibly applying the liquid. "Ow. That hurts." Zedept said.

"Tell me." Kana repeated a few times and applied forcibly. "Ow ow ow. Stop, please." Zedept begged. "Fine." Kana said pouting. "First I have to ask Rocks where it's at." Zedept said. "I can do that since I'm done with your wounds." Kana said closing the bottle.

Zedept looks at himself. "You're right. Thanks." He said. "I'll ask him now about it." Kana said as she stands up. "Thanks." Zedept said. Kana grabs her helmet. "No problem. Be back in a few minutes." She said and left the room. Zedept lays down and gives a sigh of relief. "It feels good to lay down." He said. About 20 minutes later, Kana comes back. "Hey Zedept I asked." She said before she noticed him sleeping. She smiles. "Sleep well. You earned it." She said softly and left.

* * *

The Next Day

Lyra opens the door to Zedept's room bandaged up. "Morning Zedept." She said walking in. "He might still be asleep." Raylin said walking behind her bandaged as well. Groans come from the bed. They look at the bed and sees movement when Zedept, bandaged up as well, wakes up. "What's with the noise so early?"

He asked rubbing his right eye as he sits up. Zedept has a tank-top like shirt on. "Morning." Raylin said. Zedept looks to his left and opens his eyes to see Lyra and Raylin standing by the bed. "Morning." Zedept said while yawning. "What's the noise about? Is it morning already?" Kana said siting up from Zedept's right side.

Lyra and Raylin are stunned that Kana is in the bed. "What is she doing in your bed?" Lyra asks pointing at Kana. Zedept looks at Kana wearing a long shirt. Kana looks back at him. "Morning Zedept." Kana said while a smile and then stretched.

"Snuck in again I see." Zedept said looking down by his knees with his eyes closed. "Snuck in again? So she has done this before?" Raylin asks. Zedept removes the covers and turns to his left to get off the bed. "Yeah and it isn't the first time." Zedept said standing up and lightly stretching.

"Someone had to watch over you during the night." Kana said walking around the bed. "Anyone could've done it." Lyra said in an annoyed tone. "Both of you was knocked out and Link was out as well and the other members don't know him that well so I took care of him." Kana said with a slight attitude to annoy Lyra and Raylin. Lyra starts to get angry.

"Thank you for looking after him." Raylin said to Kana. "You're fine with this?" Lyra asks pointing to the two of them. "She was the only one who could do it so of course I am." Raylin said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Anyways." Zedept said to get their attention. The 3 of them look at him. "Xross Blades is off the hunt until we recover so relax and enjoy yourselves for a while." Zedept said walking over to the sliding doors. "I'm going to change so girls, leave." Zedept said to them.

"Ok, see you in a few minutes." Kana said as she walks out. Lyra and Raylin follow. 13 minutes later, Zedept walks out in a shirt, pants and shoe-like footwear. "Good thing they still fit." Zedept said to himself. He's wearing a grey shirt, dark blue pants and black footwear. "Now, I got to see if Rocks is free." Zedept said and headed to the conference room.

* * *

Conference Room – Morning

Zedept walks in and sees Myst, Tre and Ave sitting in their chairs going over some paperwork. "Morning." Zedept said. They look over and sees Zedept. "Morning." Tre said and then went back to work. "Looks like you recovered well." Myst said. "Thank you." Zedept said back. "Need something?" Ave asks placing his papers down. "Yeah, I need to talk to Rocks about something. Any idea where he might be at?" Zedept asks.

"Rocks? Let's see… He might still be in his room." Ave said as he thinks. "If not then he might be at the guild hall." Myst said still looking at his papers. "Thanks. I'll try his room first." Zedept said and started to leave. "Try the training grounds before you try the guild." Tre said before Zedept left. "Ok. See ya." Zedept said and left.

* * *

Creators Training Ground – Late Morning

After going to Rocks' room and no answer, Zedept went to the training grounds near the back of The Creators' HQ. Zedept sees Rocks ordering trainees. Zedept walks over to Rocks. "So this is this year's batch of trainees?" Zedept asked standing next to Rocks' right side.

"Yeah and I see that you are feeling better." Rocks said quickly glancing at Zedept and then back to the trainees. "I need to ask you something." Zedept said watching the trainees. "What?" Rocks asked. "Is that armor I got still here?" Zedept asked. "Armor? The one you got from that traveling merchant?" Rocks asked.

"Yeah, that armor." Zedept answered. "Yeah. It's in the Armory in the restricted area. Since it's yours, we decided to keep it there so no one else can use it." Rocks said looking at Zedept. "Good. My Tigrex armor took a hit and can't be repaired so I need some new armor to travel with." Zedept said looking at Rocks.

Rocks sighed. "After leaving us. Me and the others (Myst, Tre and Ave) decided that if you ever needed that armor and any help from us, that you will get it without argument." Rocks said looking at the trainees. "After hearing that I had to come to Garetaten for another piece." Zedept said and looked at the trainees.

"I was hoping to avoid running into any Creators members that knew me so I could leave without having to concern any of you." Zedept said. Rocks chuckled. "What's so funny?" Zedept asks looking at him. "You really have changed since you left us." Rocks said looking at him then back to the trainees.

"Guess I have." Zedept said smirking then looking at the trainees. "That all because I need to get back to the training?" Rocks asks. "Yeah. I'll see you later." Zedept said turning around. "See ya." Rocks said. Zedept left the training grounds.

* * *

Main Hall – Early Afternoon

Zedept is sitting in a corner of the hall watching all the members gathering with each other talking and enjoying themselves. "Now this is a nice sight." He said softly. "You have been gone for about half a year." Taylor's voice said. Zedept looks to his left and sees Taylor and Angel.

"Hey." Zedept said. "Mind if we join?" Angel asks. Zedept gestures a 'go ahead' motion. Taylor and Angel sat down next to Zedept. "It's been a while since we sat with each other in this room." Taylor said. "You said it's been about half a year." Zedept said.

"And look what happened to you in that time." Angel said. "I know. I got closer to the monster that killed my master. Met an old friend and made new ones." Zedept said. "And don't forget that Floss was finally captured." Taylor said.

"Yeah and thanks to that, the other underground hunters have been captured as well and all the illegal hunting as stopped." Angel said. "Yeah, that's a major relief." Zedept said leaning his head back with his eyes closed. "By the way, here." Taylor said. Zedept leans his head forward and opens his eyes looking at Taylor. He sees Taylor holding tickets.

"What are these for?" Zedept said taking them. "They're tickets for a hot spring that opened up recently. Take Xross Blades with you and enjoy it." Taylor said smiling. "Kana told us to give them to you so you and your group and enjoy yourselves." Angel said.

"Really? A hot spring opened up here?" Zedept asked shocked. "Yeah. it opened while you all was on your way to that island." Taylor said. "Wow, that is recent." Zedept said looking at the tickets. "And the view is great at night so we recommend going at night." Angel said. "Ok. By the way, where are the others at?" Zedept asks.

"Link is with Miki at the guild arranging transport for you guys to the port." Taylor said. "Lyra and Raylin left with some other members to get their armor repaired." Angel said. "As long as they enjoy themselves during our time off, I don't care what they do." Zedept said leaning back some.

"Anyways." Angel said as her and Taylor stand up. "We got a hunt to do so we'll catch you later." Taylor said stretching. "Ok. Careful out there." Zedept said as he stands as well. "It's just some Genprey. We're helping some new hunter out." Angel said. "Ok." Zedept said and saw them off.

* * *

Later That Day – Early Night

Lyra and Raylin returned to Creators HQ. Lyra is wearing a short shirt with pants and Raylin is wearing a waist high one piece with leggings. Both still have some bandages on them. They look around and spot Myst. "Hey Myst, we're back." Lyra said as they walk towards him. Myst looks at them. "Welcome back."

He said glancing over at them. "Where is Zedept and Link?" Raylin asks. "Link is with Miki to discuss transport and as for Zedept, I don't know. I haven't seen him for a few hours." Myst said replying to her question. "Link is discussing something that important? He has really grown." Lyra said surprised.

"But where can Zedept be at?" Raylin asked wondering. "Either his room, the training ground or somewhere in town." Myst said as he drinks. "We just came from the town so we know he's not there." Lyra said. "He might be at the training grounds then." Raylin said. "Let's put our stuff away then we'll look for him."

Lyra said. Raylin nods and they go to the room they are using and place their bags down and went to the training grounds in the back of the place but he wasn't there. Taylor, Ave and Angel walk by. "Hey there. I see that you're back." Ave said.

Lyra and Raylin turn around. "Oh, hi. Yeah, we're back." Lyra said greeting them. "You 3 wouldn't to know where Zedept is at do you?" Raylin asks. They look at each other. "He might be there." Taylor said. "There?" Lyra and Raylin asked together. Angel points up. Lyra and Raylin look up with confusion.

"He might be on the roof. He does have a small area up there." Ave said. "Why would he be up there for?" Lyra asks as she looks back at them. "When he was a member here, he would spend his off time there." Taylor explained. "We never figured out why but only a few go up there." Angel said. "And those are?" Raylin asks.

"Zedept, Me, Rocks, these 2 and Kana." Ave said naming people. Lyra and Raylin get an angry look when Ave mentioned Kana. "We was paired quite often so that's why she knows." Taylor said trying to calm them. "We know about them hunting together before." Lyra said looking to her right. "Can't be helped." Raylin said sighing. "He'll be down in no time. There's something he has planned tonight." Angel said and winked at them. Lyra and Raylin look at each other confused.

* * *

HQ Roof: Mid–Afternoon

Zedept walks up the stairs and gets on the roof. Up there is a small hut-like area with a rug floor and a small roofing with an opening. "I see this place hasn't changed at all." Zedept said to himself. He then enters and lays down on a pillow. "Ahh, now this is relaxing." He said as he places his head down, closing his eyes, pacing his hands behind his head and as a breeze blows by.

After a few minutes, "Care for some company?" A female voice said. Zedept opens his right eye and sees Kana leaning over to her right. "If you want to join me then I don't care." Zedept said closing his eye.

"Thanks." Kana said as she sits down. "I figure you'll be up here since you wasn't in your room." Kana said looking at the city. "There's only a few places I'll be." Zedept said keeping his eyes closed. "I come up here once a week to keep this area clean if you haven't noticed." Kana said looking at him.

"I noticed that it was cleaned recently so I figured it was you." Zedept said. Kana chuckles with her right hand by her mouth and eyes closed. "What's funny?" Zedept asks opening his eyes and looking at Kana. "You've seem more how can I put it, happy lately." Kana said looking back at the city.

Zedept sits up. "You think so?" Zedept asks. "Yeah. Ever since you left." Kana started with a sad voice. Zedept looks at her. "You haven't stopped looking for Alatreon and you've gotten a new team and." She continued placing her knees at her chin. "And?" Zedept asks. "I like seeing you smile." Kana said looking at him smiling.

Zedept looks away to his left with a slight blush. "It's a nice day. Perfect for tanning. Care to join me?" Kana said looking at the sky. Zedept looks up to the sky. "It is. I guess I can." Zedept said. They both take off their clothes and left their undergarments on.

For Zedept, just his bottoms and for Kana, her top and bottom. They both move out some and lay with their waists out in the sun. After laying out for 10 minutes, "When was the last time we was up here like this?" Zedept asked as he rolls onto his belly.

"Tanning together? I don't know but up here, it was the day before you left us." Kana said staying on her back with her eyes closed. "That's right. It has been a long time that I forgot about it. You was in Hapurubokka armor at the time right?" Zedept said remembering the past.

"Yeah, I was in Hapurubokka armor then and now I have Kirin armor." Kana said as she rolls over. "One hell of an improvement I say." Zedept said opening his eyes and looking left to Kana. "Yeah, I go from regular monster to elder dragon. I say that's an improvement as well." Kana said looking to her right at Zedept.

"Oh, did they give you the tickets?" Kana asked. "Yeah, I got them. Thanks." Zedept said as he faces forward and closing his eyes. Kana blushes. "You're welcome. I hope you and your friends enjoy the hot spring." Kana said.

* * *

HQ Roof: Early Night

After relaxing on the roof with Kana, Ave appears. "Hey there." He said. Zedept and Kana are sitting up with their clothes back on as Ave appeared and they look over. "Hey." Kana said. "Is something you need from us?" Zedept asks. "Yeah, I came to escort them." Ave said pointing down the stairs. Zedept and Kana are confused.

Lyra and Raylin appear from the stairs. "So this is where you've been." Raylin said. "Not surprised you're here." Lyra said annoyed to Kana. "I wasn't needed today so I figure I keep him company." Kana said pointing her left thumb at Zedept.

"Hey, no fighting. I want all 3 of you to get along. Got that?" Zedept said in an serious tone and a serious glare. The 3 of them froze. Ave looks at the girls. "_I hate to be on his bad side._" Ave said in his head. "Understood." Raylin said to break the silence. "Fine." Lyra said.

"Ok, since you're the one who said so." Kana said. "Good, now Lyra, Raylin." Zedept said as he stood up. "Yes?" Both said. "Go get Link and meet me at the entrance." Zedept said. "Understood." They said and left. "I'll make sure that armor is ready for you." Ave said. "Thanks. I'll leave it to you." Zedept said.

Ave nodded and left. "You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Kana asks depressingly. "Yeah, we don't know how long it will take to get there and how much longer we have before Alatreon moves again." Zedept said. Kana looks down. Zedept looks at Kana and he places his hands on her shoulders.

Kana looks up quickly at him. "I'll make it back alive. I promise that I won't die to Alatreon and to any monster out there that we'll be facing." Zedept said to cheer her up. Kana smiles and nods. Angel and Taylor are listening by the stairs out of site.

* * *

Sunset

After Lyra and Raylin left to get Link. They arrive back at the entrance where Zedept is waiting. "Ok, we got him so what is it?" Lyra asks. "Just follow me." Zedept said and started walking. They follow him until they arrive in front of a building.

"We're here." He said as he looks at the building. The others look at the sign. "This is." Raylin said. "The new hot spring that opened not long ago!" Link said. "Hot spring?" Lyra said getting happy.

"Yep. Kana got us 4 tickets to the place." Zedept said as he takes out the tickets to show them. "Let's go in." Raylin said. Everyone nods and enters. Zedept and Link enters the bath first with only a towel to cover them.

"It's an open air bath." Link said surprised. "Yeah and our group is the only one using this bath." Zedept said. They both enter the spring and lean against the walls. "Ahhh." They said relieved as their bodies feel the heat.

Lyra and Raylin enters with towels covering them. "It's a unisex bath huh?" Lyra said as she sees Zedept and Link there. "I forgot to mention that, sorry." Zedept said apologizing. "It's alright. Ahhh." Raylin said as she enters the spring. Lyra enters the spring and relaxes as well.

Link looks at them and sees how scarred and bruised the others are compared to him. "You guys have been hunting longer then me after all." He said softly to himself. "Hmm?" Lyra asks. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." Link said. "No matter how scarred and/or bruised you are, it's the experience and knowledge that matters the most." Zedept said.

"I agree. I haven't been hunting for long, just a few years but I can tell that both Lyra and Zedept have faced life or death hunts before but the hunts that I've done with them has taught me more than I ever would of back home." Raylin said rubbing her right shoulder.

"She's right. All the hunts we've done together has gotten us more experience than we can ever think of." Lyra said. "You're right." Link said. "As long as you know the limit of what you can do and know when to retreat to live another day, that knowledge and experience will keep you alive." Zedept said eyes closed.

Link looks at everyone smiling. "Thank you for teaching even more." Link said. "Not everything can be learn while hunting." Lyra said. "That is true." Raylin said. "I hate to stop this teaching moment but we need to talk." Zedept said looking at everyone. They look at him.

"Tomorrow we're leaving to go to the island where Alatreon is resting." Zedept said. Everyone is shocked by the sudden announcement. "Wait a second, tomorrow is too soon. We need to rest a bit more so our bodies can heal more." Lyra said in a raised voice and standing up. "Easy Lyra. You're still recovering. Don't more so quickly." Raylin said.

Lyra looks at Raylin and sits back down with her eyes closed. "As I was saying, we leave tomorrow. We don't know how much longer Alatreon will be at that location so the quicker we set out the better for us." Zedept said continuing. "But what about your armor?" Link asks. "Ave is getting it ready for me." Zedept answers.

"I gave that request form you handed me to give to the guild leader." Link said. "Good, I'm sure he'll approve." Zedept said. "Approve what?" Raylin asks. Zedept looks at her. "You'll see tomorrow." Zedept said smirking. The girls look at him with stares.

"We're here to relax so let's not worry about that now." Link said to calm the mood a bit. "He's right, let's relax and enjoy the hot spring." Raylin said. "This reminds me back when me and Zedept took baths together when we was kids after training with dad." Lyra said rolling her shoulders.

Raylin and Link look at them. "What? That was 13 years ago." Zedept said seeing the stares. "Has it really been that long? I thought it was 9. We did take one together after you and dad came back from hunting a Great Jaggi and you peed yourself during the hunt." Lyra said recalling the past.

Zedept flinches a little and looks away from everyone. "Zedept peed himself during a Great Jaggi hunt?" Link asks. Zedept remains silent. Raylin chuckles and starts busting out laughing.

"It's not funny. It snuck up on me and was staring me in the face!" Zedept said while blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry but thinking back to how you were when we meet. I can't picture it." Raylin said while laughing. Link starts to laugh.

"You're right Raylin. I can't picture it." Link said laughing as well. "I'm never going to hear the end of it now. Thanks a lot Lyra." Zedept said with a pouting look on his face.

"Sorry." Lyra said placing her left hand in front of her like a prayer while looking left at him. After laughing, relaxing and enjoying themselves for a while, they left the hot spring and went back to Creators HQ and slept for the night.

* * *

The Next Day – Early Afternoon

After waking up and getting things ready, Xross Blades, minus Zedept, are waiting in the main hall. "I wonder what this armor is like?" Raylin asks sitting in her Kirin armor. "Who knows. No one would tell us." Lyra said sitting in her Jinouga armor. "I couldn't find out as well." Link said standing near them in his Jhen armor.

Kana walking in geared in her Kirin armor. "Waiting for Zedept?" Kana asks. "Yeah. Hey, do you know what armor that Zedept is getting?" Lyra asks. "Yeah I know. I was with him when he got it." Kana said quickly. "What monster is it from then?" Raylin asks.

"Unfortunately I don't know." Kana replied shrugging her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Raylin asks. "I never seen that armor before and the person who gave it to him said it's from a dragon that is not from any of our continents." Kana explained.

"Not from our continents? Maybe it's from across the sea?" Link asks. Suddenly, the doors to the armory open up and Zedept walks out in black and orange armor and carrying a black and orange greatsword. They look at him with amazement. "Whoa. That's some nice armor." Lyra said.

"I've never seen that type of look and coloring before." Raylin said. Zedept walks over to them. "What do you think?" Zedept asks. "Looks good on you." Kana said. "Do you know the name of the monster it's from?" Link asks.

"According to the guy who gave it to me, he said it's made from an elder dragon called Rukodiora. The weapon as well." Zedept said as he draws the weapon. "So are you taking Shikaiza or that one?" Kana asks. Before Zedept can answer, Miki comes in. "Zedept, I got what you asked for." She said walking over to Zedept and handing him a folder. "Thanks Miki." Zedept said taking the folder.

Miki looks at Zedept's new armor. "Nice new armor." Miki said complimenting him. "Thanks." Zedept said opening the folder and comes sliding out is his hunters id. "Your id?" Lyra asks. "Yeah and it looks like everything went through nicely." Zedept said looking at his id. "What did you do?" Kana asks leaning over to read his id. "Oh, I see now." She said after reading his id.

"What did you do?" Raylin asks standing up. Zedept shows them his id. They look at it and towards the bottom right it says "Duel Greatsword Wielding Approved by Garetaten's Guild Leader.". "Duel greatsword." Link said. "Wielding approved." Lyra said. All of their eyes widened and quickly look at Zedept. "What?" Zedept asks.

"What do you mean what? 'Duel greatsword wielding approved' How did you get permission to do that?" Raylin asks in a frenzy. "You know how I was allowed to duel wield Sword and Shields when I was in The Creators?" Zedept asks them. They nod. "I got reapproved to duel wield again, that's all." Zedept said. The Creators appear with Ave carrying Shikaiza.

"So you got your duel wielding back I see." Rocks said as Ave hands him Shikaiza. "Yeah but I never duel wielded greatswords before so this is going to be tough." Zedept said as he places Shikaiza on his back with the handle on the right side.

"Too bad we won't be seeing it happen." Taylor said appearing out of nowhere. They turn around to see Taylor and Angel standing there. "Don't worry, once we get back I'll go on a few hunts with you so you can see it happen." Zedept said as he places Rukodiora's greatsword on his back as well with the handle on the left side. "We'll be waiting for it." Angel said. Zedept smiles and nods. "Good luck out there." Myst said.

"Go kick some monster butt out there." Tre said giving a right thumb up. "Of course!" Lyra said with enthusiasm. "Xross Blades, now it makes sense." Ave said. Zedept closes his eyes and smirks. "So you figured it out too huh?" Rocks asked Ave. "Now since I've seen him with those, yeah." Ave said. "Time for us to go now." Link said. "Right!" Lyra and Raylin said after nodding.

"Zedept!" Kana said and Zedept turns to her. Kana kisses him in front of everyone. "That's for luck and you better come back. You hear?" Kana asked. "You bet we'll come back and we'll come back in one piece." Zedept said with his right fist by his right shoulder. "Xross Blades, let's go!" Zedept said turning towards the door. "Right!" They said and left The Creators HQ to continue their search for Alatreon.


End file.
